Una Magica Oportunidad
by Tocachi-Greenpencil
Summary: Un joven con depresión esta por tomar una decisión fatal pero por azares del destino se le presentara una oportunidad que no dejara pasar.
1. Una vida y un pronto final

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic involucra escenas descriptas para adultos, además de contener lenguaje fuerte y escenas violentas.

 **Atención:** El personaje Twilight Sparkle y todo lo relacionado con el universo de My Little Pony, le pertenecen a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. Personajes mencionados en próximos capítulos pueden tener otros creadores a los cuales mencionare al final del mismo. Otros simplemente, son de mi invención y se han inspirado en otros autores, lo cual significa que no son motivo de copyright, aun así mencionare de donde saque mi inspiración de todos ellos en otras secciones.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Una vida y un pronto final.**

Hola a cualquiera que este leyendo esto, mi nombre es Evan, tengo 24 años y vivo en Norteamérica a las afueras de una gran ciudad. En donde por lo menos, puedo disfrutar de la tranquilidad. Se preguntaran porque les estoy contando esto ¿no?, bueno lo sabrán pronto pero para esto, necesito empezar desde el principio y con esto me refiero a que tendré que contarles toda mi vida. Ya sé que es aburrido, así que intentare ser breve.

Como todo ser humano nací, y nací en Sudamérica en Mayo, el día y el año los recuerdo perfectamente pero pronto no importara. De cualquier manera fui concebido por el amor de mis padres, Germán y Julieta, a quienes le debo todos los logros de mi vida y el apoyo que me dieron durante esta. Un año más tarde, se integro a la familia, Mike, a quien conocí como mi hermano menor, con el compartí los mejores momentos de mi vida. Más adelante ingrese a jardín de infantes, y en primaria conocí a mis dos mejores amigos, Norman y Pablo, con los que jugué desde ese entonces. Pero lamentablemente al llegar a secundaria tuvimos que elegir nuestra carrera y todos tomamos caminos separados, yo quería ser biólogo, Norman aviador y Pablo policía. Y hubo una gran coincidencia, porque ninguno logro lo que proponía, pero acabamos todos unidos en el mismo sitio gracias al trabajo. Ya que nos graduamos en tecnología avanzada y programación los tres fuimos contratados en la mayor agencia de tecnología mundial, Tecnology Evolutive Mundial Company o la T.E.M.C esta compañía se encargaba de inventar los mejores objetos tecnológicos y venderlos en todo el mundo, logrando un gran éxito y ganando grandes cantidades de dinero, obviamente nos pagaban por nuestro trabajo como programadores y había que destacar que el pago era bueno, tan bueno que teníamos que soportar a una gran molestia, Troy, quien siempre por las mañanas venia a molestar y a coquetear con otras empleadas quienes siempre caían en los encantos del mastodonte sin cerebro. Con todo el dinero ganado construí una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, muy cómoda y tranquila pintada por fuera de blanco y con un gran jardín por detrás, y muchas cosas más.

Como pensaran mi vida es lujosa y podría decirse que soy feliz. Lo único que me hace feliz en estos momentos es ver My Little Pony. ¿Ahora mismo deben estar pensando que soy un fracasado que mira una serie de ponis coloridos para niñas? A mí no me importa lo que piensen de mí y saben ¿Por qué? yo les respondo, las únicas cosas que hacen que escape de la maldita realidad a las que fui destinado son mi familia, mis amigos, los videojuegos, las películas y esta misma serie. Admítanlo, si tuviera que describir a este mundo en una sola palabra seria "mierda", y el porqué es obvio tuvimos dos guerras mundiales, el racismo no se detendrá, el hambre, la pobreza y la inseguridad siguen existiendo gracias a gente que está en el gobierno, que se interesan en el capital ganado más que en su propia familia y aun así las personas no se dan cuenta. Y yo supe todo esto a los trece años, y ahora se con total certeza que este mundo nunca cambiara, podría hacer algo al respecto pero que caso tiene no cambiaría nada. En este mismo instante he tomado una decisión y esa decisión es suicidarme. Siempre lo he pensado y acabo acobardándome al último minuto, pero esta vez no. Lo decidí premeditadamente, me tomare una semana para que mi familia y amigos me vean por última vez antes de que me aleje de ellos por toda la eternidad.

Merecen tenerme por lo menos una semana, quisiera que fueran dos o inclusive un mes entero pero no puedo, no puedo seguir aguantando en un mundo en el que la gente acaba siendo asesinada, masacrada, exterminada, fusilada, etcétera. Muchas personas se dan cuenta y aun así siguen con su vida diaria, pero estoy seguro que esas personas realmente tienen corazón, esas personas se preocupan por otras y lamentablemente hay muy pocas de estas, me encantaría seguir en este mundo para al menos decir con la frente en alto. Yo fui Evan, fui ese joven que hizo esa cosa importante que ahora toda la gente del mundo conoce, pero aunque lo intente ya elegí mi futuro y ese futuro se encuentra bajo tierra, además de encontrarse tan solo a siete días de este. Solo espero que cuando muera, todos mis seres queridos me recuerden como fui, un joven que siempre lucho por el bien de otro, quien nunca se rindió y el que dio amor a su padre, a su madre, a su hermano y a sus amigos.

Que desgracia que tenga que dejar el mundo terrenal con la corta edad de 24 años, y a este punto todos los jóvenes tienen aspiraciones o más fácilmente dichos sueños, y no soy la excepción. Muchos desean ser famosos, ser reconocidos por el mundo y hay que admitirlo quien no quiere algo así. Yo también lo deseo pero, tengo otros objetivos que pongo delante de la fama y esos son ser un gran padre y al mismo tiempo un grandioso esposo, y el más importante para mí es ser feliz el resto de mi vida. Pero como mencione anteriormente son solo sueños y aspiraciones, que dentro de poco no tendrán relevancia, pero que se le va hacer ya tome una decisión y pienso cumplirla. Al menos viví una vida feliz, con cada momento en los que pase con mi familia y amigos, esos son los recuerdos que atesorare cuando venga a buscarme la dama de negro. Lo más triste, es que no tuve la oportunidad de enamorarme, desde los trece años intento cumplir ese sueño, no me refiero el de tener novia cualquiera puede tener una mujer al lado suyo y decir que es su novia, a lo que yo me refiero es ese hermoso y cálido sentimiento conocido como amor. Ese sentimiento siempre lo estuve buscando con el simple motivo de regalar la misma sensación y ser recompensado con el mismo afecto de esa persona especial con la cual hubiera decidido estar. Tal vez todo esto se escuche sentimental, pero lo es, finalizo todo lo que he dicho con una gran disculpa a mis padres, a mi hermano, a mis amigos y a esa persona que no tuve oportunidad de conocer, pido disculpas por todo el dolor que les he causado pero no estén tristes, yo siempre los estaré viendo desde el mas allá protegiéndolos.

Quiero que tengan en cuenta esto, mi amada familia, a la cual incluyo a todos mis conocidos y amigos. "La muerte es el fin de una vida, pero una vida no tiene sentido si no se aprovecha para estar con tus seres queridos. Cuando alguien muere su alma deja la tierra, pero la memoria del ser que fue no se olvida, ese recuerdo se guarda tanto en la cabeza como en el corazón". Si al menos tengo que morir en este punto, puedo decir que viví una vida placentera, y tengo total certeza de que no seré olvidado.

Los amo a todos.


	2. La semana antes del final

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic involucra escenas descriptas para adultos, además de contener lenguaje fuerte y escenas violentas.

 **Atención:** El personaje Twilight Sparkle y todo lo relacionado con el universo de My Little Pony, le pertenecen a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. Personajes mencionados en próximos capítulos pueden tener otros creadores a los cuales mencionare al final del mismo. Otros simplemente, son de mi invención y se han inspirado en otros autores, lo cual significa que no son motivo de copyright, aun así mencionare de donde saque mi inspiración de todos ellos en otras secciones.

* * *

 **C** **apitulo 2: La semana antes del final.**

Lo que viene a continuación es un diario de mi última semana de vida, destacare solamente lo más importante. Ya que este diario, será entregado en copias a cada uno de mis familiares y amigos que asistan a mi funeral. Y no quisiera aburrirlos, porque lo que busco es que vean como viví mi última semana.

Día 1: Este día fue domingo, así que me levante como usualmente hago los fines de semana a las 9 de la mañana y me prepare café. Después de vencer la fatiga de despertarme, llame rápidamente a Norman y a Pablo, quienes vinieron en unos pocos minutos, no mencione lo del suicidio para no preocuparlos entonces les dije lo siguiente:

_Que tal si nos reunimos en mi casa, después del trabajo para jugar videojuegos y ver películas hasta el martes. Y digo solo hasta el martes, porque después de las 3 de la tarde tengo planeado visitar por tres días a mi hermano y a mis padres.

Ellos aceptaron sin dudar, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no nos juntábamos para disfrutar un tiempo de amigos. Y así ese mismo domingo, nos divertimos al máximo, jugando videojuegos, viendo películas de acción y escuchando rock.

Día 2: De este día no hay mucho que decir, me desperté a las 6 de la mañana para ducharme, cambiarme y desayunar, para luego llegar a las 7 en punto para trabajar. Como siempre, tuvimos un día normal de trabajo como es usual en la empresa: programar, reparar errores de formato, escanear, efectuar acciones de suma importancia, ser molestados por Troy en la hora de descanso y luego de eso seguir trabajando hasta las 2 de la tarde. Después del trabajo, fue otra cosa ya que decidimos ir a un bar a tomar unos tragos y tengo que admitirlo, me divertí mucho ya que nunca había tomado tanto alcohol en esa tarde. Aunque también odie el hecho de la resaca, fue por alrededor de las 5 de la tarde cuando me desperté en medio de mi casa mientras Norman y Pablo platicaban en el comedor.

_ Finalmente despertaste, nos preocupaste y te trajimos a casa._ Me contesto Norman sirviéndose un poco de café que había quedado en la cafetera.

_Norman tiene razón, si mal no lo recuerdo te tomaste como diez u once jarras de cerveza._ Dijo Pablo intentando soportar la resaca igual que yo.

_ Deberías ser más cuidadoso, nunca antes habías bebido tanto. Así que considérate afortunado al no haber vomitado de regreso a casa._ Menciono Norman justo cuando salí corriendo al baño mientras me tapaba la boca. _Retiro lo dicho._

Día 3: Este día fue como el anterior, pero con una gran diferencia, ya que después de las 3 de la tarde, tendría que partir rumbo a Sudamérica a pasar el resto de los 3 días que tenía planeado con mi familia. Ya tenía todo guardado, había empacado solo lo necesario para el viaje porque de igual manera no iba a quedarme por mucho tiempo en casa de mis padres. Al llegar de trabajar los tres jugamos un rato en la consola y justo antes de partir, les regale a Norman y a Pablo algo muy importante que tenía planeado para ellos.

_Compañeros, antes de partir les traigo unos objetos muy preciados que quiero que conserven._ Les dije a ambos mientras traía una caja de cartón muy pesada. De esta tome dos pequeños cubos metalizados y dos relojes de pulsera.

_ ¿Que son esas cosas?_ Pregunto Pablo, quien se mostraba confundido.

_Son relojes multifunción y asistentes robóticos._ Le respondí.

_Me acuerdo que dijiste que tenias planeado fabricar algunos._ Me respondió Norman.

_ ¿Y cómo funcionan?_ Dijo Pablo que se mostraba fascinado.

_Los asistentes se manejan por comando de voz y los relojes a través de una pantalla holográfica._ Conteste.

_Muchas gracias, pero no podemos aceptar estos regalos._ Menciono Norman, mientras me los devolvía.

_Ustedes son mis mejores amigos, se merecen lo mejor._ Le respondí devolviéndoselos.

_No sé qué decir._ Respondió. _Gracias._

Después de que Norman y Pablo se despidieran, tome un taxi al aeropuerto y me subí al avión con destino a Sudamérica. El viaje no duro mucho, creo que tom horas y luego aterrizamos. Camine por los amplios pasillos del aeropuerto buscando a Mike y mis padres, pero no los encontraba por ninguna parte. Entonces sentí como alguien me agarro del hombro y me dijo:

_Ya sé que he crecido desde que éramos niños, pero no por ese motivo significa que no reconozcas a tu hermano menor._ Me dijo un joven de remera azul y jeans del mismo color.

_Veo claramente que has crecido, espero que esta vez puedas vencerme en los videojuegos._ Le respondí despeinándolo.

_Bueno basta de plática, mamá quiere que te traiga a casa para ver cuánto has crecido, además de que pronto estará lista la cena._ Menciono señalando la salida con su pulgar.

Entonces nos dirigimos a casa en un taxi, mientras conversábamos me conto que consiguió un trabajo como mozo en un restaurante, uno de los mejores. Poco después llegamos a casa, ya desde la distancia se sentía el olor a carne asada.

Al verme mi madre me recibió con un gran abrazo y dijo:

_Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo hijo, estas muy alto y guapo. Estoy segura que tienes muchas chicas persiguiéndote._ Esto último me lo dijo guiñándome un ojo.

_Como tu digas mamá._ Le respondí.

_ Y no habrá un saludo para este viejo de aquí._ Dijo un anciano, bueno no tan anciano, que se encontraba sentado en una silla al cual reconocí como mi padre._ Y cuéntame hijo, ¿cómo te trata la vida?_

_Podría decirse que bastante bien._ Le conteste.

Después de esto, todos ayudamos a poner la mesa y empezamos a comer, la comida estaba riquísima, y como era usual que mamá era la que la mayoría de las veces cocinaba, la felicite por la comida, pero ella me respondió:

_No me lo agradezcas a mí, sino a tu hermano._ Dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Mike.

_Es cierto me llevo tan bien con los chefs en el restaurante, que la mayoría de las veces me pasan sus recetas._ Contesto Mike mientras dejaba de tragar su comida._ Pero ahora cuéntanos de ti hermano, no te vimos por un largo tiempo y no llamas muy seguido que digamos._

Yo muy avergonzado por el hecho de no llamar a mis padres, les dije que trabajaba en la T.E.M.C y que no estaba permitido llamar o recibir llamadas durante el trabajo, además que después de este me llevaba muchas tareas importantes a casa y no tenía tiempo de llamarles. Mi madre muy feliz por mi trabajo en la mayor empresa mundial me abrazo y mi padre me dijo:

_Seguro que tienes un puesto muy alto en esa empresa, después de todo eres muy inteligente y dedicado en todo lo que haces._ Menciono dándole un trago a su cerveza.

_De hecho trabajo de programador._ Le conteste, lo que hiso que escupiera la bebida.

_Un programador y dime quien tiene ese puesto de inventor que ahora mismo deberías tener._ Dijo un poco furioso.

_Un tal Troy, no tengo ni puta idea de cómo llego a ser inventor, es un cabeza hueca._ Le respondí igual de enojado.

_Eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco hijo, y me parece una estupidez que no te dieran ese puesto._ Reclamaba mi padre.

_Tienes razón todos mis compañeros del piso dicen que desperdicio mi potencial como programador, que debería estar más arriba._ Conteste tomando un poco de cerveza.

_Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente será mejor ir a dormir que es muy tarde._ Dijo mi madre levantando los platos.

Después de la plática, Mike me dijo que dormiría en mi antigua habitación, menciono que mamá no había tocado nada del cuarto y efectivamente así era, el cuarto estaba igual como lo había dejado cuando me fui a vivir a Norteamérica. El día había sido muy largo y necesitaba descansar.

Día 4: Me desperté a las 9 de la mañana, ya que no tenía que trabajar. Me prepare un café justo cuando note que mi hermano, mi papá y mi mamá se encontraban en el patio tomando sol. Entonces después de tomar mi café me dirigí al jardín a tomar sol con ellos, aun recuerdo la sensación de los rayos del sol pegándome en el cuerpo, era muy agradable nunca había tenido tiempo de relajarme así en mi casa.

_Hermano te reto a una pelea en la consola._ Dijo Mike muy decidido.

_Está bien, pero no te pongas a llorar cuando te gane._ Le conteste.

Efectivamente ese combate en la consola había sido un poco duro, se notaba que mi hermano había mejorado sus técnicas de pelea. Pero de algún u otro modo acabe ganándole.

_Maldita sea, aun no entiendo cómo es que me ganas._ Menciono mientras apartaba el mando.

_Es cuestión de aprenderse los combos._ Le respondí.

_Mierda, nunca lo había pensado, gracias hermano._ Me contesto mirando en el manual, buscando la lista de combos.

_ De nada para eso están los hermanos mayores._ Le dije levantándome del asiento.

En ese instante mi mamá me agarro de la remera verde que traía puesta, y me puso un pulóver del mismo color.

_Al parecer te queda bien._ Me dijo admirándome.

_Mamá, ¿para qué me das este pulóver?_ Le pregunte.

_Acá en Sudamérica es pleno verano, pero en Norteamérica es invierno y hará frio así que pensé tejerte algo para que te abrigues._ Me respondió.

_Gracias mamá, no sé qué decir._ Le mencione.

_No tienes que decir nada, solo disfrútalo._ Me contesto sonriéndome.

Día 5: Hoy es el último día que paso con mi familia, antes de devolverme a casa. Sé que aun me faltan 2 días, pero el viernes lo tengo destinado para tomarme un día para mí mismo y el sábado será el final de todo, pero solo al anochecer ya que haré las últimas llamadas a mis familiares y amigos. Sé que ya he pasado tiempo con ellos pero, quiero que escuchen mi voz por última vez.

Todo esto lo pensé mientras tomaba sol el jueves por la mañana, entonces sentí que alguien se sentaba al lado mío y no era otro más que mi padre.

_ ¿Por qué tan pensativo hijo?_ Me pregunto mi papá.

_ ¿Qué harías si te quedara una semana de vida?_ Le pregunte esperando la respuesta.

_Pasaría los últimos momentos con mis amigos y mi familia. ¿Por qué preguntas?_ Me contesto mirando el cielo.

_Por nada. Pero si tuviera que morir yo en este momento, ¿qué dirías vos? Que tuve una vida ¿buena, mala, regular?_ Le pregunte.

_Podría decir que tuviste una vida regular y a la vez buena, y también diría que estoy orgulloso de voz hijo._ Me respondió poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

_Gracias papá significa mucho para mí._ Esto último se lo dije al punto de empezar a derramar lagrimas pero no pudo notarlo, era muy bueno para evitar las emociones.

Después de las 3 o 3:30 de la tarde, fui traído al aeropuerto con ayuda de mis padres. Todos se despidieron de mí, cuando tome el vuelo devuelta a Norteamérica y al igual que el anterior no tardo mucho en que volviéramos a tocar tierra firme. Después de eso, tome un taxi a mi casa y al pasar por la puerta decidí comer una manzana, pero algo me trajo la atención porque recuerdo que antes de partir tenía cinco manzanas en la heladera. No le di mucha importancia y en vez de devorar la fruta, me devore un pedazo de pastel que había quedado solitario en su bandeja.

Día 6:Ya después de un día agotador de trabajo me tome un tiempo para mí mismo, no solo para relajarme sino también para meditar toda mi vida, recuerdo lo que hacía de niño con mi hermano menor, con mi mamá y con mi papá. Recuerdo esos momentos, en el parque cuando jugaba con Norman y Pablo o cuando nos reuníamos en mi casa para jugar videojuegos. Recuerdo esas tardes de fastidio cuando traía malas calificaciones de los exámenes y esas en las cuales traía felicidad con una buena nota. Recuerdo esos momentos de descanso viendo televisión, dibujando e imaginando cualquier tipo de cosas. Y el mejor recuerdo fue cuando conocí My Little Pony, lo recuerdo muy bien estaba aburrido, cambiando de canal en la tele cuando decidí dejar de cambiar y ahí estaba. En la pantalla se plasmaba un mundo mágico, colorido, que emanaba alegría, aunque fui criticado por Mike a los pocos minutos el también quedo cautivado por la serie. Se lo conté a Norman y a Pablo, quienes aunque no les gustara siempre me respetaron por quien soy, un Brony.

Mientras divagaba en mis recuerdos, escuche un pequeño sonido de pasos casi indetectable, pensé que eran ratas y que no debía preocuparme, ya que después de mañana pronto venderían mi casa y los nuevos dueños se encargarían del problema.

Día 7: Bueno a diferencia de los otros días, este no se caracteriza por ser feliz, al contrario este día se sentía amargo, horrible, me inspiraba temor y tristeza por el simple motivo el cual ya conocía. Este día era el último de mi vida, el día en que mi alma pasaría a otro lugar y en el cual mi destino se sellaría eternamente. No lo sé, pero cada vez que me siento triste, enojado, frustrado, con miedo y en este caso sin ganas de vivir, el clima es oscuro y lluvioso. Pase toda la mañana en el sofá sin hacer nada, perdí el tiempo viendo el techo de la sala de estar color blanco como las nubes del cielo, pensando como seria la vida de todos los que conocía después de que yo muriera. Solo pensar en eso me provocaba gran tristeza, y me rompía el corazón.

Entonces mire el reloj de la cocina que marcaba las 7 de la tarde y al tocar 8 de la noche todo acabaría, todo lo que conocía, toda la gente que amaba y todo lo que quise hacer mientras estuviera vivo ya no importaría.

_Es hora de hacer las llamadas._ Mencione mientras agarraba el teléfono para llamar a Norman, quien a los pocos segundos contesto.

_Si ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?_ Dijo Norman atendiéndome.

_Hola Norman, soy yo, Evan te llamaba para decirte..._ No pude acabar de terminar, porque escuche a Pablo quien preguntaba quien estaba al teléfono, a lo que Norman respondió con mi nombre y Pablo cacho otro teléfono en la sala.

_Bueno ya que estamos los dos escuchando ¿qué decías?_ Me contesto Pablo.

_Este pedido iba a ser para Norman pero también te lo encargo a vos Pablo._ Les mencione.

_Pedido, ¿qué clase de pedido?_ Pregunto Norman.

_Iré directamente al punto, escuchen si el lunes no llego al trabajo, ¿me harían un favor?_ Les pregunte un poco incomodo por lo del favor que pronto iban a saber.

_Claro, dinos ¿cuál es?_ Dijo Pablo.

_Podrían… darle una golpiza a Troy de mi parte en el descanso._ Conteste cerrando los ojos esperando ser regañado por mis amigos, pero la respuesta fue algo distinta de lo que esperaba.

_Por su puesto nos encantaría._ Respondió Norman haciendo sonar sus nudillos en el altavoz del teléfono.

_ Ese idiota siempre nos ha estado molestando, mucho más a ti por ser, tú sabes brony. Sería un placer para nosotros hacerte ese favor._ Contesto terminando la frase Pablo.

_Muchas gracias se los agradezco en el alma._ Esto lo dije llorando, pero nunca supe cómo podía hablar sin quebrar mi voz.

Después de terminar esta plática, volví a marcar en el teléfono esta vez para llamar a mi mamá o a cualquiera quien atendiera el teléfono. Tuve mucha suerte ya que, quien había contestado el teléfono era mi madre. Nunca lo supe, pero siempre prefería hablar con mi mamá que con mi hermano o con mi papá, siempre pensé que mi madre me comprendía, posiblemente por ese enlace inseparable de madre e hijo.

_ Si, habla Julieta ¿que desea?_ Pregunto mi madre ante el teléfono.

_Hola mamá, soy yo Evan, te llamaba para saber cómo estaba la familia._ Respondí, no supe que paso pero de pronto empecé a llorar.

_Estamos todos bien, no te preocupes._ Me contesto.

_Tengo algo que decirle a Mike._ Con esto dicho, mi madre le paso el teléfono a mi hermano.

_Hola hermano, ¿qué sucede?_ Respondió Mike.

_Hola Mike, solo quería decirte que mi habitación y todo lo que hay en ella ahora te pertenece._ Le dije mientras me tapaba la boca para evitar lanzar un grito de tristeza por el hecho de no volver a ver a mi hermano.

_Enserió hermano, gracias eres el mejor. ¿Quieres decirle algo a papá?_ Me pregunto a lo que le respondí con un sí.

_Hola, hijo ¿como estas?_ Dijo mi padre con esa voz animada de siempre.

_Bien, solo quería decirte que aunque no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, solo te quería decir que… eres el mejor padre del mundo._ Casi se me rompe el corazón, de solo estar pensando de cómo reaccionaría mi padre al saber la noticia más tarde.

_Gracias y tu eres el mejor hijo que un padre puede tener, ¿Quieres decirle algo a mamá?_ Me pregunto y respondí positivamente.

_Si hijo, ¿que querías decirme?_ Dijo mi madre con esa hermosa vos que la caracterizaba.

_Mamá… ¿vos siempre…me amaras?_ Le pregunte intentando no quebrar la voz y preocuparla.

_Claro hijo, por siempre y para siempre._ Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, lloraba a cantaros, sentía como se me anudaba la garganta y con la mano que me quedaba me agarraba la cara.

_Yo también te amo._ Esto último hizo que me arrodillara en el piso, mientras colocaba el teléfono en su lugar no podía pensar como quedaría mi madre cuando se enterase.

Para colmo volví a mirar el reloj de la cocina, las 8 en punto. Me dirigí a mi cuarto lentamente y del cajón de mi mesa de noche saque un revólver y de la caja de municiones una bala.

_Terminemos esto de una puta vez._ Dije poniendo la boca del revólver debajo de mi mandíbula inferior. Podía ver mi vida pasar ante mis ojos, pero no había jalado el gatillo. Podía imaginarme como iba a reventarse mi cabeza y el dolor que generaría a mis familiares incluidos mis amigos.

En ese instante volví a escuchar el sonido de esa rata pasando por las tablas del piso del ático.

_Carajo, otra vez esa maldita rata. Si al menos tengo que suicidarme quiero hacerlo en paz._ Dije decidido mientras dejaba el revólver en mi cama.

Entonces me dirigí al armario de mi habitación y de este tome un bate de softball hecho de acero sintético. Camine hacia la escalera del ático, lo abrí muy lentamente para evitar que el animal me escuchara y tuviera chance de escapar. El ático era oscuro pero tenía la suerte de conocerlo como la palma de mi mano, sabía muy bien que tenía dos vigas a mis lados y en la viga derecha tenía el interruptor de la luz. Me quede en el lugar por unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, intentando escuchar al pequeño animal que dentro de poco quedaría tendido en el suelo sin vida. Me dirigí al interruptor pretendiendo hacer el menor ruido posible, lo que fue inútil ya que olvide que cerca de la base de la viga había quedado la punta de un clavo. Que con tan mala suerte, intentando activar el interruptor moví mi pierna derecha haciéndola chocar con el clavo, que se enterró lo suficiente para hacerme gritar.

_Maldito clavo de mierda._ Mencione cuando me arrodillaba adolorido y empezaba a inspeccionarme la pierna, efectivamente la punta del clavo se enterró en mi musculo y me provoco un agujero, que además de provocarme dolor podía sentir como poco a poco se escurría la sangre y tuve la suerte de mi lado, ya que no tenía una hemorragia.

En ese instante no supe como paso, pero pude escuchar la respiración del animal parecía ,intensa y agitada, la rata sabía perfectamente que estaba ahí, con los ojos bien abiertos intente divisarla y claramente con la oscuridad no podía lograrlo. Entonces mientras sostenía el bate con mi mano izquierda, rápidamente encendería con mi mano restante la luz del ático y cuando lo tuviera a la vista lo mataría. Al encender la luz estaba a punto de darle un golpe mortal al causante de mi furia, pero en eso me detuve, el foco que iluminaba la habitación no me mostraba una rata sino un unicornio y no uno cualquiera era Twilight Sparkle, quien se tapaba los ojos con sus patas en una posición de bolita. No podía comprenderlo, si era un unicornio ¿Por qué no se protegió con su magia? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo es que acabo en mi ático? La primera pregunta se respondió por sí sola, note claramente que se notaba muy delgada casi en los huesos, posiblemente por la falta de alimento y líquidos. Algo me sorprendió y me aterro al mismo tiempo, podía ver que en su pata trasera izquierda tenía una cortadura no muy frecuente ya que el rastro de sangre que dejo me condujo al mismo clavo de la viga derecha. Tal vez lo hice por lastima, o el verdadero motivo posiblemente fue, que adoraba ver a la unicornio morada en la serie, no lo sé pero, siempre pensaba que Twilight se parecía a mi o al menos había vivido lo mismo que yo. Ambos éramos poco sociables en nuestra infancia, dedicábamos demasiado el estudio, éramos burlados por nuestra inteligencia, además de que teníamos buenos amigos y familiares que nos apoyaban en todo, pero también teníamos alguien que nos molestaba por envidia ella tenía a Trixie y yo al desgraciado de Troy. Me acerque despacio tratando de evitar que se alejara de mí, lo cual no sucedió y me puse en cuclillas dándole la espalda.

_Si no quieres que se te infecte esa herida tendré que limpiarla. Tengo que incluir que por tu aspecto no has comido nada, así que pide lo que quieras que yo te lo cocinare._ Le dije mientras le hacia un movimiento con las manos para que se sostuviera a mi espalda, al mismo tiempo esperando que me comprendiera ya que había puesto el mango del bate en mi boca para poderla cargar con mis dos manos.

Y a los pocos segundos sentí como se agarraba a mis hombros, y para asegurarme de que no se cayera con mis manos le agarre las patas traseras como si estuviera cargando en mi espalda a un niño pequeño. El viaje a la cocina fue un poco incomodo, ya que no era fácil bajar las escaleras con un poni en mi espalda sin olvidar el hecho de que tenía una pierna lastimada. Finalmente a los pocos minutos llegamos al destino, deje a la unicornio en una silla cerca de la mesa de vidrio que adornaba la habitación y me dirigí al baño donde guardaba un maletín de primeros auxilios. De este saque un spray de agua oxigenada, vendas y curitas.

Ya con todo en mano, me acerque a Twilight quien se me quedo mirando, mientras la desinfectaba y curaba la cortadura del clavo. Al acabar repetí el proceso en mi pierna derecha, pero aunque era un pequeño hueco este sangraba, mucho más que la herida de la poni, así que después de desinfectarla tome un poco de algodón con el que tape el agujero y luego lo envolví todo en vendas. Después de curar mis heridas y las de Twilight, de la heladera saque la manzana que me quedaba y se lo di a la unicornio.

_Estoy seguro que te comiste mis otras manzanas, pero dudo que fueran suficientes para alimentarte por una semana. Así que comete la última, y dime qué quieres que te cocine._ Le dije gentilmente mientras dejaba la manzana sobre la mesa, pero no pronuncio ninguna palabra. _Lo lamento, creo que olvide mis modales. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, me gustaría saber._ Le pregunte mirándola desde el lavamanos de la cocina, se que era una pregunta estúpida porque sabía perfectamente su nombre, pero en esos momentos tenía que ayudarla y pensé que haciéndola sentirse mejor la ayudaría. Entonces, a los pocos minutos me respondió.

_Es Twi…Twilight Sparkle señor._

_Twilight, es un nombre hermoso y poco usual, es un placer conocerte. Ahora sí, ¿Qué quieres que te cocine?_ Le volví a preguntar, mientras me lavaba las manos.

_No lo sé, pero me encantaría si pudiera hacer una ensalada, si no es un problema para usted claro._ Me contesto poniendo uno de sus cascos detrás de su cabeza.

_Sus deseos son ordenes mi lady._ Dije mientras hacía una reverencia y empezaba a arrancar las hojas de la lechuga. _Si no te molesta me gustaría saber, ¿cómo es que acabaste en mi ático?_ Pregunte lavando las hojas de lechuga al igual que los tomates y las zanahorias.

_Bueno, escuche hablar a mi maestra, la Princesa Celestia, con su hermana, la Princesa Luna, sobre una raza nombrada como humanos, y en esa conversación menciono que había un hechizo de tele transportación a su mundo. Pero menciono que nadie debería enterarse, entonces al encontrar el hechizo lo utilice y acabe en su casa._ Me respondió de la manera más dulce posible o eso creo yo. _ ¿Pero aun no sé el motivo del porque no quería que nadie llegara a un lugar tan hermoso?_ Menciono observando el entorno.

_Creo saber el motivo y debe ser por el hecho de que somos una raza muy destructiva y despreciable, por decir un adjetivo._ Le respondí cortando los vegetales.

_ ¿Destructiva y despreciable?, ¿Por qué dice eso?_ Me pregunto un poco confundida, mientras le daba una mordida a su manzana.

_Bueno veras, nosotros estamos destruyendo el habitad de muchas especies, además de contaminarlos y en algunos casos esas especies están en peligro de extinción. De ahí vendría lo destructivo y lo despreciable es por el simple hecho de que, odiamos nuestra propia raza y muchos de nosotros acabamos muertos intentando eliminarnos unos a otros._ Le conteste con un tono de seriedad, cuando mesclaba todos los ingredientes y agregaba un poco de aceite.

_ ¿Y a qué se debe todo eso?_ Me pregunto dándole otra mordida a la manzana.

_Hay muchos motivos, pero los más frecuentes son por dinero, muchos territorios en el mundo tienen grandes cantidades de recursos valiosos._ Le respondí mezclando la ensalada a la cual le había puesto un poco de sal anteriormente y se la serví en un plato. _Acá esta tu ensalada Twilight, espero que la disfrutes._

_Estoy segura que esta deliciosa._ Dijo levantando con su magia el tenedor que le había dejado al lado del plato y empezó a comer desesperadamente.

_Deberías comer más despacio, sino te dolerá el estomago._ Le mencione mientras abría una botella de cerveza que tenía en el refrigerador.

_Lo siento, es que nunca antes había comido una ensalada tan rica como esta._ Esto último lo tome como un cumplido, siempre me ha gustado que las personas me digan que les gusta la comida que preparo.

_De cualquier manera, quisiera saber si puedes volver a tu mundo con otro hechizo, no es que me moleste que estés aquí es por el hecho de que debes tener amigos y familiares que se deben estar preocupando._ Le dije terminando de tomar la botella de cerveza y tirándola en el tacho de basura.

_Lamentablemente no, recuerdo como hacer el hechizo para venir al mundo humano, pero de tan emocionada que estaba olvide leer el hechizo contrario._ Me respondió agachando la cabeza.

_Bueno si ese es el caso, puedes quedarte a vivir el tiempo que quieras en mi casa. No pienso dejarte a tu suerte en un mundo como este._ Le dije mientras sacaba del armario de mi habitación sabanas y las acomodaba en una cama que se encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes. Después de preparar la cama en la cual dormiría Twilight, le di un pequeño recorrido por la casa y acabamos al final en la misma habitación.

_Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, tu sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo. ¿Cuál es?_ Me pregunto mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

_Mi nombre es Evan._ Le conteste mirándola desde el marco de la puerta.

_Pues muchas gracias Evan, por todo lo que has hecho por mí._ Me dijo sonriendo.

_De nada, que tengas buenas noches._ Le conteste mientras apagaba la luz y cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

Después de eso me dirigí a mi cuarto y me cambie la ropa para acostarme a dormir, pero no podía, seguía pensando si todo lo que había pasado hace algunas horas había sido real o tan solo era un sueño o una ilusión. Me encontraba en la cama acostado, mirando el blanco techo, cuando otra vez esa voz me volvió a hablar. Esa voz la empecé a escuchar hace como 4 años atrás, siempre me decía las cosas que quería escuchar o me hacia entrar en razón cuando lo necesitaba.

_ ¿Enserio crees que fue un sueño o una especie de ilusión?_ Me dijo la vos, siempre me parecía familiar pero no sabía de quien era.

_Si, no hay ni una mínima probabilidad, de que la Twilight Sparkle de la que estamos hablando sea la misma del programa y que ahora este viviendo con nosotros, digo conmigo._ Le dije un poco fastidiado porque parecía poco probable de que esto hubiera sucedido.

_Escucha hagamos un trato, si es que Twilight es una farsa y como te interrumpió con este asunto del suicidio, te suicidaras mañana y en el caso contrario bueno sabrás que es real._ Me contesto muy seguro de sí mismo.

_Trato hecho._ Le respondí.

Y así es como pase mi última semana, pero ahora que lo pienso, mejor guardo esto como un diario personal o algo así, solo dios sabrá que le deparara a estas notas y a las que vendrán próximamente.


	3. Una Oportunidad

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic involucra escenas descriptas para adultos, además de contener lenguaje fuerte y escenas violentas.

 **Atención:** El personaje Twilight Sparkle y todo lo relacionado con el universo de My Little Pony, le pertenecen a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. Personajes mencionados en próximos capítulos pueden tener otros creadores a los cuales mencionare al final del mismo. Otros simplemente, son de mi invención y se han inspirado en otros autores, lo cual significa que no son motivo de copyright, aun así mencionare de donde saque mi inspiración de todos ellos en otras secciones.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Una oportunidad.**

Hoy me desperté a las nueve de la mañana, por el hecho de que ayer había sido sábado y significaba que esta mañana era domingo. Me prepare café, me lo serví en una tasa y lo empecé a beber mientras miraba televisión sentado en el sofá de la sala de descanso.

_Son las nueve de la mañana, aun crees que Twilight se levante._ Le dije en un tono irónico a la voz en mi cabeza.

_Ten paciencia, pronto despertara._ Me contesto.

_Quisiera verlo._ Le respondí pensando en mi inminente victoria, hasta que de pronto algo me tapo los ojos y no quería que los destapara.

_Adivina quién soy._ Me dijo una dulce voz la cual, reconocí como la de la unicornio morada.

_No es adivinar, si sabes quién te tapa los ojos, Twilight._ Mencione, mientras me retiraba sus cascos de mis ojos. _Y, ¿Cómo está tu pata?_ Le pregunte dándole un sorbo a mi café.

_Mucho mejor, creo que dentro de unos días sanara por completo._ Me respondió sentándose al lado mío en el sofá.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, mientras mirábamos la televisión y al mismo tiempo disfrutando del café, además de la mutua compañía. El silencio se vio interrumpido, cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar y no era nadie más que Norman que me retaba a una pelea en Master of Pain, un videojuego creado por Pablo, Norman y yo, a lo cual acepte al instante ya que en cada partida de masacre, acababa ganando con la mayor cantidad de asesinatos. Era obvio que la ganaba porque todos mis personajes eran fuertes o sino estratégicos. Y conocía perfectamente cómo jugarlos ya que, yo había creado los personajes, no es que el juego los traía integrados, sino que vos mismo creabas a tus personajes y en este juego era invencible porque siempre he contado con una gran imaginación.

_¿Quien era? _ Pregunto Twilight , mientras seguía tomando su café.

_Era un amigo mío, me acaba de retar a una competencia._ Le dije mientras de una caja de cartón sacaba un CD con la imagen del juego, y un pequeño palo de color plateado. Después de eso me coloque unas pequeñas sondas en el cuerpo y tome el palo que desprendió un holograma de un tubo verde al iniciarse la partida. _Ya que se me hace fácil cada vez que juego, quisiera que vos eligieras a mi personaje._ Le mencione a Twilight, mientras posaba el tubo verde en mi hombro como si fuera una espada.

_¿Cualquiera?, bueno, que tal si usas el que se llama Iron Bull._ Me dijo, a lo cual señale con mi dedo índice y pronuncie el nombre del personaje. A los pocos minutos, se mostro en la pantalla al temible Iron Bull, un golem de piedra que se ganaba su nombre gracias a unos grandes cuernos. Todo su ser parecía una armadura que solo dejaba visibles sus ojos, que brillaban en un tono verde claro. Su aspecto demostraba dureza tanto interna como externa y eso lo destacaba. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que portaba un gran mazo de piedra y era un peligro para cualquier oponente, ya que era sumamente sanguinario.

Luego apareció el escenario de batalla, la tierra volcánica, habíamos creado unas texturas y animaciones tan buenas que parecía que el calor de la lava realmente existía. De repente, aparecieron dos bloques de personajes después de que Iron Bull estuviese cargado para la batalla, en uno aparecía un mercenario con muchas pistolas y municiones, en el otro aparecía un gladiador con varias cicatrices en los brazos. Estos eran Ancient Hunter, el personaje de Norman, e Invictus , el personaje de Pedro. Ambos bloques tenían un fondo azul, eso significaba que ambos eran equipo.

_Dos contra uno, eso no es justo._ Dijo Twilight un poco indignada.

_Tranquila, no creo que puedan vencerme._ Mencione muy seguro y a los pocos segundos empezó la pelea, era un mapa amplio y éramos solo tres jugadores. Así que, había arreglado con Norman que combatiríamos en el coliseo de obsidiana.

Y efectivamente ahí estaban, los dos esperándome y para su mala suerte, estaban dándome la espalda. Fue instintivo, rápidamente Iron Bull fue corriendo hacia ambos y con una mano agarro a Invictus para luego partirlo a la mitad, Hunter reacciono rápidamente para esquivar un martillazo del golem y en la vida real el holograma tomaba la forma de la pesada arma.

_Toma esto, desgraciado._ Contesto Ancient Hunter disparándole al guerrero, pero este ni se inmuto.

_Pagaras por tu insolencia._ Respondió Iron Bull con una vos gruesa y al instante, Hunter recibió un martillazo en la cabeza, que acabo arrancándosela del cuerpo. Al finalizar, apareció un cartel que decía: Tus enemigos han sido aniquilados, creo que les has demostrado que es el dolor.

En ese instante empecé a festejar, pero luego me detuve cuando note que la unicornio se quedo perpleja con la pelea, como iba a culparla, el juego estaba diseñado para demostrar la mayor cantidad de sangre y sufrimiento por parte de los personajes. No le di mucha importancia y jugué dos partidas más. Luego no pude seguir, ya que veía a Twilight mirando el piso, no sabía que le pasaba así que decidí apagar el juego sin antes despedirme de mis amigos y hablar con ella.

_ ¿Qué pasa Twilight, te sientes mal?_ Le pregunte a la unicornio morada, quien me respondió un poco molesta y al punto de que se le quebrara la voz.

_No, en serio pretendes que quiero ver gente mutilada y sobre todo eso de la peor forma posible._ Me respondió, soltando lagrimas.

_No lo pretendía, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte, así es este mundo._ Le conteste seriamente mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

_ ¿Es necesario verle el lado malo a todo?_ Me volvió a interrogar con una mirada fija.

_No le veo el lado malo, yo solo veo la realidad._ Le respondí sentándome en el sofá, con las manos detrás de la cabeza. _Lo… siento Twilight._ Dije apenado por mi comportamiento. _De cualquier forma, esto es un videojuego yo nunca haría esto en la vida real._

_Estoy segura que no._ Me respondió dándome un abrazo, mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

_Bueno, si necesitas algo estaré en el jardín, necesito pensar en algo importante._ Le dije, dirigiéndome a la parte trasera de la casa y me acosté en el tronco de un gran sauce que se encontraba al final de la cerca que delimitaba el jardín con un bosque.

El sauce en el cual me recostaba era mi lugar favorito, siempre me colocaba debajo de su sombra para meditar, descansar o en este caso inspirarme. Era como un amigo mas, que me acompañaba cuando lo necesitaba, además de mantenerme fresco en los calurosos veranos. Al instante me vino la inspiración cuando tenía los ojos cerrados, su figura era como de un pequeño brazalete pero aun tenía que definir qué función cumpliría el artefacto y sobre todo su mecanismo. Me esforzaba por seguir con el modelo, pero no podía, al menos tenía una base por la cual empezar y en ese instante apareció Twilight quien pasaba por la puerta hacia el jardín.

_ ¿Necesitas algo Twilight?_ Le pregunte apoyando las manos en mis piernas.

_Realmente no, solo vine a hacerte compañía._ Me respondió sentándose al lado mío, mejor dicho se acostó en el pasto y reposo su cabeza en mi pierna izquierda. Siempre me pregunto por qué hago cosas sin sentido y esta no fue la excepción, ya que sin ningún motivo alguno, empecé a acariciar la melena de la unicornio, al parecer no le molestaba, al contrario parecía gustarle.

_Ahora que recuerdo, mañana es Lunes y tengo que trabajar ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?_ Le dije un poco sobresaltado.

_No te preocupes, estaré bien, aunque tendría que buscar una manera de entretenerme._ Me contesto levantándose.

_No es por eso, es que no quiero que te quedes sola._ Le respondí poniendo una mano detrás de mi cabeza.

_Descuida, puedo usar magia, así que puedo protegerme._ Me menciono dirigiéndose dentro de la casa, mientras la acompañaba a su lado.

Ambos entramos y nos sentamos en el sofá, a mirar el televisor, y después de unas horas se me ocurrió algo que entretendría a Twilight mientras estuviera en el trabajo, así que le dije que me siguiera y muy pronto llegamos a una puerta oculta detrás de las paredes de la habitación en donde actualmente descansaba la unicornio. Al pasar por esta, ingrese un código que nos llevo a mi gran biblioteca mecanizada.

_ ¿Qué es este lugar?_ Pregunto Twilight emocionada al ver la gran cantidad de libros.

_Es mi biblioteca mecanizada, si buscas un libro, solo escribes el titulo en esta tabla y una mano mecánica te lo traerá al instante._ Le respondí con una gran sonrisa en la cara, mostrándole el tablero de búsqueda.

_Es genial, déjame probar, que tal si busco "Biología"._ Dijo escribiendo la palabra y a los pocos segundos una mano de metal se desplego y se dirigió a una de las estanterías, que de la cual extrajo el libro y rápidamente se lo entrego a la unicornio.

_Bueno, espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa._ Le dije viendo lo emocionada que estaba Twilight.

_Gustarme, me encantó, muchas gracias Evan._ Me contesto abrazándome.

_No tienes porque agradecerme._ Le respondí, mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor a cenar.

Después de que Twilight cenara, otra ensalada, se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir. Y me quede solo en el comedor tomando café, pero podría decirse que también me acompañaba esa voz que me empezó a hablar.

_Bueno, acabe ganando la apuesta y no te suicidaras, además sabes que Twilight es real.

_Si, correcto ahora lo sé._ Le conteste felizmente bebiendo el café.

_Escucha, tienes una oportunidad, aprovéchala._ Me menciono.

_ ¿A qué te refieres con oportunidad?_ Le pregunte confundido.

_No te hagas el estúpido, ambos sabemos que te gusta Twilight, y no de un fan a su personaje favorito, me refiero a verdadero amor._ Me contesto firmemente.

_ ¿Y qué debería hacer?_ Le volví a preguntar en un tono de voz muy bajo.

_Dentro de unas pocas semanas será 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín, te sugiero que le hagas un regalo._ Me dijo un poco feliz, o al menos eso pensaba.

_ ¿Cómo qué?_ Le conteste.

_Algo se te ocurrirá, pero será mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana debes trabajar recuerdas._ Me menciono así que, inmediatamente me fui a dormir sin antes haber puesto el reloj despertador para las 6:00 de la mañana. Lo que me daría tiempo para hacer lo que hago usualmente y otras cosas más.


	4. El plan y la nueva empleada

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic involucra escenas descriptas para adultos, además de contener lenguaje fuerte y escenas violentas.

 **Atención:** El personaje Twilight Sparkle y todo lo relacionado con el universo de My Little Pony, le pertenecen a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. Personajes mencionados en próximos capítulos pueden tener otros creadores a los cuales mencionare al final del mismo. Otros simplemente, son de mi invención y se han inspirado en otros autores, lo cual significa que no son motivo de copyright, aun así mencionare de donde saque mi inspiración de todos ellos en otras secciones.

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: El plan y la nueva empleada.**

Me levante a las 6:00 de la mañana, gracias al reloj despertador. Entonces, me duche y me cambie para ir a trabajar, sin antes preparar comida para Twilight ya que dudo mucho que sepa usar un microondas, o encender un horno y si se aburría le deje el código de la biblioteca en una mesa que estaba en su habitación. Con la certeza confianza de que la unicornio estaría bien, partí rumbo al trabajo, esperaba que fuera otro día normal en la oficina, y así fue a excepción de que estaba planeando un regalo para Twilight, además de conocer a la nueva secretaria del jefe, Nicole.

Todo comenzó normalmente programando códigos y escaneando formatos, hasta que llego la hora del descanso y como era usual vendría Troy a molestarnos. Así que los tres nos apresuramos a llegar al dispensador de agua que estaba en el pasillo y empezamos a conversar, hablando de lo más importante, incluyendo de lo más estúpido y divertido para pasar un buen rato. Todo esto antes de que viniera el mastodonte y lo cagara todo. Pero no fue el idiota de Troy quien interrumpió la conversación, sino una hermosa joven de alrededor de los 18 o 19 años, de pelo rubio con ojos azules y luciendo una figura delgada. Obviamente, los tres quedamos por así decirlo "embobados" al ver a la chica, pero aparente no interesarme mucho en ella y en eso no les fue muy bien a Norman y Pablo que quedaron con la boca abierta al verla. Teníamos muchas empleadas hermosas en la empresa, pero podríamos decir que ella las sobrepasaba y esto implicaba que Troy no tardaría mucho en echarle el ojo.

_Discúlpenme por la interrupción, pero ¿Podrían decirme donde está la oficina del señor Gigas?_ Pregunto la joven, a lo cual me quede impresionado cuando menciono el apellido Gigas, ya que justamente era el apellido del jefe.

_Claro, sigue este pasillo y en esa sala con la gran puerta negra es la oficina de Gigas._ Le respondí gentilmente señalando con mi mano derecha, con la cual sostenía un vaso de plástico.

Entonces después de recibir las indicaciones, se dirigió a la oficina, a lo cual me empezó a hablar Pablo y Norman. Quienes habían salido de ese estado de estupidez en que habían quedado y me volvieron a hablar.

_Evan, ya sé que la nueva empleada está muy buena, pero te tomara de pervertido si no la dejas de seguirla con la mirada._ Me menciono Pablo tomando un poco de agua.

_No es por eso, si no que en pocos minutos vendrá Troy y…_ No pude terminar la frase, ya que a la distancia veía a la nueva empleada siendo agarrada de la muñeca por el cavernícola y ya de por si se notaba que la joven no le gustaba.

_Vamos a ayudarla._ Dijo Norman, a lo cual Pablo y yo lo acompañamos. _Ahora que recuerdo, ¿quieres que le demos esa golpiza que te prometimos?_ Me pregunto mientras caminábamos hacia donde estaba la joven.

_No, déjalo para otro día. Tengo otra idea._ Le respondí apurando el paso. _Escucha, Troy déjala en paz, que quieras tener sexo con cada mujer de este edificio no te da derecho a que la trates de esta manera._ Le dije de una manera amenazante, inmediatamente Troy la soltó y se puso en frente mío.

_Al parecer, la alimaña tiene agallas, para enfrentarme._ Me dijo parándose firmemente mostrando el pecho. _Ya que me arruinaste una futura cita, aquí tienes un pequeño regalito de mi parte._ Y no fue nada menos que un puñetazo en mi estomago, que me acabo quitando el aire. Con lo sucedido en frente de sus ojos mis dos mejores amigos se acercaron a ayudarme y mientras me levantaban, les dije en vos baja que mi idea había sido exitosa. A los pocos segundos se escucho el altavoz y de este soltaba una voz gruesa, sin mencionar un poco firme.

_Señor Troy, venga a mi oficina ¡AHORA!_ Esto último lo dijo fuertemente y con un tono de furia.

A lo cual Troy obedeció, y este fue el momento que recordare por el resto de mi vida, ya que al escuchar lo furioso que estaba el jefe, fue corriendo rápidamente a su oficina sin mencionar que estaba asustado posiblemente se había cagado del susto. En los pocos minutos, que estuvo Troy en la oficina me quede sentado ya que literalmente no podía caminar del dolor, después de que el gran idiota saliera y volviera a su oficina escuche lo que no quería escuchar y era mi jefe quien me llamaba. Sin dudarlo, me dirigí a la entrada de la habitacion, a la oficina de Magnus. E. Gigas, la cabeza de la famosa empresa Tecnology Evolutive Mundial Company. En ese momento me encontraba asustado, y como no iba a estarlo, ningún empleado quiere ser regañado por su jefe, para colmo desde donde estaba podía ver al tarado de Troy pasando su pulgar por el cuello, señalando que literalmente me despediría de este trabajo.

Sin esperar otro segundo más entre en "la zona del terror" o al menos así le decían todos los empleados que habían estado varias veces en la oficina del jefe.

_Saludos, joven Evan, por favor tome asiento._ Dijo un hombre adulto, vistiendo un traje negro y una corbata del mismo color. Había que destacar que aunque tenía canas, tanto en el pelo como en su barba estilo candado, se veía bastante joven como si tuviera 35 años aunque en realidad tenía 75 o eso se rumoreaba. Y esto no se notaba físicamente, por el hecho de ser un hombre alto y bien fornido, aunque podía deducirse que era más viejo, por portar un bastón negro con retoques dorados y en la parte superior de este se encontraba una cabeza de dragón, muy bien tallada en oro puro. _Quisiera saber, ¿Por qué se dejó golpear por Troy? ¿Porque no responder a tal agresión?

_Sé muy bien, que hay cámaras en el edificio señor. Además, este tipo de conductas son inaceptables y cualquier jefe regañaría a su empleado por este tipo de conducta, por ese motivo no golpee a Troy. Debo incluir que al menos valió la pena recibir el golpe, si dejaba de molestar a la nueva empleada._ Le dije mientras me sujetaba el estomago del dolor.

_Bien pensado, siempre he dicho que el cerebro le gana a la fuerza bruta. Y como puedo notar, es todo un caballero al defender a una dama, no como Troy. Si te soy sincero, él me está provocando demasiados problemas, además de distraer a las mujeres, ni siquiera sé cómo es que lo contrataron. Creo que en estos tiempos no se valora mucho los modales y la inteligencia, y se valora la estupidez y el físico._ Me dijo un poco serio mientras se recostaba en su silla, pero no se parecía en nada a lo que describían otros empleados. La mayoría de las veces se lo describía como una persona agresiva, firme y sobre todo fría. Pero en este momento era todo lo contrario, era alegre, suave y cálido. No me importaba mucho, mientras que mi puesto no estuviese en riesgo no tenia de que preocuparme. _Pero ahora bien, tengo que hablar sobre su puesto de programador._ Menciono, a lo cual me asuste ya que pensaba que me despediría.

_Por favor, no me despida, es el único trabajo que sustenta todos los gastos que tengo._ Le dije suplicando de rodillas, aunque no podía hacerlo muy bien por el hecho de que sentía mucho dolor.

_Despedirlo, al contrario pienso ascenderlo, he escuchado muchas cosas buenas de usted y creo que debería obtener un puesto de inventor._ Me dijo sonriendo. _Dos meses antes de navidad, me presento en una reunión con todos los jefes de las empresas que están distribuidas por el mundo y en esa misma presentación, usted se presentara con 8 inventos y tendrá que explicar su funcionamiento y utilidad.

_Muchas gracias, señor Magnus, por esta gran oportunidad._ Le respondí felizmente y al igual que la otra vez tuve que sujetarme el estomago para intentar reducir el dolor que sentía.

Obviamente, Magnus notaba lo adolorido que estaba, ya que inclusive había entrado a la oficina con una mano en el estomago, mientras que con la otra empuje la puerta para entrar. Entonces decidió llamar a una de sus muchas secretarias para que me llevara a la enfermería que se encontraba en el mismo piso, pero con la desventaja de que la misma se encontraba al final del pasillo y este era muy largo. Al menos teníamos la ventaja de que la empresa tuviera una enfermería en cada uno, y por mi parte tenia la suerte de que la secretaria que había llamado el jefe era la misma chica a la cual había defendido de Troy. La joven me ayudo a levantarme y me acompaño en el trayecto, siempre a una distancia cercana a la mía en caso de que necesitara ayudarme si me desmayaba o tenía otro inconveniente.

_Y… dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ Le pregunte tratando de empezar una conversación ya que era un largo viaje hacia la enfermería.

_El mío es Nicole, ¿Y el tuyo?_ Me respondió, haciéndome otra pregunta.

_ Evan._ Conteste.

_Entonces… Evan quisiera saber, ¿Por qué me defendiste?_ Me volvió a preguntar colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

_Por dos simples motivos, el primero es que todo caballero protege una dama, y el segundo es que, a simple vista se nota que no eres como las otras chicas de esta empresa._ Le conteste mientras caminaba con la mirada al frente y con los brazos cruzados.

_Cuando te refieres a que no soy como las otras chicas, es en el sentido ¿bueno? o ¿malo?_ Me pregunto acomodándose el pelo.

_Podríamos decir que en el bueno, por el hecho de que no te atrae Troy._ Le respondí colocando mis dos manos en la cabeza, las cuales rápidamente baje al sentir dolor.

_Y eso que tiene que ver, ninguna chica encontraría atractivo a ese idiota._ Me respondió un poco molesta, mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería, en la habitación se encontraba una enfermera de igual edad que nosotros. Que lucía el típico traje de enfermera color blanco, con el pequeño gorro con la cruz roja cocida en este. La enfermera se llamaba Amanda, y al igual que Nicole era joven y atractiva. Tenía pelo negro cortado hasta los hombros, era inteligente, atenta, adorable y cariñosa.

_Hola Evan, ¿qué paso esta vez?_ Me pregunto acomodándose los lentes.

_Me golpee el estómago… con el escritorio._ Le respondí mintiéndole por un motivo el cual Nicole descubriría pronto.

_No fue así, el maldito de Troy lo golpeo al tratar de defenderme._ Le contesto, pero a los pocos segundos centro su vista en mí, que me había levantado del asiento. _¡Qué haces! se supone que te debes quedar quieto para que Amanda te ven…_ No pudo continuar, ya que noto como Amanda se había perdido en su mundo.

_Como podrás notar, Amanda está enamorada de Troy. De hecho, todas las mujeres de la empresa están locas por ese idiota a excepción de ti, claro._ Le dije hojeando un libro de medicina, en el cual buscaba como tratar la lastimadura.

A los pocos minutos encontré la página y con ayuda de Nicole me coloque crema antiinflamatoria y vende la herida. Y con el asunto del golpe olvidado, ya que tomaría dos o tres días aproximadamente en curarse, decidimos volver a trabajar como era debido, acompañado en el viaje por la joven secretaria. Sin preocuparnos de Amanda, porque muy pronto volvería a la normalidad. Después de la larga caminata por el pasillo llegamos a mi oficina en donde me repose un rato antes de volver a trabajar, aunque aun así me parecía raro que Nicole no le gustara Troy pero ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar gustos? Todo era tranquilo pero Nicole se quedaba al lado de la entrada de mi oficina.

_ ¿Pasa algo, Nicole?_ Le pregunte preocupado.

_No es nada, solo quería decirte que si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo._ Me respondió con una gran sonrisa.

_De acuerdo._ Le conteste mirando unos papeles que tenía en la mesa.

_Y otra cosa… gracias por defenderme, fue muy lindo de tu parte._ Me dijo despidiéndose para volver a sus labores.

Seguí trabajando con un poco de dificultad, no solo por el hecho del dolor sino también porque tenía que pensar en un regalo para Twilight, además de tener que concentrarme en los cálculos necesarios para el programa el cual estaba utilizando. Incluyendo que no podía dejar de pensar en Nicole, aun no podía creer que le había caído bien ya que todas las mujeres de la empresa excluyendo a Amanda me odiaban, por el hecho de lograr que regañaran a Troy. Era increíble, que las chicas del edificio me vieran como el gato que persigue al ratón cuando la realidad era otra. En fin, termine mis labores en el día y me dirigí a casa en mi coche, pero esta vez mientras conducía pude ver muchos lugares que no les había dado importancia hasta ahora, y estos lugares me darían una chance de que la unicornio se enamorara de mi o al menos que se diera cuenta de que le gusto. Esos lugares eran una joyería, una florería y una panadería en la cual se vendían bombones, siempre me consideraba una persona romántica y espero que ese romanticismo me sirva de algo. De cualquier manera, a los pocos minutos llegue a casa y estacioné el auto enfrente de esta, y al entrar en mi hogar pude observar la escena más dulce y tierna de todas, y esta era Twilight dormida. Se veía muy hermosa durmiendo, posiblemente se había cansado de haber leído tanto y esto lo digo por las grandes pilas de libros que se encontraban a su izquierda. Lamentablemente no duro mucho esa escena porque pudo escucharme entrar y se levanto un poco dormida para saludarme.

_Hola Evan, ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?_ Me pregunto bostezando.

_Digamos bien y mal, pero te lo contare más tarde, tengo planeado dormir un rato._ Le dije, quitándome la parte superior de mi traje de oficina color negro y dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

Después de cambiarme con ropa cómoda, me acosté en mi cama que tenía una frazada verde y cerré los ojos. No podía dormir, aunque la habitación estuviera a un nivel de oscuridad bajo, no podía conciliar el sueño. Había intentado de todo para dormirme y nada funcionaba, hasta que voltee rápidamente mi cabeza hacia la puerta de mi cuarto que se había abierto y quien la habría no era más que Twilight.

_¿Necesitas algo Twilight?_ Le pregunte a oscuras y acostado, ya que estaba cansado y la unicornio no había prendido la luz.

_No puedo dormir y quería saber si, ¿puedo… dormir contigo?_ Me pregunto poniendo un casco detrás de su cabeza. Pero lo que más me impacto fue que me parecía que estaba sonrojada, pero no podía afirmarlo ya que estaba oscuro.

_Claro, no me molesta en absoluto. Igualmente, yo te desperté de tu siesta así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es dejar que duermas un rato mas._ Le conteste, dándole palmadas al colchón y en ese instante camino hacia este y se acomodo en el.

No sabía en qué pensar, ¿por qué Twilight me había pedido dormir conmigo? De cualquier modo, en ese momento no me importaba mucho, mientras la unicornio pudiera dormir al igual que yo todo estaría bien. Y no sé el motivo, pero mientras dormía en la misma dirección en la que estaba Twilight, mi brazo izquierdo se resbalo de mi cuerpo y le toco la espalda. Y esta es la parte rara, la unicornio no lo ignoro y en respuesta a lo ocurrido, lo agarro con sus pesuñas y se tapo con este, además de sujetarlo como si fuera un peluche. Que tenía que hacer en esta situación, ¿debía dejar mi brazo o debía removerlo?, ¿Tenia que abrazarla o no? y la más importante ¿qué pensaría Twilight? Lo peor de esto es, que mientras pensaba en las respuestas a esas dudas la unicornio pego su espalda con mi cuerpo sin soltar mi brazo ni un solo segundo, y el contacto físico mas los pensamientos sucios de mi mente masculina hacían que ... bueno no creo tener que explicarlo.

_ (Por favor amigo, ahora no es un buen momento para que te despiertes.)_ Me decía a mi mismo dentro de mi mente, para tratar de distraerme. Tuve suerte de que mi querido amigo, que se encontraba entre mis piernas decidió no levantarse. Pero me preocupe, cuando sentí el casco de Twilight cerca de mi entrepierna y de nuevo, la suerte estuvo de mi lado porque la unicornio movió su casco hacia arriba, logrando sentir el vendaje haciéndola abrir los ojos.

_Evan, ¿qué es esto?_ Me pregunto dándose la vuelta velozmente.

_Es solo un vendaje, vuelve a dormir._ Le dije tranquilizándola, para luego darme media vuelta. Pero unas pesuñas me sujetaron la cabeza, evitando mi cometido.

_ ¡Dime que te paso, AHORA!_ Me contesto viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

_Está bien, de cualquier forma no soy de descansar mucho, así que solo déjame prender la luz del velador y te contare todo._ Le respondí, prendiendo la lámpara lo cual fue una muy mala idea, ya que la luz nos encegueció a los dos por unos segundos. Después de acostumbrarnos empecé a contarle todo, y me parecía algo tierno que escuchara cada palabra que decía. Siempre he pensado que muchas relaciones terminan por la falta de comunicación y en este caso era todo lo contrario. Si todo va bien y obtengo tener un noviazgo con Twilight, dudo que me vaya mal. Y fue así como transcurrieron los minutos, y con esto pasamos de estar acostados acurrucados en la cama a beber café en la mesa de cristal de la cocina.

_Déjame ver si entendí. Troy te golpeo en el estomago y fue regañado, pero por ese mismo golpe acabaste ganando un acenso y conociendo a Nicole, tu nueva amiga._ Me dijo, poniendo su casco debajo de su barbilla y repasando todo lo que le había contado.

_Exactamente, pero ahora que lo pienso suena algo extraño._ Le conteste, dándole un sorbo a mi café. _Ahora si me disculpas, me iré a sentar debajo del sauce para inspirarme. Necesito muchas ideas para fabricar inventos y ganarme ese ascenso._ Le respondí, terminando de beber el café y dirigiéndome hacia el jardín sin antes haber lavado la taza.

Me recosté en el tronco del árbol, cerré los ojos y empecé a pensar. La sombra con forma de brazalete acabo formándose como una imagen clara en mi cabeza, era color azul metalizado y su función era mantener un listado de todos los horarios del usuario que fueran importantes para este, incluyendo otras funciones mas, y me faltaba lo más importante. Lo cual era el nombre y el mecanismo, esto último iba a ser bastante difícil ya que me costaba crear mecanismos pero con esfuerzo podía lograr todo. Por lo menos había logrado un progreso, solo faltaba fabricarlo, así que decidí que el tiempo que me quedara lo pasaría en el patio perdiendo el tiempo. No soy una persona que pierde el tiempo, pero no tenía más opción ya que todas mis tareas las había terminado en el día. Me quede mirando el cielo, y pensando en que regalarle a Twilight, en la panadería podrían darme unos bombones rellenos de dulce de leche y en la florería podría comprar un ramo de rosas rojas, pero la joyería sería algo mas difícil ya que pensaba comprar un simple collar. Así que pensé que podía comprar el collar con el adorno de un corazón de cristal en el, o que me tallaran y pulieran una piedra en forma de corazón. Espero que los regalos me ayuden a que Twilight me ame y si no, bueno que se le va a hacer no tengo pensado obligarla a amarme, solo Dios sabe que me deparara en el futuro y Cupido decidirá si merezco su amor.


	5. Tiempo con Twilight

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic involucra escenas descriptas para adultos, además de contener lenguaje fuerte y escenas violentas.

 **Atención:** El personaje Twilight Sparkle y todo lo relacionado con el universo de My Little Pony, le pertenecen a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. Personajes mencionados en próximos capítulos pueden tener otros creadores a los cuales mencionare al final del mismo. Otros simplemente, son de mi invención y se han inspirado en otros autores, lo cual significa que no son motivo de copyright, aun así mencionare de donde saque mi inspiración de todos ellos en otras secciones.

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Tiempo con Twilight.**

En toda la semana ocurrieron una serie de sucesos románticos o por lo menos así podría describirlos, excluyendo lo que paso el lunes con la situación de que Twilight había dormido conmigo. Puedo decir que fueron románticos pero yo los recordare por el simple hecho, de que pude pasar tiempo con mi unicornio favorita. Siempre he escuchado ese dicho que dice: "No valoras lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes". Y me lo tomaba muy enserio, ya que cabía la posibilidad que por asares del destino Twilight, de un momento a otro volviera a Equestria.

Martes:

Como todas las semanas empezaba trabajando y en el descanso conversaba con Norman y Pablo, de vez en cuando Nicole se quedaba con nosotros a conversar y debo admitirlo es una chica interesante, además de tener nuestros mismos gustos. Después de salir del trabajo me fui a averiguar los precios de los collares en la joyería. El candado valía solo 10 dólares, pero el adorno el cual buscaba y que afortunadamente tenían era muy caro 100.000.000 de dólares era su costo y aunque ganaba bastante estaba fuera de mi presupuesto. Dude unos segundos, pero pregunte la última opción que me quedaba.

_Antes de irme, quisiera saber si, ¿ustedes pueden tallar y pulir una piedra para ese collar?_ Le pregunte un poco avergonzado por la pregunta, era una joyería de muy alta calidad y pensaba que si hacia una pregunta como esa ofendería al jefe de la tienda.

_Lo lamento señor, pero no hacemos esas cosas._ Me respondió en un acento francés mientras guardaba el corazón de cristal y se acomodaba el traje negro que llevaba puesto. Con esa respuesta que me había devastado puse mis manos en mis bolsillos y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta del local hasta que fui detenido por la voz del francés. _ Lamento mi intromisión, pero ¿Podría saber el motivo de esa pregunta?_

_Bueno dentro de una semana, será día de San Valentín y tengo planeado impresionar a una chica, pero lamentablemente no tengo fondos para ese corazón de cristal y…_ Fui interrumpido por el jefe de la tienda quien me respondió de inmediato.

_Puedo notar que realmente le gusta esa chica, el amor se mide con las acciones del corazón. Créame soy francés y tenemos esa fama de ser románticos, así que por ese motivo le tallare una piedra en forma de corazón. Solo deme sus datos y el viernes de esta semana podrá retirarlo._ Me contesto poniéndome un libro de encargos enfrente mío el cual firme rápidamente. _ Solo prométame que si logras enamorarla, conseguirás uno de sus besos y si estas más tiempo con ella disfruta cada momento que puedas._

_Se lo agradezco._ Le conteste dirigiéndome hacia la puerta, pero frene cuando reflexione lo que me había dicho. _Usted amo a alguien ¿No es cierto?_

_Si es verdad, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle cuanto la amaba. Escucha joven, cuando tienes una oportunidad aprovéchala, no la desperdicies o te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida._ Me dijo casi en el llanto.

_Descuide, no pienso perder esta oportunidad. Si todo va bien pienso contártelo todo._ Le respondí saliendo del local.

Después del encargo del collar, me dirigí a la panadería pero no a una cualquiera, sino a Butter Cake en la cual trabajaba un conocido. El maestro pastelero se llamaba Gary, un hombre de unos 34 años un poco rechoncho con una gran pasión por su trabajo y tenía la suerte de compartir esa pasión con su esposa Mery. Pero además de tener que mantener su negocio, debían de encargarse de otros asuntos, y esos asuntos era su labor de ser padres. Su querida hija se llamaba Susan, era muy joven ya que solo tenía 2 años de edad. Eran una pareja adorable y los había conocido gracias a que los primeros meses en Norteamérica me alojaron en su casa, al principio no me tenían mucha confianza hasta que después de que se produjera un incendio acabe salvando a Susan y confiaron en mi sin dudar desde entonces. Había visto varias panaderías pero al volver a recordar esos viejos tiempos decidí comprar los bombones en esa misma tienda.

_Gary, Mery tanto tiempo sin verlos, díganme ¿cómo les va?_ Les pregunte a ambos mientras levantaba una mano en señal de saludo y me dirigía al mostrador para ser atendido.

_Evan, que bien te ves con ese traje. Y la respuesta es muy bien, aunque un poco atrasados con los pedidos. Tu sabes bien que tenemos que cuidar a nuestra hija._ Me respondió Gary quien estaba en el mostrador, mientras que Mery se encargaba de poner en los estantes los panes, cupcakes y demás.

_Hablando de hija, ¿está aquí Susan?_ Le pregunte al panadero mientras miraba hacia cada lado esperando ver a la pequeña niña.

_Si, está en la cocina ahora la traigo. Pero dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?_ Me pregunto mientras se iba a la cocina y volvía con su hija entre brazos.

_Quería pedirte… si podías… hacerme unos bombones y empacarlos en esas cajas en forma de corazón color rojo._ Le dije poniendo una mano detrás de mi cabeza, al mismo tiempo que me ponía totalmente rojo.

_Al parecer estas enamorado, dime querido ¿Cómo se llama?_ Me dijo Mery pellizcándome la mejilla.

_Se llama Twilight, es extranjera. Y pienso impresionarla el día de San Valentín._ Les respondí muy sonrojado.

_Te felicito Evan y estaríamos encantados de ayudarte, pero tenemos mucho trabajo y debemos cuidar a Susan._ Me dijo Mery mientras cargaba a Susan entre sus brazos.

_Saben, qué tal si les quito un peso de encima y les cuido a Susan el resto del día._ Les respondí a ambos reposando mis brazos en el marco de la mesa de pedidos.

_Es muy considerado de tu parte pero es un trabajo muy duro, además no sabemos cómo pagártelo._ Me contesto Gary pasándole un biberón a Mery. _Pero ahora que lo pienso, que te parece si cuidas a Susan y nosotros te damos la caja de bombones gratis. Eso, si es que mi querida y amada esposa piensa igual._ Dijo el maestro pastelero a lo cual Mery acepto sin dudar.

A los pocos minutos me dieron todos los materiales para cuidar a la pequeña Susan, incluyendo su número de teléfono si es que pasaba algo y una lista con todo lo que debía hacer. Muy pronto lleve a la bebe en el coche, obviamente con su respectivo asiento en la parte trasera del auto, asegurada con los cinturones de este y tengo que admitir que me percataba que no le pasara nada, le tengo mucho cariño a Susan que la considero como a una hija y si le pasaba algo mientras la cuidaba no me lo perdonaría nunca. En fin, en muy poco tiempo llegamos a casa y entre con todos los objetos necesarios para la bebe, incluyéndola, aun no puedo creer que sea tan complicado cargar todos esos artículos, muchas veces lo he hecho con los víveres pero nunca antes hice algo así. Como era de esperar, Twilight estaba leyendo y se levanto para saludarme además de ayudarme a poner todo en su lugar.

_ ¿Y quién es ella?_ Pregunto la unicornio, al notar que cargaba a la bebé entre mis brazos.

_Ella es Susan, es la hija de unos amigos míos. Susan, ella es Twilight._ Le respondí, y al poner en frente a la bebe esta empezó acariciar el hocico de la unicornio.

_Un placer conocerte Susan, eres una ternurita._ Añadió Twilight.

_Bueno, ya que se conocieron empezare a ver qué debo hacer._ Dije, dejando a Twilight con la bebe para mirar la lista y las actividades que debía completar. No era nada del otro mundo lo único que debía hacer es alimentarla, cambiarle los pañales, bañarla y jugar con ella.

Era fácil, lo primero era alimentarla y como era prácticamente mediodía, ya que nos permitieron salir muy temprano del trabajo, prepare algo para almorzar. Una tarta de vegetales para Twilight y para mí, y puré de calabaza a Susan. Fue una cena muy entretenida por parte de la unicornio, aunque la escena que nunca olvidare es cuando le di de comer el puré a la bebe como lo hacia mi madre, con el truco del avión y podría decir que era algo vergonzoso. Aunque, note como me miraba Twilight mientras lo hacía.

_ ¿Por qué me miras?_ Le dije a la unicornio sin darme vuelta.

_ ¿Como sabias que te miraba?_ Me volvió a preguntar un poco sorprendida.

_ No sabía, solo lo supuse. Pero dime, ¿porque me observabas?_ Le pregunte mientras seguía atendiendo a Susan.

_No es por nada, pero te ves tan adorable dándole de comer._ Me respondió.

_Gracias. Bueno, Susan ya termino, así que dentro de unas horas le tendré que cambiar el pañal._ Mencione levantando a la bebe para ponerla sobre mi hombro y hacerla eructar.

Después de unas horas finalizando el cambio de pañales y el baño, los tres salimos al patio a jugar y en ese punto debo aclarar que estaba cansado, así que siendo sincero no estuvimos mucho en el jardín. Inmediatamente entramos y nos sentamos en el sillón frente al televisor, en la distancia se notaba que me encontraba cansado y tratando de mantenerme con los ojos abiertos. Pero en ese instante, Susan empezó a llorar y aunque la hamacaba con mis brazos para intentar que se calmara no parecía funcionar.

_ ¿Me dejarías intentar?_ Pregunto Twilight extendiendo sus cascos para agarrarla.

_¿Por qué no?, tal vez así se calme._ Le respondí cediéndole a la bebe, que al instante empezó a calmarse y cuando apoyo a Susan sobre su hombro se pudo escuchar como empezaba a roncar.

Ya con Susan dormida, Twilight la hizo levitar hacia mi justo cuando me acostaba en el sofá, casi sin dejarle espacio a ella misma. Apoye a Susan en mi pecho y me tape con una frazada que me alcanzo la unicornio, quien se sentó al lado del sillón mientras intentaba descansar.

_Entonces, Evan… dime ¿Por qué te gusta cuidarla?_ Me pregunto Twilight mientras me miraba sentada en el piso.

_¿Por qué preguntas?_ Le dije aun con los ojos cerrados.

_Bueno es que no veo a muchos potros, quiero decir hombres, quiero decir…bueno tu entiendes, que les interesen cuidar bebes._ Me respondió acercándose más al sillón.

_Siéndote sincero, pretendo ser padre algún día y es por eso que me encanta cuidar tanto a Susan._ Mencione dándole un beso a la bebe con los ojos cerrados. _Debo admitir que es algo difícil, pero baldra la pena cuando sea papá._

_ ¿Enserio piensas ser padre?_ Pregunto la unicornio un poco impresionada. _ No sabía eso de ti._

_Estoy decidido a ser un gran padre, tengo un poco de experiencia y lo único que me falta es una novia. Y si no la consigo, al menos existe la adopción, pero creo que sería mejor si tuviera alguien a mi lado._ Le respondí con los ojos cerrados divagando en mi imaginación, aunque creo que noto un poco de nostalgia en lo que dije.

Después de estar hablando por un largo rato, Twilight se acostó al lado mío para poder descansar un momento. Lo cual fue imposible, ya que a los pocos minutos de habernos acostado sonó el timbre de la casa y tuve que levantarme a atender.

_Alguien vino, deben ser Gary y Mery para llevar a casa a Susan._ Dije levantándome del sillón. _Twilight, quiero que te escondas, te lo explicare luego._

_Está bien._ Respondió la unicornio y se encerró en su habitación.

Y efectivamente eran los padres de Susan, quienes vinieron a retirarla, solo estuvimos unos pocos minutos conversando y luego Gary, Mery y su hija se fueron a casa. Ya de lo cansado que estaba, prepare rápidamente una pizza y me dirigí al cuarto en el cual se encontraba Twilight. Estuvimos conversando un rato, mientras cenábamos. La primera en romper el hielo fue la unicornio.

_Por cierto Evan, no me ibas a explicar el porqué de que me encerrara en el cuarto._ Me menciono sentada en una silla que era de un escritorio cercano.

_Bueno es que… no quiero que te lleven lejos de mí. Me refiero a que encontrar un unicornio y que a la vez sea capaz de hablar, no crees que buscarían la forma de encontrar una manera científica de explicarlo._ Le respondí un poco nervioso desde la cama en la que estaba acostado, porque se notaba el verdadero motivo por el cual se lo estaba explicando.

_Eso tiene sentido._ Dijo acostándose al lado mío en la cama, en la cual no había mucho espacio. _Evan si no te importa, ¿podría… dormir arriba tuyo?_ Me pregunto un poco nerviosa.

_Está bien, no hay problema._ Le respondí y al instante se coloco sobre mi pecho, la parte mala de estar en esa posición es que el trasero de Twilight se encontraba muy cerca de mi pelvis y si en ese momento ocurría … eso, me despediría de pasar un momento con la unicornio.

_Evan, ¿Por qué me tratas así?_ Me pregunto, con los ojos cerrados.

_Twilight, soy tu amigo y los amigos hacen eso._ Le respondí acariciando su melena.

Después de unos minutos, la unicornio acabo durmiéndose y yo sin intentar molestarla, la recogí y la volví a colocar en la cama mientras la arropaba. Y como último acto del día, le di un beso en la frente y le desee buenas noches antes de irme a acostar.

Miércoles:

Empecé el día como hago habitualmente, pero esta vez decidí prender el televisor mientras tomaba mi café para ver el estado del clima. El cual estaba anunciado como frio y lluvioso, por lo cual era recomendado llevar un abrigo y un paraguas, no hacía mucho caso ha eso pero esta vez decidí hacerlo ya que desde la ventana de la cocina se veía unas nubes que cubrían el cielo del bosque cercano a mi casa. Me abrigue, agarre mi paraguas y salí con mi auto hacia el trabajo, en el cual como era de esperarse Troy nos estuvo molestando, pero mucho más a mi por el incidente que le había provocado con el jefe. Ya me tenía hasta el tope con sus insultos, que estaba decidido a darle una golpiza en ese instante, pero llego Nicole y decidí no hacerlo, no quería que la única chica además de Amanda perdiera su confianza en mí, ya tenía a la mayoría de las mujeres de la empresa en mi contra y no quería tenerlas a todas.

_Hola chicos, como les va._ Dijo Nicole, con su típica sonrisa que alegraba el ambiente.

_Bien, descansando._ Respondimos al unisonó Norman, Pablo y yo. En ese mismo instante Troy se retiro del lugar.

_ ¿Qué le pasa?_ Pregunto la joven viendo cómo se alejaba.

_No tengo ni idea._ Le conteste sujetándome la cabeza, ya que me empezó a doler un poco desde que empecé a trabajar. Justo en ese instante, debimos volver a nuestras actividades.

Volví a concentrarme en lo que debía hacer, pero era muy difícil, tenía un dolor que era casi intolerable. No sé el porqué o el motivo, pero justo en ese momento Nicole estaba pasando por el pasillo y me vio sujetándome la cabeza, entonces se acerco a mi cubículo y se quedo en la entrada.

_ ¿Te sientes bien?_ Me pregunto sosteniendo unos papeles entre sus manos.

_No pasa nada Nicole, no te preocupes._ Le conteste aparentando que no sentía nada.

_Buen intento, pero no te creo._ Respondió, acercándose a mí y colocando una mano en mi frente. Y ahora noto como el destino me juega malas pasadas, ya que desde mi asiento y Nicole inclinada para tomarme la temperatura podía ver sus pechos atraves del traje de oficina que llevaba puesto. _Al parecer tienes fiebre, estás seguro de que no necesitas ir a casa o quieres que te traiga una aspirina._

_Tu siempre tan considerada, pero no gracias, estaré bien._ Le respondí levantando una mano.

_Como tú quieras, pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedirla._ Contesto retirándose.

Volví a mis labores, con la alegría de que al menos a alguien le importara, esto no significa que me gusta Nicole, sino que aprecio que las personas se preocupan por mí y que yo me preocupe por estas también. De cualquier forma termine mis tareas para el final del día, con dificultad, sabía muy bien que tenía que haberme tomado la aspirina, pero por no querer molestar a Nicole, ahora estaba pagando el precio. En fin, todos los empleados salimos al dar la hora, los más rápidos lograron zafarse de lo que estaba por llegar y era una tormenta, lástima que Norman, Nicole y yo éramos los últimos. Estábamos los tres llegando a la puerta principal del edificio, mientras conversaba con Nicole, sin previo aviso Norman me agarro del brazo.

_Discúlpame Nicole, pero tengo que hablar en privado con Evan, solo será un momento._ Dijo Norman, a lo cual la joven no tuvo problema y dejo que mi amigo me llevara con él.

_Okay Norman, ¿que debes decirme que es tan importante?_ Le pregunte, acomodándome el traje que se me había arrugado.

_Estas enamorado de Nicole, ¿no es así?_ Me contesto esbozando una picara sonrisa.

_ ¿Qué?, no, solo somos amigos._ Le mencione un poco colorado.

_Más que conseguirte una amiga, podría decirse que te conseguiste una enfermera personal._ Me respondió de manera picarona. _Escucha Evan, tal vez sea tu oportunidad de tener una novia._

_Norman primero, no me menciones esa palabra por el motivo que ya conoces y segundo, está fuera de mi alcance y lo sabes._ Le dije un poco molesto. _Se que quieres que encuentre la felicidad, y aprecio eso pero hay que admitirlo ella sería más feliz con otra persona.

_ ¿Y si esa persona eres tú?, no pienso obligarte a que hagas algo que no quieras, pero te digo esto porque creo que tienes futuro con ella._ Respondió poniendo una mano en mi hombro, después de eso fue corriendo y se alejo de la empresa en su auto en el cual esperaba Pablo.

Yo me quede solo con Nicole, no era coincidencia porque Norman lo había hecho a propósito. De cualquier manera los dos salimos por la puerta y se notaba la diferencia de temperatura. Y otra vez el destino me jugo otra pasada he hiso que Nicole se pegara a mí por el frio, y para colmo empezó a llover.

_Esto es genial, está lloviendo y justo hoy decido no traer el paraguas, además de un abrigo._ Respondió haciéndose un auto-abrazo para calentarse.

_Aquí tienes._ Dije quitándome el abrigo y dándole al mismo tiempo el paraguas.

_Evan eres muy amable, pero te va a agarrar un resfriado y con el dolor de cabeza, mas la fiebre no pienso que sea una buena idea._ Me respondió intentando devolverme las cosas.

_Puedes devolvérmelas mañana, las necesitas más que yo._ Le mencione cruzándome de brazos y me dirigí a mi auto.

Llegue a casa sin problemas, y como era de esperarse Twilight estaba leyendo pero freno su lectura para poder saludarme. Me cambie la ropa que traía puesta la cual no estaba tan mojada y de seguro se secaría para mañana, aproveche el momento para quitarme los vendajes del estomago y al parecer no era el único ya que Twilight también desecho el que llevaba puesto en su pata. En ese instante la unicornio se me acerco demasiado y pudo notar que estaba rojo.

_Evan ¿estás sonrojado?_ Me pregunto un poco colorada.

_ ¿Sonrojado?, no es eso, es que tengo fiebre y dolor de cabeza, ahora me tomare una aspirina y todo se me pasara._ Le respondí, en parte porque era cierto que tenía fiebre, pero tengo que admitirlo si estaba sonrojado por estar cerca de ella.

Después de tomar la medicina, todo empezó a mejorar hasta que llego la hora de cenar. Ya se me estaban acabando las ideas de que prepararle a Twilight y me estaba hartando de comer todo el tiempo vegetales, esta sería la última ves así que prepare unos omeletts, pero después de haber cenado empecé a estornudar frenéticamente y empezó a dolerme la cabeza.

_ ¿Te sientes bien?_ Pregunto Twilight desde su asiento.

_No, creo que me he resfriado._ Le respondí sujetándome la cabeza. _¿Porque le di mi paraguas y abrigo a Nicole?_ Dije en vos alta sonando muy arrepentido.

_Seguro tenías un buen motivo, pero ahora vete a tu habitación que dentro de poco traeré un termómetro._ Me menciono levantando los platos para dejarlos remojar.

Sin dudarlo, me dirigí a mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama, abrigándome lo más posible con las frazadas. Esperando a que viniera Twilight, me había quedado dormido y para colmo en el sueño estaba la vos de siempre pero esta vez mostrándose como una sombra verde de ojos blancos al igual que la sonrisa que esbozaba. Entonces me empezó a hablar.

_ ¿Y cómo crees que te está yendo con el tema de Twilight?_ Pregunto sentado en el piso de color blanco al igual que todo lo de alrededor, con las piernas cruzadas imitándome.

_Me lo estoy tomando muy tranquilamente._ Le respondí cruzando los brazos.

_De cualquier forma, si no funciona lo que pretendes, al menos tienes a alguien más._ Me respondió sonriendo de una forma picara.

_ No te referirás a Nicole, ¿verdad?_ Le conteste levantando una ceja.

_Claro que si, solo imagínatela con ese cuerpazo que tiene y luciendo un traje de enfermera._ Me menciono, a lo cual respondí gruñendo de rabia. _Solo era broma, no te pongas de esa manera. Pero siendo realista deberías intentar si es que Twilight te rechaza._

_Espero que no._ Le conteste un poco preocupado.

_Bueno, ponte en marcha amigo. Deberías ir despertando porque creo que alguien te busca._ Me dijo un poco risueño.

Al despertarme encontré a Twilight sentada al lado de la cama, mientras levitaba el termómetro. Se me quedo mirando por unos segundos hasta que finalmente hablo.

_ ¿Que estabas soñando?_

_ ¿Por qué preguntas?_ Le respondí nervioso. _No me digas que… estaba hablando dormido._

_Si, pero lo único que pude escuchar fue: "No te referirás a Nicole" y luego gruñiste._ Menciono entre risas, colocándome el termómetro en la boca. A los pocos minutos, la unicornio lo reviso y era oficial que estaba resfriado. _Sera mejor que estés en cama, y tomes las medicinas a tiempo. Si todo va bien estarás mejor mañana._

Sin dudarlo, la unicornio se acomodo sobre la cama muy cerca de mí. Para evitar que pasara algún momento romántico el cual quisiera evitar, prendí el televisor y tranquilamente nos pusimos a ver la televisión. Ya podía sentir el efecto del medicamento en mi cuerpo, y empezaba a cansarme y en eso Twilight me llamo la atención con una petición.

_Evan, si no te molesta podrías comprar más libros, es que ya me leí todos los que habían en tu biblioteca._ Dijo la unicornio.

_Solo te tomo tres días en leerte mi biblioteca, eras de lectura rápida._ Le respondí sonriéndole.

_Si así es, me estoy aburriendo bastante sin tener nada que leer. _ Me menciono levantándose.

_No te preocupes, de vez en cuando te comprare unos libros para que no te aburras._ Le dije tapándome la boca, porque comencé a bostezar. _Pero mientras tanto, ¿podrías no se? , tratar de crear un hechizo por tu cuenta, eres una chica inteligente y estoy seguro que lo conseguirás en el primer intento._ Lo mejor de todo es que logre que se sonrojara con ese comentario.

_Ya me has dado una idea para un hechizo, pero mejor te dejo descansar que se ve que estas cansado. Buenas noches, Evan._ Me respondió dándome un abrazo y después de eso salió de la habitación sin olvidar de apagar la luz.

Jueves:

La misma rutina de siempre, pero esta vez debía de conseguir unas rosas para este sábado, ya que ese mismo día era San Valentín. Después del trabajo, sin dudarlo, me precipite en la búsqueda de una florería. Las más grandes de la ciudad estaban llenas de hombres a tal punto que era incapaz de entrar. Así que desesperado, buscaba sin cesar alguna florería en la cual podrían atenderme. Encontré una la cual estaba en muy mal estado, era toda gris ya que se notaba que la pintura se había deteriorado al igual que todo el establecimiento que al ser de metal se observaba las manchas de oxido que había dejado el tiempo. No confiaba que estuviera en servicio en ese estado, pero en realidad se encontraba listo para recibir a cualquier cliente y el cartel que se encontraba colgando detrás de la puerta me lo aseguraba. Ya no tenía nada que perder y era la única tienda que no estaba llena. Entonces entre y al hacerlo sonó una pequeña campana, que hiso que una ancianita que se sostenía con un bastón me atendiera.

_Hola jovencito, ¿en qué puedo servirte?_ Pregunto la anciana con una sonrisa.

_Me preguntaba si tenía unas rosas rojas, es para una amiga mía._ Le respondí.

_Si una amiga, querido el sábado es San Valentín y estoy segura que no es una amiga común ¿no?_ Contesto guiñándome el ojo.

_Pues tiene razón y ya que estoy aquí mejor quisiera comprar dos docenas de rosas rojas._ Le mencione alegremente y esta vez preferí comprar dos, una para Twilight y otra para Nicole. Ambas se lo merecían, habían sido muy amables y cariñosas conmigo, si tengo que expresarle algo a ambas preferiría que sea ese día especial. Aunque Nicole tendría que esperar hasta el lunes y que tome esto como una señal de amistad, no quiero que piense otra cosa porque la veo solo como una amiga.

La ancianita me condujo dentro de la tienda, la cual, a diferencia del exterior se veía llena de vida y cada rincón se pintaba de todos los colores del arcoíris, a excepción del metal que se notaba su deterioro. Tardamos unos minutos hasta que llegamos a un sector en el cual se encontraban las rosas. En ese lugar se veían todos los tipos de rosas, rojas, blancas, amarillas, etc. Entonces suave y delicadamente la señora corto doce rosas rojas, y las envolvió en un papel plateado con un estampado de corazones blancos atravesados por una flecha.

_Aquí tienes, lamentablemente no tengo más rosas rojas, ¿si quieres puedo envolverte unas blancas?_ Me pregunto la ancianita señalándomelas con la mano.

_Si, por favor._ Le respondí observando el local aun no podía creer la cantidad de flores que se encontraban en el establecimiento y todas de distintas especies habían rosas, alelís, jazmines, claveles, azucenas, camelias, margaritas, tulipanes y demás. Lamentablemente parecía que hace años nadie visitaba el local y maldita sea mí ser al preguntar. _Discúlpeme por la pregunta pero, ¿Desde cuándo este lugar se ve así?

_Siempre se vio de esta manera, pero desde que recibimos una mala crítica sobre el local ya nadie lo visita, pero aun así sigo manteniendo a estas plantas como si fueran mis hijos, aunque ya tenga dos. Pero están muy ocupados con los suyos propios, de cualquier forma después de que los clientes ya no nos visitaran todo empezó a decaer, pero mis plantas y mi espíritu no._ Me contesto mientras cortaba la otra docena de rosas y entregándomelas. _Aquí tienes querido, dos ramos de rosas unas rojas y unas blancas. Serian unos 20 dólares en total._

_Está bien, aquí tiene y muchas gracias._ Le respondí dirigiéndome a la puerta que me conducía a la recepción y de ahí fuera del local. Pero aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en la anciana, estaba sola en el establecimiento y había dedicado años de su vida a su profesión. Pero no tenía que seguirla más, aun así se había quedado cuidando de las plantas manteniéndolas con su esfuerzo y su fuerza de voluntad. Decidí hacer algo por ella. _ ¿Sabe algo?, que mala suerte que la belleza de estas plantas se desperdicien. Pienso que las personas vendrán al instante si este lugar tiene un mejor aspecto, así que si no le importa fabricare un ayudante para usted. Como agradecimiento por las rosas._

_ ¿Fabricar un ayudante?_ Me pregunto confundida mientras regaba algunas plantas.

_Si, trabajo para la T.E.M.C, no como inventor pero puedo hacer el esfuerzo para ayudarla señora. Lo fabricare lo más rápido posible y se lo entregare._ Le respondí con una cara de alegría.

_Está bien, te lo agradezco._ Me contesto. _Y otra cosa, espero que te vaya bien con esa "amiga" tuya._ Me menciono saludándome mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

Ya fuera del local me dirigí a mi casa, estacione el auto y entre en ella. Me pareció raro no ver a Twilight en las cercanías, pero seguro estaba en su habitación leyendo. Ya que no estaba cerca, aproveche y guarde los dos ramos de rosas en el ropero de mi habitación, y para evitar que se marchitaran las coloque en dos vasijas con agua. Terminado todo empecé a fabricar un modelo en 3D del asistente para la ancianita y siendo sincero parecía un bote de basura con ruedas. Y no lo digo porque era basura, sino que realmente tenía ese aspecto pero no hay nada que el color y el funcionamiento no puedan solucionar en un robot. Y el problema aun permanece y es el mecanismo, pero de cualquier manera después de rescatar algunos materiales comencé a darle vida a mi creación en el garaje de mi casa. En el cual tenía las herramientas necesarias para ensamblarlo, como fusibles, una llave de tuercas, cables de sobra, un soplete y uno que otro artilugio si lo necesitaba a la mano. Había estado una hora entera haciendo la estructura, otra hora más con su mecanismo interno y unos treinta minutos en pintarlo, pero finalmente llegue a la fase final que era darle una fuente de energía y hacer las pruebas finales. Su fuente de energía era ecológica, era capaz de usar la luz solar o también compuestos orgánicos, como cascaras de frutas. Y logro completar mi lista de expectativas, que eran tareas sencillas de jardinero como cortar el pasto, regar las plantas, esparcir fertilizante, etc. Todas las acciones se enviaban a partir de un teclado en su pecho, pero después de ver lo que había logrado decidí mejorarlo con sistema de escaneo de plantas, consejos de su mantenimiento, sistema de eliminación de plagas y sistema de seguridad, sin olvidar todas las funciones anteriores y había creado esta maravilla para el avance en la jardinería en 3 horas, lo cual no lo podía creer ya que usualmente tardaba más de lo habitual.

_Joder cuanto he tardado, esa ancianita se llevara una sorpresa al verte pequeñín._ Le decía tontamente al robot que recién había creado. Sabiendo que no respondería, pero en ese entonces su pantalla en la cual se mostraban las tareas que debía cumplir se transformo en una cara.

_Estoy seguro que si creador._ Me respondió el pequeño robot a lo cual retrocedí del susto.

_ ¿Acabas de hablar?, no me jodas, cómo es posible si yo no te instale ninguna inteligencia artificial._ Le mencione un poco confuso sentado con los pies cruzados en el piso.

_Eso es mentira, según mi base de datos hay un archivo llamado M-B-S. El cual me ha dado la capacidad de comunicarme de esta forma que es mucho más eficiente que las anteriores. Y me permite ejecutar muchas más acciones que estén a mi alcance, pero en fin es un placer conocerlo en persona creador._ Me respondió con esa característica voz de robot que escuchaba en las películas.

_Aun no puedo creer que haya logrado algo como esto, y ya que ahora tienes conciencia necesitas un nombre ¿Qué te parece R.J?_ Le pregunte con una sonrisa.

_Si me gusta, adivinare, significa Robot Jardinero ¿no es así?_ Me contesto poniendo una cara de felicidad.

_Si, una cosa más, recuérdame que debo copiar ese archivo M-B-S._ Le dije.

_Anotado._ Me respondió.

Después de una larga conversación, le ordene a R.J quedarse en el garaje y que se apagara para ahorrar energía, así por la mañana lo llevaría a su nuevo hogar. Con todo lo sucedido, había pasado mucho tiempo dándole vida a mi creación y era hora de que preparara algo para cenar. Había unos trozos de carne, lechuga y tomate, que mejor cosa que comer carne acompañado de ensalada, claramente prepare una gran cantidad de ensalada ya que una parte tendría que comer yo y el resto se lo comería Twilight. Después de preparar todo, le avise a la unicornio y no tardo ni un solo segundo, se acomodo en su silla y con mucho gusto comenzó a comer su ensalada, aunque de vez en cuando miraba fijamente el trozo de carne en mi plato.

_ ¿Podría probar un poco de eso Evan?_ Me pregunto Twilight señalándome la carne con su tenedor.

_Lo siento pero, no creo que debas comer carne._ Le respondí, a lo cual respondió escupiendo de forma cómica el agua que estaba tomando.

_ ¿Eso es carne?_ Pregunto horrorizada.

_Si lo es, los humanos somos Omnívoros al igual que los primates._ Le mencione. _Pero quédate tranquila no comemos equinos, eso depende de la religión o de la región de donde provengas._

_Está bien._ Dijo de manera un poco nerviosa.

Después de comer Twilight se puso a leer unos libros de anatomía humana, mientras yo lavaba los platos. Eran aproximadamente unos 10 libros con un grosor de 10 centímetros cada uno, aun no puedo creer que pueda leerse eso en tan poco tiempo. Pero en fin Twiligth tenía la mitad de los libros leídos, y en cada una de las páginas las cuales seguía con la mirada anotaba en una hoja todo lo que le parecía importante. A este punto no sabía lo que pretendía y me carcomía la duda de saber lo que hacía con ellos, pero no quería interrumpirla así que evite preguntarle. Mañana tengo que retirar todo para el sábado, espero no arruinarlo y quedar en vergüenza enfrente de Twilight, además de perder una oportunidad que tal vez no vuelva a tener. En fin, después de dejar los platos para que se escurrieran, entre a mi habitación y empecé con el proyecto que tenía anteriormente, el cual era el del brazalete. Terminado el modelo en tres dimensiones, el color y sus funciones, agregue el mecanismo. Lo tenía terminado, pero solo en la computadora, lo único que faltaba era plasmarlo en la vida real, pero el cansancio me estaba venciendo y era una pelea que no podía ganar. Le avisé a la unicornio que fuera a su cuarto a dormir y así lo hiso al igual que yo.

Viernes:

Hoy retirare todo para el sábado y también tengo que tomarme el tiempo para saber que decirle a Twilight cuando le revele que la amo, porque siendo sincero no soy un hombre que pueda expresarse con claridad cuando se trata del amor. Pero eso es lo último, primero lo primero, y es ir a trabajar y luego retirar los regalos.

Como siempre la misma rutina aburrida a acepción de la hora de descanso, que siempre era el único momento en que me la podía pasar bien con mis amigos o cuando nos reuníamos en mi casa o sino en el bar. De cualquier forma, después de terminar la típica jornada de trabajo fui a la joyería y ahí estaba el jefe afrancesado en el mostrador con dos cajas negras en frente suyo las dos del mismo tamaño.

_ ¿Cómo te va?_ Le pregunte mientras sacudía mi mano para saludarlo.

_De maravilla, acá tienes el collar que me encargaste._ Me respondió abriendo una de las cajas mostrándome un collar con una cadena dorada que sujetaba en el centro un corazón multicolor que relucía porque se notaba que estaba bien pulido.

_Increíble, estoy seguro que le encantara. ¿Cuánto debo pagarte?_ Le dije mientras tomaba en mis manos el collar y lo observaba detenidamente.

_Siéndote sincero, creo que se te va del presupuesto porque ese corazón está hecho con un ópalo verdadero y dado forma con mis propias manos._ Me menciono.

_ ¡Esto es un ópalo verdadero! ya me preguntaba porque brillaba tanto y era tan suave. Pero no creo, que pueda pagarlo._ Le respondí aun asombrado.

_Dime desde cuando 10 dólares son igual a 10 millones ¿Enserio, dímelo que no me he enterado?_ Me decía poniendo una mano sobre su cintura, a lo cual me quede impresionado con el bajo precio con el que quería venderme el regalo.

_ ¿10 dólares?¿debes de estar bromeando?_ Le mencione.

_Para nada, solo te diré que te deseo suerte con la chica. Y consigue ese beso._ Me dijo mientras me acercaba a pagar el collar. _Casi lo olvido, ten un regalo gratis._

_ ¿Qué es?_ Le pregunte.

_Míralo._ Me respondió mientras observaba dentro de la caja. _Guárdalo para una ocasión especial._ Me menciono.

_Creo que ya se ha cual ocasión especial te refieres. Muchas gracias… he…_ No podía completar la frase porque me faltaba su nombre.

_Es Fransua, y buena suerte._ Me contesto con una sonrisa.

_Gracias, Fransua descuida me aseguraré de obtener ese beso._ Le respondí decidido mientras salía de la tienda.

Ahora tenía el collar y un regalo gratis. Una cosa menos, me faltan dos y la siguiente eran los bombones. Así que me dirigí a Butter Cake y como era usual ahí estaba Gary y Mery ateniendo a una gran cantidad de muchachos que se notaban que estaban desesperados por conseguir algunas cajas de bombones. No entiendo como nosotros los hombres nos olvidamos de las fechas importantes, como San Valentín y aniversarios tan fácilmente. Pero en eso recuerdo, que somos hombres, y no nos importan mucho esos temas. De cualquier forma, me dirigí al mostrador, intentando esperar en una fila imaginaria ya que lo que tenía en frente se parecía más a un mar de cabezas que a una fila. Esperaba en vano, ya que al parecer cuanto más esperara menos chances tenia de ser atendido o que se desatara una pelea por conseguir una caja de bombones. Hasta que finalmente Gary noto mi presencia, entonces me llamo agitando una mano. A lo cual respondí, acercándome al mostrador.

_Lamento no haberte visto Evan, pero como puedes notar tenemos muchos clientes ahora._ Me dijo mientras me entregaba la caja de bombones y yo la guardaba dentro de mi traje de oficina.

_Gracias, Gary y Mery se lo agradezco._ Les respondí dirigiéndome hacia la salida.

_A donde crees que vas._ Me menciono un joven poniéndose en frente mío.

_Afuera del local._ Le respondí incrédulo.

_Tienes algo que quiero y me lo vas a dar._ Me ordeno extendiendo su mano, claramente no pretendía entregarle los bombones, muchos muchachos se lo quedaron viendo no podían creer que un hombre podía llegar a ese punto por una caja de bombones.

_Ni creas que te los voy a dar._ Le respondí sujetando fuertemente la caja.

_Si no me la das te tendré que romper la puta cara._ Me menciono colocándose en una pose de boxeo.

Ya me estaba asustando, entre que soy un hombre que no puede hablar con las mujeres sin tartamudear, también soy pacifista. Maldita sea, sabía bien que estaba condenado a morir pero al menos la primera opción del suicidio iba a ser rápida y sin dolor. En cambio esta, seria todo lo contrario y lo más patético es que si intentaba defenderme recibiría más golpes que si no lo hiciera. Ya sabía que no podía evitar la paliza, pobre la chica que tiene que aguantar a un hombre como este, pero conociendo como son las mujeres creo que estaría contenta de tener una caja de dulces aun sabiendo que su novio tuvo que matar a golpes a otro para obtenerlo, y más si ese hombre al que golpeo era yo.

_Veo que no me queda opción, pero tendré que pelear._ Al mencionarlo, algunos empezaron a reír y otros a dudar si estaba en mis cabales.

_Nada de eso._ Dijo Gary y se acerco a nosotros. _Evan tu vete y tu si planeas empezar una pelea será sobre mi cadáver._ Le contesto al cliente el cual parecía no querer cambiar de opinión.

_Vamos gordo, apártate._ Le respondió el cliente, rodeando a Gary para ir por mí.

_ He dicho que no._ Le hablo el panadero con un tono de voz muy grave y enfurecido, jalandolo del brazo de regreso a su antigua posición.

En ese mismo instante todos los hombres incluyéndome nos quedamos en nuestros lugares mirando como empezaba a surgir un combate, el cliente y el panadero se pusieron en posición de combate estilo boxeo. El primero en dar el primer golpe fue el cliente, que daba continuamente ráfagas de golpes que Gary fácilmente esquivaba, y poco a poco se empezaba a notar como el contrincante del panadero se cansaba. Solo duro 5 minutos intentando golpear a Gary, pero cuando este se detuvo a descansar el panadero dio su contraataque.

_ ¡Baked Forehand!_ Respondió ejecutando un potente derechazo dándole de lleno en la cara del cliente, dejándolo noqueado.

Todos los clientes en la tienda quedaron con la boca abierta y yo no era la excepción. Nunca había visto a Gary golpear a alguien, ni tampoco con tanta fuerza para dejarlo noqueado de un solo golpe. Acto seguido, el panadero agarro de la camisa al cliente y lo arrastro fuera del local, para luego llamar a la policía por agresión e intento de robo.

_Espero que nadie intente hacer algo parecido._ Dijo Gary con una mirada fría y de brazos cruzados a los otros clientes.

_ ¡No para nada!_ Respondieron al unisonó el resto de clientes muy asustados.

_Quédate tranquilo Evan, pronto llegara la policía._ Me menciono Gary. _ Muy bien todos ustedes, ahora quiero verlos en una fila y los atenderé._ Dijo moviéndose de nuevo al mostrador.

_Te debo una grande Gary._ Le respondí saludándole.

_ No te preocupes solo asegúrate de pasar un buen rato con tu chica._ Me respondió dándome una sonrisa y sacudiendo su brazo mientras yo salía del local.

Dos cosas menos y la última era entregarle a la ancianita de la florería a R.J, ya le empezaba a tomar cariño al pequeño robot y eso que solo lo conocía de un día. Pero bueno ese es el destino de los inventos, serles eficientes a sus dueños. Y en este caso su dueña era la anciana de esa desbaratada florería, pero le vendría muy bien un poco de ayuda en la tienda además de una remodelación. Después de unos minutos manejando, me encontré en frente de la tienda de la anciana. Salí del auto, abrí el maletero y de ahí saque a R.J que se encontraba apagado y lo encendí. Al instante su pantalla se encendió mostrando su cara.

_ ¿En dónde estamos?_ Me pregunto con su vos artificial.

_En una florería, acá es donde vivirás de ahora en adelante. Escucha bien R.J tendrás que ayudar en todo lo que te pida la ancianita de adentro._ Le mencione poniendo mi mano arriba de su cabeza, acariciándolo.

_Lo sé para eso estoy programado._ Me respondió dirigiéndose a la entrada del local a lo cual ambos entramos.

Dentro de la florería no podíamos ver a la ancianita, así que decidimos ir mas adentro del local, y ahí estaba hamacándose en su silla viendo las flores. En ese instante pudo verme entrar con su nuevo ayudante.

_Que bueno verte de nuevo querido, y este pequeñín ¿quién es?_ Me pregunto la anciana levantándose de su silla.

_Este es su nuevo ayudante, le presento a R.J_ Le mencione señalándolo.

_ ¿Y qué puede hacer?_ Me volvió a preguntar con curiosidad.

_Todo lo que usted quiera._ Le respondí. _Le daré una pequeña demostración, R.J podrías regar las plantas de cada sector ¿Por favor?_ Mencione a lo cual el robot empezó a sacar unos tubos metálicos que se posicionaron sobre cada sector y empezaron a regar las plantas.

_Trabajo completado, para su información utilice una mescla que al ser absorbida protege a las plantas de los insectos, es como un alimento fusionado con un herbicida. Pero no se preocupe no es toxico._ Respondió el robot sacando una articulación parecido a un brazo e hizo un saludo militar.

_Me será de mucha ayuda en la tienda joven, pero ¿cómo puedo pagárselo?_ Me pregunto la ancianita.

_No necesita hacer nada, es un agradecimiento por las flores y es de gran compañía. Otra cosa tiene un sistema de seguridad, si alguien intenta robarle llamara a la policía e intentara retrasar al ladrón si intenta escapar. Por cierto, me llamo Evan si necesita mi ayuda aquí tiene mi tarjeta de la compañía._ Le dije entregándole una tarjeta blanca con mi nombre y número de teléfono de mi trabajo.

_Muchas gracias y tú puedes llamarme Carmen, una cosa más antes de irte, ese chica que tanto amas. Tiene mucha suerte de tener a alguien como tú a su lado aunque sea como amigo._ Me respondió sonriendo.

_Espero que sea más que un amigo._ Le respondí saliendo hacia el mostrador y dejando a Carmen y a R.J con su trabajo.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer, salvo lo que le diría a Twilight mañana cuando le revele mis sentimientos y mi proyecto del brazalete que deje sin acabar. Al llegar a casa, pude notar que Twilight no se encontraba en ningún lado, así que decidí ver si estaba en su habitación. Y al parecer estaba ocupada, ya que en la puerta había un cartel colgando de la perilla que decía: "No molestar, zona de lectura", y del otro lado: "Tiempo libre, pase." Era evidente que no quería que la molestaran, así que decidí ir a mi habitación y seguir con mi proyecto del brazalete. Después de estar un buen rato pensando en su mecanismo, me pareció estúpido que fuera un tipo de agenda virtual, y ya tenía una nueva idea en la cabeza que podría implementar. Esta tenía que ver con los grupos policiales y antidisturbios, consistía que el brazalete desprendiera un escudo capas de repeler cualquier ataque. Sonaba una buena idea, el problema era que debía borrar todo y volver a empezar desde cero, y así fue. Volví a hacer todo el mecanismo en 3D y ahora estaba diseñado a lo que quería. Pero tanto trabajo me entretuvo por mucho tiempo y ya era casi hora de cenar. Rápidamente me levante y empecé a preparar unos sándwiches ya que no me quedaba más tiempo para preparar algo más, unos de jamón y queso para mí y otros de lechuga, tomate, zanahoria y pepino para Twilight.

_ ¡Twilight ya está la cena, ven a comer!_ Le grite a la unicornio, que al instante se sentó en su asiento y en un plato le serví los sándwiches.

Comíamos satisfactoriamente hasta que note que Twilight tenía ojeras y de vez en cuando cabeceaba mientras comía.

_Twilight ¿Dormiste ayer?_ Le pregunte mientras masticaba mi comida.

_ No dormí mucho, me la pase leyendo._ Me respondió frotándose los ojos.

_Comprendo que te gusta leer, pero de vez en cuando deberías tomar una siestecita entre lecturas._ Le respondí recogiendo los platos.

_Lo sé es que eran para mi nuevo hechizo._ Me respondió bostezando. _Tengo algunas notas y creo que puedo mostrártelo ¿si quieres?_ Me pregunto.

_Claro, me encantaría._ Le respondí mientras lavaba los platos.

Twilight regreso de su cuarto con un blog de notas en donde tenía una gran cantidad de información sobre la anatomía humana, pero no le daba importancia ya que seguía lavando los trastes.

_Bueno ¿quieres que comience?_ Me pregunto leyendo el blog de notas.

_Si, me falta poco para terminar._ Le respondí dejando el ultimo plato para que se escurriera. Mientras tanto una luz roza ilumino el cuarto detrás de mí.

Al voltearme no podía creer lo que mis ojos me mostraban y era Twilight en un cuerpo antropomorfo. Siempre había visto imágenes como esas en internet pero nunca creí que podían ser reales. Automáticamente di media vuelta, para no verla porque al ser un hombre y ver el hermoso cuerpo que tenía empezaba a tornarme rojo y a pensar en cosas sucias, cabe aclarar que su cuerpo podría ser envidiable por cualquier mujer. Era por así decirlo o a mi parecer la viva imagen de la diosa Atenea, inteligencia y belleza unida en un solo cuerpo.

_No funciono como yo esperaba, pero algo es algo._ Menciono conforme con lo que logro.

_Te felicito, Twilight._ Le dije aun dándole la espalda mientras ponía una mano al lado de mi cara para evitar verla.

_Evan, date vuelta quiero que me veas._ Contesto la unicornio insistiendo.

_Ya te vi Twilight, lo que pasa que con ese cuerpo pareciera que…estas…estas._ Decía intentando terminar la frase.

_ ¿Estoy que Evan?_ Pregunto la unicornio.

_Desnuda._ Le respondí aun con la cara toda roja y dándole la espalda. _Me harías un favor, puedes usar ese hechizo cuantas veces quieras, pero solo procura tener ropa puesta cuando lo hagas._ Le mencione, a lo cual un haz de luz roza volvió a iluminar la habitación.

_Ya puedes darte vuelta, no pensé que podría pasar algo así. _ Me dijo la unicornio apenada, a lo cual me di vuelta para volver a ver su dulce rostro. _ ¿Te sientes bien?_ Pregunto Twilight un poco preocupada.

_Si, por qué preguntas._ Le respondí poniendo un brazo detrás de mi cabeza muy confundido.

_Es que te está sangrando la nariz._ Me menciono sentándose en el piso.

_No te preocupes pasa de vez en cuando._ Le dije, aunque era verdad mi nariz solo sangraba si algo me excitaba. Y es por eso que en secundaria Norman, Pablo y otros compañeros me llamaban el chico anime. Por hacerle honor al típico joven de anime y también por el simple hecho de que me gustaban ese tipo de series televisivas.

Finalizando la hora de la cena, nos pusimos a ver una película, bueno me puse a ver una película ya que sin notarlo Twilight se había quedado profundamente dormida a mi lado. No lo note hasta el que la película acabo en créditos.

_Que buena estuvo la película, ¿No lo crees Twilight?_ Le pregunte mirando los créditos, pero me sorprendí al sentir su cabeza posada sobre mi hombro, a lo que respondí con una sonrisa al verla dormida. Acto seguido la recogí en mis brazos, la lleve a su cuarto a arroparla y por ultimo apague la luz.

En mi habitación me encontraba recostado mirando el techo blanco siendo iluminado por la lámpara. A veces me tomo el tiempo para pensar las cosas y esta vez tampoco era la excepción, dudaba si realmente debía confesarle a Twilight lo que sentía por ella o solamente no decir ni una palabra. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? y como siempre volvió a hablarme la voz.

_Vamos, amigo mañana será ese día que tanto ansiabas. Debes hacerlo._ Me dijo intentando alentarme.

_No sé si pueda_ Dije dudando.

_No sé si pueda_ Menciono de forma burlona y afeminada. _Escucha bien te conozco y siempre dices lo mismo. Una y otra y otra y otra vez, pero esta vez será diferente me estás diciendo que todo lo que has hecho lo quieres mandar a la mierda, porque no puedes decirle que la amas._ Me contesto furioso, a lo cual respondí poniendo mi cabeza entre las piernas.

_Tu sabes el porqué de que dudo tanto._ Respondí casi en el llanto.

_Lo sé, pero si no te arriesgas no sabrás lo que siente por ti tampoco._ Me dijo de forma comprensiva. _Sécate esas lagrimas de cocodrilo y descansa, mañana es un gran día._

_Lo sé._ Le conteste secándome el rostro y acostándome para dormir.


	6. San Valentín, el día de la revelación

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic involucra escenas descriptas para adultos, además de contener lenguaje fuerte y escenas violentas.

 **Atención:** El personaje Twilight Sparkle y todo lo relacionado con el universo de My Little Pony, le pertenecen a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. Personajes mencionados en próximos capítulos pueden tener otros creadores a los cuales mencionare al final del mismo. Otros simplemente, son de mi invención y se han inspirado en otros autores, lo cual significa que no son motivo de copyright, aun así mencionare de donde saque mi inspiración de todos ellos en otras secciones.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: San Valentín, el día de la revelación.**

Desperté a las 9 de la mañana como era usual en los fines de semana, y empecé a preparar unos panqueques para Twilight y para mí. Era el típico panqueque bañado con miel o jarabe acompañado con jugo de naranja. Al sentirse el rico olor a masa cocida la unicornio apareció en frente de la entrada de la cocina frotándose los ojos.

_Que rico huele, ¿ son panqueques?_ Pregunto la unicornio sentándose en su asiento, esperando ansiosa el desayuno.

_Acertaste, aquí tienes._ Le dije sirviéndole los panqueques, que con mucho gusto empezó a devorar.

Para no aburrirnos, prendí el televisor. Esperaba ver algo interesante no se algún anime o una noticia importante, pero me detuve cuando Twilight me pidió que dejara en un canal de noticias y en esos instantes estaban transmitiendo el estado del clima.

_Espero que todos salgan con grandes pulóveres, gorros, bufandas y guantes porque este fin de semana hará un frio extremo. Pero como todos saben, este día es muy especial así que les recomiendo que prendan la chimenea, preparen chocolate caliente y abrasen a esa persona que tanto aman._ Menciono el meteorólogo.

_Y este fue nuestro amigo Michael, en el clima. Estas fueron las noticias por ahora, pero no olviden de sintonizar mañana a la misma hora de siempre y en el mismo canal. Por último les deseamos, un feliz San Valentín._ Comento la reportera despidiéndose del público.

_ ¿Qué es el día de San Valentín?_ Pregunto la unicornio ayudándome a levantar la mesa.

_Bueno… ¿tienen alguna fecha en especial que celebre el amor?_ Le dije esperando una respuesta, mientras lavaba los platos.

_Si, la llamamos "El día de los corazones y los cascos". ¿Por qué preguntas?_ Me respondió.

_Bueno, supongo que debe ser parecido._ Le respondí restregando muy fuerte los platos. Esta fecha me trae muy malos recuerdos.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ Pregunto Twilight un poco preocupada.

_EH… si Twilight estoy bien, solo estaba recordando… algo._ Le conteste concentrándome en lavar los platos y dejarlos remojar.

Con los trastes listos para secarse, nos dispusimos a entretenernos, Twilight leyendo y yo dibujando. Tenía dos carpetas a la mano, una en donde guardaba bocetos para inventos y el otro para dibujos de animales, paisajes y personajes. Soy ese tipo de personas creativas, que no paran de imaginar cosas y que no pueden quedarse quietos en un lugar a menos de que estén entretenidos. De cualquier forma nos entretuvimos por un buen rato, y eran casi las 5 de la tarde, ya era hora de empezar con los preparativos. Me dirigí a mi cuarto y con cautela escondí las rosas y los bombones detrás de mí, me acerque lentamente al sofá en el cual Twilight me daba la espalda.

_Twilight, tengo algo que mostrarte._ Le mencione mientras la miraba desde atrás del mueble.

_Enserio y ¿Qué es?_ Me pregunto sin despegar la mirada de su lectura.

_Cierra los ojos._ Le respondí, que sin dudarlo cumplió mi mandato.

_Ya los tengo cerrados, no veo nada._ Me contesto, eso fue la señal y en un parpadear de ojos puse en frente de su cara el ramo y la caja.

_Ahora ábrelos._ Le dije, y al abrir sus ojos pude notar su impresión. _Feliz día de San Valentín, Twi._ Le mencione sentándome a su lado, y colocando mis brazos sobre el espaldar del sofá.

_E… Evan, no sé qué decir._ Mencionaba la unicornio nerviosa y sonrojada.

_ ¿Te gustan?_ Le pregunte con una sonrisa, mientras recostaba mi cabeza en mi mano que se sostenía gracias al respaldar del sofá.

_Si._ Respondió la unicornio, aun sonrojada, mientras olía las rosas.

_Twilight, tu sabes ¿por qué hago todas estas cosas?_ Le mencione entrelazando mis dedos, para luego sentarme a su lado.

_Realmente no._ Me respondió, dejando levitando mis regalos en el aire.

_Es por un simple motivo y es porque me… me… me gustas Twilight._ Le conteste sujetando sus cascos. _ ¿Te gustaría, ser mi novia?_ Le pregunte esperando ansioso su respuesta.

_Evan… es muy dulce y considerado de tu parte, pero creo que aun no estoy preparada para algo como esto._ Me respondió retirando sus cascos, de mi agarre. _Pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos._ Me menciono, colocando uno de sus cascos sobre mi hombro.

_Comprendo._ Le dije, a lo cual se retiro y me quede en duda. Así que cerré mis ojos y empecé a conversar dentro de mi mente con la voz.

Ahí estábamos los dos en el fondo blanco de siempre, ambos de brazos y piernas cruzadas mirándonos mutuamente sin decir ninguna palabra al respecto. Hasta que decidí, romper el silencio.

_ ¿Y cómo lo hice?_ Le pregunte a la sombra color verde.

_Lo hiciste bien, aunque lamento lo del rechazo._ Me respondió colocando su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza.

_ ¿Rechazo?... ella no me rechazo, ella dijo y sito "que no estaba preparada para una relación amorosa todavía"._ Le conteste de una manera parecida a la de un profesor, demostrándole a su alumno que se equivoca.

_En eso tienes razón._ Me menciono de manera sorprendida, como si no pudiera creer que realmente estaba diciendo algo como eso.

En eso sentí algo en mi mejilla derecha, algo tibio y suave que no podía descubrir mediante el tacto, así que abrí mis ojos. Y ahí estaba Twilight, besando mí mejilla muy sonrojada con los ojos cerrados, al notar que la estaba observando se aparto apenada.

_ Lamento no tener un regalo para ti, pero te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí desde que nos conocimos Evan, gracias._ Me dijo caminando hacia su habitación, aun con el ramo de rosas y los bombones en el aire conservando un gran rubor en la cara.

Después de lo sucedido, volvía a hablarme la voz, pero digamos que…

_No fue un beso en los labios pero un beso es un beso, ¿No es así Evan?, ¿Evan?, ¿Evan me estas escuchando?_ Decía la voz dentro de mí, consultando si estaba atento a sus dudas.

_Es una belleza._ Suspire en voz baja, mientras veía a Twilight alejarse.

Después de eso no hice mucho que digamos, solo cene con Twilight espagueti con salsa de tomate, aunque se suponía que el lugar debía estar adornado con unas velas iluminando la escena ya que las luces debían de estar apagadas. Pero después de lo que dijo la unicornio, supuse que sería mejor dejar el tema del romance por un buen rato. Finalizando con la cena, ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones y nos dormimos. A la mañana siguiente hicimos lo usual desayunamos para luego entretenernos un rato mientras esperábamos la hora del almuerzo, luego seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo lo cual era seguir con mi proyecto y Twilight bueno se centró en seguir leyendo, después de volver a distraernos tuvimos que cenar y con el día finalizando nos volvimos a nuestros cuartos a descansar.


	7. Un gran regalo para una gran persona

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic involucra escenas descriptas para adultos, además de contener lenguaje fuerte y escenas violentas.

 **Atención:** El personaje Twilight Sparkle y todo lo relacionado con el universo de My Little Pony, le pertenecen a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. Personajes mencionados en próximos capítulos pueden tener otros creadores a los cuales mencionare al final del mismo. Otros simplemente, son de mi invención y se han inspirado en otros autores, lo cual significa que no son motivo de copyright, aun así mencionare de donde saque mi inspiración de todos ellos en otras secciones.

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: Un gran regalo, para una gran persona.**

Devuelta en el trabajo, esta vez mientras celebrábamos el día de San Valentín, durante toda la jornada laboral. Como era usual, mis compañeras ignoraban los regalos de parte de mis compañeros varones, y era por el mismo motivo de siempre o debería decir problema de siempre. Ahí estábamos, todos los hombres del piso regalando rosas, bombones, otros collares y pendientes, etc. Mientras, todo el amor y sentimientos puestos en esos regalos fueron para nada, porque eran eclipsados por los músculos de Troy. Y lo digo de manera literal, de cualquier forma era hora de darle mi regalo a Nicole. Estoy seguro que nada lo evitara, conozco a mis compañeros desde que me inicie en la empresa y cada uno estaba enamorado de una chica del piso, incluyendo a Norman y a Pablo. Lo único el cual podía evitarlo era, el malnacido de Troy, solo pensar en eso me enfurecía por dentro.

Entonces mientras todas las chicas miraban al mastodonte, me acerque al escritorio de Nicole.

_Hola Nicole._ Salude a la secretaria rubia.

_Hola Evan, que te trae por acá._ Me respondió alegremente.

_Bueno, vine a…_ No pude acabar de contestarle porque fui apartado por alguien.

_Hazte a un lado._ Dijo Troy, empujándome con su brazo derecho. _Tienes suerte nena, este es mi regalo de San Valentín. Espero que lo aproveches._ Le contesto dándole un pequeño pedazo de papel.

_Ehh… gracias Troy, por tu… número de teléfono._ Menciono Nicole, intentando sonar agradecida, algo que al parecer el tonto de Troy no notaba.

_Bueno, tengo que volver a trabajar, llámame._ Contesto despidiéndose, mientras hacia la típica señal de llamada con su mano.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Nicole decidió volver a la conversación.

_Entonces, ¿Que querías decirme Evan?_ Pregunto la secretaria, sosteniendo su cabeza con su brazo apoyado en el escritorio.

_Ohh… eso… bueno… es que quería darte esto._ Dije dándole el ramo de rosas blancas. _Feliz San Valentín._ Le mencione sonrojado.

_Gracias._ Menciono saliendo de su puesto y me dio un beso en la mejilla. _Te deseo lo mismo._

En eso, voltee a ver hacia el pasillo, ahí estaba saliendo del ascensor mientras se dirigía a la enfermería, Amanda con la cabeza mirando fijamente el piso. Y comprendía muy bien el motivo.

_ ¿Qué le pasa a Amanda?_ Preguntaba Nicole aun sosteniendo las rosas.

_Es oficial… el género masculino puede ser estúpido a veces, pero olvidarnos de regalarle algo a Amanda es algo que supera la estupidez._ Mencione golpeando mi cara con la palma de mi mano.

_Pobrecita, espero que este bien._ Dijo poniéndose al lado mío.

_Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. Pon las rosas en agua, luego te cuento._ Le respondí corriendo a avisarle el plan a mis compañeros.

Todos estábamos reunidos en el baño, mis compañeros esperaban una respuesta a esta reunión en un lugar en el cual casi ni cabíamos además del porque de la elección del lugar.

_Evan, dinos de una vez para que es este maldito encuentro._ Grito uno de mis compañeros del frente.

_Muy bien, iré al grano de una vez. Nadie le regalo nada a Amanda, así que los reuní aquí para platicarles de eso. Tengo una idea para un regalo, lo único que tienen que hacer es…_ Pero fui detenido por el mismo compañero que me interrumpió.

_Espera un momento… Armaste todo esto porque Amanda no recibió un puto regalo. Déjate de joder, yo me voy._

_Escucha bien, ella se merece un regalo mucho más que las otras chicas. O ya olvidaste cuando te curo de la quemadura cuando te electrocutaste con el microondas de la sala de descanso._ En eso mi compañero se freno. _Y tu Sanders, olvidaste cuando te cortaste con las tijeras o tu Néstor cuando Troy te golpeo y te dejo el ojo morado. Acaso nadie sabe quién es Amanda, es la chica que siempre estuvo cuando lo necesitábamos no solo como enfermera sino también como amiga. Si alguien se merece un regalo es ella no digo que sea una gran regalo, pero como mínimo un ramo de flores._ Les mencione a todos regañándolos.

_Tienes razón, muy bien ¿qué debemos hacer?_ Pregunto mi compañero que decidía dejar el baño.

_Solo pídanle a cada una de las chicas una flor del ramo que le regalaron. Los veré en la entrada de la enfermería. _ Les conteste de brazos cruzados.

_Entendido._ Respondieron todos con un saludo militar y salieron del baño poco a poco, para no levantar sospechas.

Cada uno de mis compañeros, se dirigieron a los cubículos de sus amores secretos, bueno no tanto para mí. Y mientras tanto, yo me fui a pedirle una flor a Nicole que con gusto me la dio, recogí rápidamente un papel, lo adorne, lo corte y corrí directo a la enfermería. Ahí estaban todos, con una expresión de desilusión.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ Pregunte a todos mis compañeros.

_Tenias razón, Amanda realmente vale la pena ninguna de las chicas supo quien realmente les dio los regalos._ Decían tristemente.

_En algún momento se darán cuanta, no ahora pero en algún momento. Ahora tenemos que entregar algo._ Dije mientras envolvía todas las flores, habían rosas, caléndulas, alelíes, flores del paraíso, etc. Entonces, toque la puerta. _Amanda, ¿podrías salir un momento por favor?_ Le dije retrocediendo hacia mis amigos con el ramo en la espalda.

_Ya voy._ Contesto dentro de la habitación. _Bueno que necesi…_ Dijo la enfermera antes de quedarse muda.

_ ¡Feliz día de San Valentín, Amanda!_ Dijimos al unisonó todos juntos.

_Chicos._ Menciono tapándose la boca con sus manos. _No sé qué decir._ Dijo mientras soltaba lagrimas de felicidad.

_No necesitas decir nada._ Contesto uno de mis compañeros. _Es solo un gran regalo, para una gran persona._ Continuo otro, mientras todos sonreíamos.

_Gracias, se los agradezco en el alma._ Dijo tomando el ramo de flores, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

En eso apareció Nicole con una cámara.

_ ¿Una foto?_ Pregunto mostrando el objeto, a lo cual ninguno se negó.

Todos nos pusimos al lado de Amanda, y en un parpadear de ojos la foto fue tomada. Todos mis compañeros, se volvieron a sus escritorios sin antes despedirse de Amanda al igual que yo. El resto de la jornada estuvo normal, bastante calmada para ser exactos, algo que no era frecuente. Pero no me importaba, al finalizar volví a casa con Twilight, sin antes contarle a Fransua como fue la velada. Termine el modelo del brazalete y mañana iba ser hora de fabricarlo. Antes de acostarme le mande un e-mail a mi prima en Sudamérica para que me enviara la ropa que ya no usaba, usualmente compraba mucha ropa y tenía el mismo físico que Twi en su forma antropomorfa así que le quedaría a la perfección. Porque no darle un buen uso a ese mal gasto de dinero, obviamente le mentí, nadie debía saber lo de Twilight. Así que le comente que una amiga mía tenía una hija de la misma edad y que quería saber si podría regalarle las ropas que no usaba. Se ofreció con gusto, había bastantes prendas que no le gustaban y deseaba deshacerse de ellas, al cabo de una semana llego la caja con el vestuario nuevo para Twilight. Había toda clase de ropas, pulóveres, mangas cortas, largas, jeans, faldas, trajes de baño, ropa interior, vestidos y… ¿Lencería?, mejor dejamos esas ropas aparte. Lo bueno es que ahora Twilight, puede usar su forma antropomorfa cuantas veces quiera, pero espero que la use cuando este vestida, no quiero quedarme desmallado por tener un sangrado nasal.

* * *

 **Hola, Señoras y Señores!**

 **Aquí Tocachi informándoles que hay buenas y malas noticias, la buena es que la semana que viene habrá otro capitulo de "Una Mágica Oportunidad" la mala es que dependiendo de como me sienta la subiré ya que por cuestiones de salud tendrán que hacerme una cirugía. Ademas el mes que viene es Abril y por lo general en esas fechas regreso a la Universidad/Facultad, así que puede que no suba muy seguido actualizaciones del fanfic. Pero no se preocupen en cuanto tenga tiempo libre lo utilizare para subir algún capitulo o continuar escribiendo la trama del fic.**

 **Con esto no tengo nada mas que decir, así que, espero sus reviews y nos leemos luego en un próximo capitulo de "Una Mágica Oportunidad".**


	8. Promesa de Amigos

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic involucra escenas descriptas para adultos, además de contener lenguaje fuerte y escenas violentas.

 **Atención:** El personaje Twilight Sparkle y todo lo relacionado con el universo de My Little Pony, le pertenecen a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. Personajes mencionados en próximos capítulos pueden tener otros creadores a los cuales mencionare al final del mismo. Otros simplemente, son de mi invención y se han inspirado en otros autores, lo cual significa que no son motivo de copyright, aun así mencionare de donde saque mi inspiración de todos ellos en otras secciones.

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: Promesa de amigos.**

La semana siguiente después de que Twilight recibiera la ropa de mi prima, se me quito un peso de encima. El porqué es simple, Norman y Pablo conocieron a Twilight, y como buenos amigos que somos decidieron guardar el secreto con sus propias vidas. Y fue algo así:

Temprano en el trabajo, en la hora de descanso estuve hablando con Norman y Pablo, hasta que la naturaleza me interrumpió y tuve que ir al baño a orinar.

(Narración en tercera persona.)

Ahí estaban, los dos mejores amigos de Evan, al lado del dispensador de agua. Conversando tranquilamente, hasta que uno de ellos decidió preguntarle al otro sobre una duda que tenia.

_ ¿No te parece que Evan está muy feliz últimamente?_ Pregunto un joven un poco moreno de nombre Pablo, en un excelente español latinoamericano al igual que su compañero que llevaba un traje negro similar al que vestía en ese momento.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ Menciono un joven rubio de nombre Norman, tomando el agua del vaso de plástico que sostenía en su mano, mientras recostaba su espalda en la pared.

_Sabemos que Evan no sonríe mucho desde… tú sabes, pero lo vi bastante alegre estas últimas semanas._ Dijo Pablo tomando agua.

_Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón. ¿No será por Nicole?_ Menciono Norman, golpeando con su codo a Pablo mientras le guiñaba le ojo.

_No creo, Evan no se fija mucho en ella, aunque eso no significa que no se da cuenta de lo que hace._ Respondió Pablo, dejando el vaso arriba del bidón de agua. _Mejor nos callamos, ahí viene._ Dijo rápidamente el moreno.

(Narración en primera persona)

Después de volver del baño vi que estaban hablando, así que decidí preguntarles sobre qué.

_ ¿De qué hablaban?_ Les pregunte poniendo mis manos sobre la cintura.

_Pues hablábamos de… ir a tu casa a ver una peli, ¿se podrá?_ Me respondió Norman, a lo cual le respondí que era posible.

_No tengo problema, después del trabajo vamos todos juntos._ Le mencione con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Finalizando el horario de trabajo, todos nos dirigimos a mi casa, yo en mi auto y, Norman y Pablo en el suyo. Ambos compartían un auto, una casa y las cuentas de pago. Decidieron vivir juntos por un motivo de comodidad, que lastima que yo ya me había instalado en mi casa. Si no, estaríamos los tres pasándola de maravilla jugando juntos en las consolas y haciendo estupideces como en los viejos tiempos. Nos bajamos de nuestros autos y nos dirigimos a la entrada, mientras sacaba las llaves y la acercaba a la cerradura, recordé que Twilight estaba dentro. Lo olvide por completo, no sabía qué hacer, estaba en un estado de nerviosismo extremo.

_ ¿Pasa algo, Evan?_ Pregunto Pablo de brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta.

_ahh… no nada, solo que no encuentro la llave correcta._ Respondí disimulando que buscaba la llave, mientras me recorría un terror de cómo reaccionarían mis amigos ante la unicornio. _Listo, pónganse cómodos._ Mencione abriendo la puerta, y ahí estaba Twilight en su forma antropomorfa leyendo unos libros, mientras vestía una remera manga larga blanca con azul que cubría los brazos y unos jeans azules, recostada en el sofá.

_Evan, ya llegaste._ Dijo levantándose, para luego ir hacia mí a darme un abrazo. _ ¿Y quiénes son ellos?_ Pregunto terminando el abrazo y apartándose un poco para ver más definidamente a mis amigos.

_Cuales son mis modales, Twilight ellos son mis mejores amigos Norman y Pablo. Norman, Pablo ella es Twilight es una amiga, le estoy dando hospedaje hasta que descubra como volver a su casa._ Le mencione con una sonrisa, pero aun tenia la duda de cómo reaccionarían.

_Es un placer._ Dijo Norman dándole la mano. _Igualmente._ Menciono Pablo haciendo lo mismo. _Ahora que recuerdo, te teníamos que decir algo Evan, pero puede ser en privado._ Contesto Norman agarrándome del hombro y llevándome a mi habitación a hablar.

_Hablen todo lo que quieran, mientras preparare café, ¿Quieren?_ Pregunto Twilight poniendo los granos en la cafetera. Siendo sincero, aprende muy rápido a usar electrodomésticos humanos.

_Claro._ Respondimos los tres al unisonó.

Ya en mi habitación, los tres nos quedamos viendo mutuamente. Entonces, Pedro rompió el silencio.

_Muy bien, Evan._ Dijo juntando sus dedos. _Puedes explicarnos… ¿qué carajo está pasando acá?_ Exigió con un tono de furia.

_Escuchen la conocí al volver un día a casa, la encontré en el ático deshidratada y casi en los huesos. Desde ese entonces estuve cuidando de ella y le deje que se quedara en mi casa, esta que pudiera volver a la suya._ Le conteste de forma calmada sentándome en el borde de la cama.

_Todo bien con eso, pero que se supone que es, nunca he visto algo así, que pasa si es peligrosa._ Decía un poco nervioso.

_No creo que sea peligrosa, ¿pero desde hace cuánto vive en tu casa?_ Pregunto Norman apoyándose en la puerta del placar blanco que tenía en mi habitación.

_Te acuerdas cuando hice el viaje para ver a mis padres y luego volví. Justamente el sábado de esa semana, la conocí._ Le respondí mirándolo fijamente.

_Aun no puedo digerir esto._ Menciono Pablo. _ ¿Tú qué crees al respecto Norman?_ Pregunto el moreno, a lo cual mi otro compañero seguía pensativo.

En eso Norman me pidió permiso para usar mi computadora, a lo cual respondí de forma positiva. Entonces busco por internet el nombre de la unicornio, al encontrarlo llamo a Pablo para que diera un vistazo. Ahora ambos comprendían el porqué de todo, comprendían perfectamente lo que pasaba.

_ ¿No la conoces desde hace algunas semanas verdad?_ Dijo regañándome Norman.

_No, la conozco desde hace tiempo._ Dije derramando algunas lagrimas. _Se lo suplico no digan nada, por favor._ Rogaba de rodillas en el piso mientras pegaba la cabeza a este.

_Somos tus amigos, puedes confiar en nosotros._ Respondió Pablo.

_Júrenlo._ Exigí viéndolos a ambos.

_Con cuerpo, mente y alma, prometemos eternamente guardar el secreto. Nuestras bocas están cerradas y nada nos hará romperlo. Esta es nuestra sagrada promesa, preferimos morir con ella, que a llenarnos de tristeza por romperla._ Dijimos todos al unisonó.

Me seque las lagrimas y nos dirigimos a la cocina, Twilight ya había preparado el café y empezó a servirnos a cada uno en una taza. Conversamos por unos largos minutos hasta que Pablo decidió hacer una pregunta.

_ ¿Quisiera saber Twilight, tú y Evan son novios?_ Pregunto el moreno dejando su taza de café en la mesa.

_ ¿Novios?_ Dijo sobresaltándose. _No, solo somos amigos._ Respondió negando la pregunta.

Esa palabra "novios", no lo había escuchado desde hace años. Me traían muy malos recuerdos, unos muy malos durante mi adolescencia. Pensaba que podía haberlo olvidado, pero no, el pasado es el pasado y no puede ser cambiado. Esas memorias nunca podrán dejar mi mente, como detesto ese día. Tenía que hacer algo, para dejar de ver ese recuerdo que me atormento durante años. Tome la decisión de borrar todo lo que me hiciera recordar ese momento.

_Discúlpenme, me acorde que tenía que hacer algo importante._ Mencione entristecido mientras me dirigía a mi habitación, del placar blanco saque una caja llena de fotografías. Me la lleve al garaje a buscar un poco de combustible, sin antes haber conseguido un cerillo. Y si, pensaba quemar esas fotos, dicen que el fuego purifica el alma y esperaba que sea cierto. Tarde más o menos 25 minutos buscando el combustible y también una cubeta de metal para poner las fotos.

(Narración en tercera persona)

Estaban Pablo, Norman y Twiligth en la mesa quienes veían como Evan se dirigía al garaje con una caja y unos cerillos. Mientras su amigo se encontraba en esa habitación, empezó una discusión.

_Justo que estaba tan feliz y tenias que decir eso ¿no?_ Regaño Norman a su compañero.

_Lo siento, solo quería saber._ Dijo en un tono furioso Pablo.

_Dejen de pelear, además Evan siempre está feliz._ Contesto de manera seria la unicornio, a lo cual ambos jóvenes se le quedaron viendo de manera dudosa.

_ ¿Feliz?, no lo vemos así desde… lo siento no lo podemos decir, promesa de amigos._ Respondió Norman de brazos cruzados.

_Pero… a que se refieren, ¿Pueden explicarme al menos de que se trata?_ Pregunto preocupada Twilight.

_Ya te lo dijimos, secreto de amigos, es una promesa sagrada entre nosotros tres._ Contesto Pablo de igual manera que su compañero.

_Quiero saber que pasa, se lo prometo no se lo diré a nadie._ Menciono la unicornio en un tono suplicante.

_Tienes que recitar nuestra promesa, y es así:"Con cuerpo, mente y alma, prometemos eternamente guardar el secreto. Nuestras bocas están cerradas y nada nos hará romperlo. Esta es nuestra sagrada promesa, preferimos morir con ella, que a llenarnos de tristeza por romperla."_ Respondieron ambos con una mano en el corazón y otra en forma de saludo indio.

_Está bien_ Menciono Twilight recitando la promesa. _Ahora, díganmelo todo._ Dijo de manera firme con los brazos cruzados.

_Está bien, cuando teníamos aproximadamente 14 años todo iba bien. Hasta que Evan nos comentó que tenía novia, nos la presento al igual que a su familia, se llamaba Abril y ambos eran una pareja adorable._ Comento Pablo.

_Esperen, ¿Evan tenía novia?_ Pregunto la unicornio sorprendida.

_Tenia, dudo mucho que te contara de ella, nunca juzgues un libro por la portada. El 14 de febrero de ese año, nuestro amigo estaba emocionado por verla esa noche, hacia un gran sacrificio. Le compraba cosas, hacia lo que ella pedía y a cambio el era recompensado con felicidad. Todo era perfecto hasta que…_ Menciono Norman con un tono de furia mientras apretaba los dientes.

_ ¿Qué paso?_ Pregunto la unicornio escuchando atentamente el relato.

_Esa desagraciada, rompió con él._ Respondió Pablo frunciendo el seño. _Ni siquiera tubo la decencia de decírselo en la cara._ En eso se escuchaba que algo se agrietaba y eran ambos tazas que tenían los amigos de Evan. Para suerte de todos, la unicornio retiro los vasos antes de que se rompieran.

_Ese evento, cambio la vida de nuestro amigo y no para bien. Nunca la perdonamos por lo que hizo, romperle el corazón a un persona es malo de por sí, algunos olvidan fácilmente. Pero Evan no es esa clase de persona, ella logro hundirlo en el sufrimiento. No lo habíamos visto tan feliz desde hace años. Es increíble volverlo a ver así, de nuevo._ Menciono Norman derramando lágrimas, al igual que su amigo y no era el único ya que también logro el mismo efecto en la unicornio.

_No sabía que gente como esa existía en este mundo, y lo peor que puedan cambiar tanto a una persona como Evan en un instante._ Respondió Twilight secándose las lágrimas, igual que los otros dos jóvenes.

_La gente es cruel, este mundo es cruel. Y no se puede cambiar eso._ Dijo Pablo tomando su café.

En eso sale Evan, con los objetos de antes y con otros más. Una lata de combustible y un balde de metal.

(Narración en primera persona.)

Salí del garaje, ahí estaban los tres conversando, me hacia feliz ver a mis mejores amigos conversar con mi razón de vivir. Al menos me distraían de ese horrendo recuerdo, entonces decidí salir afuera y me coloque detrás del sauce, para que nadie me viera. Coloque el balde en el suelo, miraba cada una de las fotos para luego arrojarlas, esos momentos de felicidad que había vivido ahora eran amargos recuerdos. Podía sentir la rabia correr por mis venas, pero aun así mantenía la compostura, me preguntaba una y otra vez que había salido mal.

_ ¿Que hice para merecer esto?_ Me preguntaba a mi mismo mientras miraba la fotografía, que gracias a la sombra del sauce tapaba el lado donde se suponía que estaba mi ex.

_No merecías que te trataran así._ Dijo una voz femenina y era Twilight que me veía desde el lado izquierdo del sauce.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?... digo, no es que no aprecie que estés aquí, pero me gustaría estar solo._ Le conteste, volviendo a ver la foto.

_Vine a hacerte compañía._ Contesto sentándose al lado mío. _ ¿Esa es tu ex-novia?_ Pregunto intentando ver la fotografía, a lo cual rápidamente la arrugue y la arroje al balde de metal.

_Yo nunca tuve una novia._ Dije apretando los dientes, al mismo tiempo que tiraba el combustible en el balde y lo prendía con el cerillo.

_Esa… zorra, nunca tuvo que haberte conocido._ Menciono aun sentada, a lo cual me quede impresionado, no podía creer que la Twilight que conocía acababa de insultar a alguien y más con ese vocabulario.

_ ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?, esa es la gran pregunta._ Mencione en voz alta, mirando las llamas del fuego. _Tal vez no es mi destino ser feliz._ Conteste intentando volver a la casa, con las manos en los bolsillos y cabizbajo. Pero fui bloqueado, por la unicornio que se puso en frente mío.

Lo único que hiso fue darme un abrazo, aunque intentaba zafarme no podía. Era para hacerme sentir mejor, eso era obvio, aunque nadie me había consolado de la misma manera como lo hacía Twilight. Había algo en ese abrazo que lo hacía distinto a los otros ¿era su calidez?, no, era otra cosa la cual no podía identificar. De cualquier forma, no me importaba.

_No digas eso, solo has conocido a la persona equivocada._ Me dijo frotando sus manos en mi espalda aun manteniendo el abrazo. _Nadie tiene un destino escrito, sino que uno mismo lo escribe._ Menciono sin soltarme.

_Gracias, Twi._ Le susurre al oído, mientras soltaba lagrimas. _Te lo agradezco en el alma._ Respondí correspondiendo el abrazo.

_Para eso están los amigos._ Dijo desasiendo el abrazo. _Ahora límpiate esas lágrimas y volvamos adentro._ Respondió dándome una sonrisa.

Me seque las lágrimas como dijo, pero aun seguía pensando lo que me había dicho. "Nadie tiene un destino escrito, sino que uno mismo lo escribe", se que tiene razón, lo escuchaba de vez en cuando en los animes. Luego tendría tiempo de pensar en eso, pero ahora que todos estábamos reunidos, era hora de divertirse. Pasamos largas horas conversando y jugando videojuegos, en los cuales la gran mayoría acababan en empate. Vimos una película, mientras comíamos pizza y después de eso Pablo y Norman tuvieron que volver a su casa. Finalizando el día, me fui a mi habitación al igual que la unicornio a dormir. Me quede despierto unos minutos, pensando y como siempre, volvió a hablarme la voz.

_ ¿Y ahora en que piensas?_ Pregunto algo fastidiado.

_Recuerdo frases y cosas que me enseño un ídolo mío: "¿Acaso existe algo más valioso que un sueño?", "No es más fuerte el que más resiste, sino el que cae y se levanta una y otra vez", pero la que más recuerdo y la que estoy pensando ahora mismo es esta: "Si quiero proteger a mis nakamas, tengo que ser más fuerte que nadie"._ Le dije un poco nostálgico.

_Monkey D. Luffy, un gran ídolo tuyo._ Menciono la voz. _ ¿Pero no es solo por tus nakamas, no?_ Pregunto como si ya supiera la respuesta.

_No. Si no soy fuerte, como esperas que proteja a la gente que amo._ Le respondí pensando en el pirata del sombrero de paja. _Si hubiera, una manera de hacerme más fuerte._ Decía suplicante.

_Si la hay, una palabra. Gary._ Contesto. _El podría entrenarte, pregúntale mañana, es hora de dormir._ Me ordeno.

* * *

 **Hola señoras y señores, aqui Tocachi!**

 **Espero no haberlos dejado esperando tanto tiempo, ahora mismo estoy recuperándome de la cirugía y ya me estoy sintiendo mejor, dentro de poco me quitaran los puntos. Intentare actualizar mas adelante cuando tenga tiempo, ya que dentro de poco volveré a la universidad/facultad.**

 **Con todo esto dicho, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, espero sus reviews.**


	9. Entrenar,la unica forma de ser fuerte

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic involucra escenas descriptas para adultos, además de contener lenguaje fuerte y escenas violentas.

 **Atención:** El personaje Twilight Sparkle y todo lo relacionado con el universo de My Little Pony, le pertenecen a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. Personajes mencionados en próximos capítulos pueden tener otros creadores a los cuales mencionare al final del mismo. Otros simplemente, son de mi invención y se han inspirado en otros autores, lo cual significa que no son motivo de copyright, aun así mencionare de donde saque mi inspiración de todos ellos en otras secciones.

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: Entrenar, la única manera de hacerme fuerte.**

Después de trabajar, volví a casa, salude a Twilight y me cambie la ropa, por una más ligera. Le avise a la unicornio que saldría a visitar a Gary y a Mery, y que posiblemente tardaría en volver. No le quise decir el verdadero motivo, pero debía hacerlo, tengo que entrenarme para proteger a mis amigos, mi familia y sobre todo a Twilight. Siempre me habían pasado por en cima durante toda mi vida, era hora de hacer un cambio. Decidí ir caminando y mientras lo hacía recordaba personajes de videojuego y de anime, que habían sido parte de mi vida y me habían enseñado grandes cosas.

_Pienso ser igual de grandes que ustedes, ¡LO JURO!_ Dije formando un puño en frente mío.

Al llegar encontré a Gary y Mery trabajando, espere unos minutos para hablar con ellos tranquilamente. Ya sin clientes por atender, me hicieron una señal para entrar más adentro al local, más específicamente sobre el local en el cual se encontraba su hogar. Me hicieron sentarme y el que podía mantener una conversación era Gary, ya que en ese momento su esposa tuvo que encargarse de su hija.

_Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar?_ Pregunto el pastelero tomando asiento.

_Tú fuiste boxeador, ¿no es así Gary?_ Lo interrogue.

_Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?_ Respondió confundido.

_Quiero que me entrenes._ Le dije esperando a que aceptara.

_Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso._ Me contesto, de brazos cruzados para luego levantarse.

_ ¿Pero porque?_

_Una vez no noquee a mi oponente, directamente lo mate._ Dijo levantado sus manos para verlas. _Desde entonces no vuelvo a boxear._ Menciono bajando los brazos.

_Por favor, necesito aprender a pelear._ Le suplicaba. _Siempre me pasaron por encima, pero no es por eso, sino que en algún momento, todas las personas que amo necesitaran mi ayuda y si no puedo pelear, no podre protegerlos y los perderé para siempre._ Le contaba con la cabeza baja y soltando lagrimas, por solo imaginar que le sucedería a mis seres queridos si les pasara algo.

_Te entrenare, pero si acabas peleando, que sea con alguien que se lo merezca._ Me contesto poniendo una mano sobre mi cabeza. _Límpiate las lagrimas, empezaremos ahora. No creo que ningún cliente venga._ Menciono mientras ambos bajábamos las escaleras, después de unos minutos entramos a una habitación apartada del local.

Al prender la luz, se ilumino un cuarto lleno de aparatos de ejercicio, maquinas para trotar, pesas, elípticas, inclusive había un saco de boxeo.

_Veamos tus músculos._ Me exigió Gary, a lo cual se los mostré. _ Ni siquiera se definen, después de que entrenes unos meses se verán así._ Menciono mostrándome los músculos de sus brazos. Los cuales estaban bien marcados, parecían una barra de acero.

_ ¿Por dónde empiezo?_ Le pregunte decidido.

_Por donde quieras, pero debes estar una hora entrenando o dos si tienes tiempo._ Contesto de brazos cruzados con aire de entrenador. _Tu empieza a ejercitarte, yo tengo que atender a Susan._ Menciono mientras se escuchaba un llanto desde arriba.

Después de la hora de entrenamiento, me despedí del pastelero, sin que antes me diera consejos para mantener la figura. Acordamos que debía venir a entrenar una o dos horas todos los días después de trabajar, asegurándome que dentro de unos meses se notarían los cambios. Así estuve durante todo el año, pero de vez en cuando decidía entrenar una hora para pasar más tiempo con Twilight.

* * *

 **Hola señoras y señores, aquí Tocachi!**

 **Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a subir otro capitulo de "Una Magica Oportunidad", lamento que sea tan corto, pero les aseguro que los siguientes capítulos serán mas largos. Ahora tengo tiempo de subir mas capítulos ya que estoy en vacaciones de inverno así que no tengo que asistir a la universidad. Sin mas que decir, dejen su review sobre el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	10. Verdad Revelada

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic involucra escenas descriptas para adultos, además de contener lenguaje fuerte y escenas violentas.

 **Atención:** El personaje Twilight Sparkle y todo lo relacionado con el universo de My Little Pony, le pertenecen a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. Personajes mencionados en próximos capítulos pueden tener otros creadores a los cuales mencionare al final del mismo. Otros simplemente, son de mi invención y se han inspirado en otros autores, lo cual significa que no son motivo de copyright, aun así mencionare de donde saque mi inspiración de todos ellos en otras secciones.

* * *

 **Capitulo 10: Verdad revelada.**

El tiempo fue corriendo, desde que conocí a Twilight, han pasado 4 meses. Ya estamos en el mes de mayo, justamente hoy es mi cumpleaños, no tengo algo grande para celebrarlo, solo ir después de trabajar a un bar con Norman y Pablo, para luego venir a casa y comer el pastel de chocolate que le encargue a Gary y Mery. Saliendo de trabajar los tres nos fuimos a un bar en donde todos mis amigos de la empresa iban, se llamaba de "The Drunken Sailor" y justamente era la música principal del bar. Todos cantábamos la canción como si fuéramos parte de una tripulación y mientras tanto bebíamos a lo loco. Un par de veces hice que pusieran canciones de One Piece y como grandes compañeros no tardaron mucho en acordarse de la letra aunque estuviera en japonés. El dueño del bar, más bien dueños del bar, eran los hermanos Rick y Jasón. Jasón se encargaba de servir los tragos y Rick de lavar los trastes, y se los diferenciaba fácilmente. Jasón llevaba siempre un traje de pirata rojo con detalles dorados, al igual que un parche y un sombrero. Su hermano al contrario se vestía de Marino, con el típico atuendo blanco y azul de mangas cortas con un tatuaje de un ancla en uno de sus brazos. Ambos eran muy fuertes y de vez en cuando se los veía discutir, si no paraba, se convertía en una pelea mano a mano en medio del bar. En fin, por esta vez Gary me dejo que rompiera la regla de alimentación. Solo podía comer cosas dulces y bebidas alcohólicas una vez a la semana, pero como es mi cumpleaños, qué más da.

Después de una hora en el bar, nos dirigimos a casa, caminando ya que decidimos dejar los autos en mi casa, para evitar que la policía nos multara o peor, causar un accidente. Al llegar a casa, nos estaba esperando Twilight en su forma poni, sentada en el sofá leyendo. Al vernos entrar se levanto, para preguntarnos con la cara más seria que pudo.

_ ¿En dónde han estado?_ Pregunto dejando el libro en una mesita del cuarto de estar.

_Estuvimos en un bar, solo eso, no te preocupes._ Le respondió Pablo.

_ ¿Y a qué viene el motivo?_ Nos interrogo la unicornio.

_Ahh… no lo sé, tal vez porque somos amigos, tal vez buscábamos pasarla bien._ Mencionaba Norman haciéndose el tonto. _O tal vez, porque es el cumpleaños de este sujeto._ Dijeron ambos al unisonó mientras me señalaban.

_ ¿Es tu cumpleaños?_ Me preguntaba sorprendida Twilight.

_Si, cumplo 25._ Le conteste. _Pero dejémonos de estar parados y pongámonos a hacer algo ¿no?_ Dije dando mi opinión.

Al instante nos pusimos a jugar videojuegos, jugamos juegos de mesa, juegos de carta como el póker y demás. El tiempo pasaba rápido, y en minutos o eso pensábamos, dieron las 7 de la noche. Nos encontrábamos todos en la cocina, descansando un momento antes de que empezara a cocinar. Hasta que me llamo la atención, el sonido del timbre de la casa, lo cual me impresiono ya que no esperaba visitas.

_ ¿En qué puedo servir…_ Quede atónito al observar a la persona que se encontraba enfrente mío.

_ ¿Pasa algo Evan?_ Pregunto Norman intentando ver con quien conversaba.

_Eh… necesitaremos una silla extra._ Le conteste a mi compañero. _Miren quien vino._ Mencione abriendo la puerta por completo para que pudieran ver a mi hermano Mike.

Lo hice entrar, le presente a Twilight y nos pusimos a conversar, en eso decidí preguntarle sobre la visita.

_Solo quise venir a visitarte._ Me respondió tomando una cerveza que le serví.

_ ¿Qué raro que mamá y papá no vinieran contigo?_ Mencione dudoso, siempre que venía a visitarme, estaban mis padres al lado.

_Pues claro, ellos no saben que estoy aquí._ Contesto, logrando que escupiera mi bebida.

_Me estás diciendo que te escapaste de casa._ Le dije con un tono furioso.

_Si, decidí tomarme un rato para mí. Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que visitando a mi hermano._ Me respondió intentando alegrarme en vano.

_No puedo creerlo, en primera hora del día te volverás a casa._ Le replique en un tono furioso, levantándome para preparar unas pizzas.

_Vamos bro, no me hagas esto, déjame quedarme unos días. Le avisare a papá y a mamá._ Me pedía suplicante, mirándome desde su asiento.

_Okay, tres días, solo eso._ Le dije preparando la masa, en eso se me acerco Mike y me mando a sentarme. Supongo que por haber hecho algo así, decidió darme un respiro.

_Hermanos pequeños._ Mencione mientras suspiraba. _ Siempre tienes que estar detrás de ellos._ Dije dándole un trago a mi cerveza. _Hablando de eso, ¿Tú tienes hermanos o hermanas?_ Le pregunte a la unicornio.

_No te hagas el idiota, es obvio que tiene un hermano._ Contesto Mike aun preparando la cena.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un hermano?_ Pregunto confusa Twilight.

_Pues la serie… ¿que no te lo dijo?_ Le respondió Mike, suponiendo que ya le había dicho todo.

_ ¿Serie?_ Menciono confundida la unicornio, no había nada que hacer más que decirle la verdad.

Me levante y prendí el televisor, busque en mis grabaciones y con el oprimir de un botón la verdad fue revelada. Pasada la intro principal, se mostraba el episodio número 1 de la primera temporada. Solo unos minutos del episodio hicieron que Twilight saliera hacia el jardín, toda la furia de mis amigos fue a caer sobre mi hermano menor. Los detuve, no era su culpa, el único culpable era mí ser el cual estúpidamente había decidido ocultar la realidad. Aun así, Mike decidió disculparse, no tenía, así que le dije que solo siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo. Yo intentaría arreglar las cosas con Twilight. Salí hacia el patio pensaba que la unicornio había ido hacia el bosque, pero no, se encontraba justo detrás del sauce. Estaba sentada mirando fijamente el suelo, se la veía desconcertada, y ¿quién no? Me senté a su lado e intente conversar.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ Le pregunte poniendo una mano en su hombro.

_No._ Dijo aun ocultando su rostro, lleno de lagrimas. _ No puedo creer que me hayas mentido._ Respondió con un tono entre tristeza y seriedad.

_Lo sé y lo siento. Pero como le explico a una unicornio que viene de otro mundo, el cual es una serie animada en el mío._ Le explique recostando mi espalda en el sauce.

_En eso tienes razón._ Menciono limpiándose la cara, para luego recostarse. Al parecer se había recuperado bastante rápido. _Hablando de eso, ¿qué tanto sabes de Equestria?_ Pregunto acercándose más a mí.

_Bastante, las princesas Celestia y Luna, los elementos de la armonía, villanos, el imperio de cristal y mucho mas._ Le conteste contando mis dedos, para llevar la cuenta de lo que le decía. _Pero descuida, no podemos ver todo lo que hacen._ Le mencione pensando que podía alarmarse de que siempre las estábamos observando.

Estuve unos minutos explicándole sobre lo que era la comunidad brony y pegasister, también de las cosas que hacíamos además de ver la serie, como las reuniones, fanfics, mercadería como peluches y revistas, ropa y demás. Quería tomarme mi tiempo para aclararle todo, después de lo que había hecho no me gustaría que pensara mal de mí.

_Al parecer somos famosas, no solo en nuestro hogar._ Menciono mirando las estrellas.

_Si, muy famosas._ Le conteste levantándome. _Mejor volvamos, estoy seguro que nos están esperando para cenar._ Mientras me dirigía, pude sentir como me agarraba de la mano.

_Espera, estaba pensando darte tu regalo de cumpleaños._ Dijo la unicornio mirando el suelo.

_ ¿Como conseguiste uno tan rápido?_ Le pregunte confundido.

_Como lo conseguí no importa… lo que importa es que es algo muy especial para la ocasión, solo cierra los ojos._ Pidió Twilight, a lo cual no me negué.

_Okay, están cerrados no veo absolutamente nada._ Le respondí, estuve parado viendo la oscuridad de mis parpados por unos minutos, se me hacia extraño.

Y en un instante, lo pude sentir, el dulce y adictivo sabor de sus labios junto a los míos. No podía creerlo, me había besado. Fue tan inesperado, que aun con mis ojos abiertos no podía creer lo que tenía en frente. Me quede unos minutos paralizado, con una clara expresión de estar exaltado al igual que sonrojado.

_Twi…Twilight._ Era lo único que pude decirle, pegado al tronco del sauce, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

_Feliz cumpleaños, Evan_ Dijo abrazándome, mientras descansaba su cabeza en mi pecho al haber tomado su forma antropomórfica.

_Gracias._ Respondí correspondiendo el abrazo.

Después de que se tele-transportara ropa para que se cambiara, volvimos para cenar, aunque digamos que el que más notaba el aire romántico era mi hermano menor. Pablo y Norman no les importaba, mientras fuera feliz y me divirtiera les daba igual. Aunque, Mike no dudo en aprovechar el momento, para hacerle una pregunta a Twilight.

_ ¿Twiligth me preguntaba… si tú?_ Intentaba preguntar mi hermano, con clara dificultad.

_¿Si?_ Menciono la unicornio antropomorfa, esperando la pregunta completa.

_ ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de presentarme a Rarity?_ Pregunto finalmente Mike, de manera muy alegre.

_No abuses._ Le respondí dándole un golpe en la cabeza, a lo cual no tardo en sobarse para calmar el dolor.

_Te prometo que te la presentare, cuando haya oportunidad._ Menciono entre risas.

_ ¿Enserio?_ Contestamos al unisonó.

_Si, es una Pinkie promesa, "con cerrojo y si no arroyo un pastelito a mi ojo"_ Respondió la unicornio, haciendo las características señas de la promesa.


	11. Un elemento desaparecido

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic involucra escenas descriptas para adultos, además de contener lenguaje fuerte y escenas violentas.

 **Atención:** El personaje Twilight Sparkle y todo lo relacionado con el universo de My Little Pony, le pertenecen a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. Personajes mencionados en próximos capítulos pueden tener otros creadores a los cuales mencionare al final del mismo. Otros simplemente, son de mi invención y se han inspirado en otros autores, lo cual significa que no son motivo de copyright, aun así mencionare de donde saque mi inspiración de todos ellos en otras secciones.

* * *

 **Capitulo 11: Un elemento desaparecido.**

(Narración en tercera persona).

Se puede observar a la lejanía un castillo, posado a las laderas de una montaña desde una vista aérea. El castillo y la cuidad alrededor de este eran decorados, por colores como el violeta, el azul y el más usado, blanco, con algunos retoques dorados. Se notaba claramente que la clase mas predominante en las calles eran de clase alta, cada yegua, semental, potro o potranca de la ciudad vestían trajes caros y si no, lo resaltaban de alguna forma.

En el castillo se podían ver muchos guardias, de armaduras doradas y negras, de todo género, que se movían por el edificio de manera apresurada pero al mismo tiempo buscando cuidadosamente, podría decirse que buscaban algo o a alguien importante. En una habitación, que por su apariencia debía ser la habitación del trono se encontraban, una alicornio, dos ponis, dos pegasos, una unicornio y un bebé dragón. Al parecer se los veía muy preocupados, mientras conversaban.

_ ¿Cómo es que en unos segundos, acaba desapareciendo sin dejar rastro?_ Pregunto una pegaso cian, con melena arcoíris.

_Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo._ Menciono la otra pegaso, que tenía pelaje amarillo con melena rosada.

_ ¿No les parece raro que Twilight se haya ido, sin decirnos nada?_ Pregunto la unicornio blanca con crin purpura y bien arreglada.

_A mi también, espero que no esté en una fiesta ahora mismo. Yo amo las fiestas y no me gusta que no me digan nada para que no vaya, eso me pone triste. _ Contesto de forma acelerada una poni rosada con una melena muy esponjada, del mismo color que su cuerpo pero más oscuro.

_¿No lo entiendo?_ Decía para sus adentros la otra poni anaranjada con crin rubia que vestía un sombrero vaquero. En eso observa que el bebé dragón se encuentraba nervioso, a lo cual ya había sacado sus conclusiones y muy segura de sí misma preguntó. _ ¿Se que sabes algo Spike, puedo notarlo, que ocultas?

_Está bien, se los diré._ Confesó el pequeño dragón. _Twilight me dijo que iba ir a la biblioteca del castillo y que no la molestara, pero solo se eso._ Explico esperando lo inevitable.

_ ¡Tuviste que haberlo dicho hace mucho joven dragón!_ Replico la alicornio monarca del gran reino de Equestria, la princesa Celestia. Reprimiendo al dragoncito.

Todos los presentes se dirigieron justamente a la biblioteca, al entrar vieron un par de guardias buscando en todos lados. ¿Si la unicornio se encontraba en la habitación, deberían haberla encontrado?

_Guardias._ Hablo en voz alta la princesa, a lo que los guardias no tardaron en atender sus ordenes sin antes dar un saludo militar. _¿Me gustaría saber si encontraron a la señorita Sparkle?_ Pregunto esperando a que la respuesta fuera positiva.

_Lo sentimos su majestad, la hemos buscado por todas las habitaciones incluyendo esta y no encontramos rastros de ella._ Respondió un guardia de pelaje blanco y armadura dorada. _Pero no se preocupe, seguiremos buscando sin descanso, ahora con su permiso._ Contesto el otro guardia que a diferencia del otro, este era de pelaje negro al igual que su armadura. Ambos se retiraron de la biblioteca, para seguir con la búsqueda.

Todas quedaron impactadas, ¿era realmente posible desaparecer así como así?, pero la pregunta del millón era ¿Por qué? Todo tiene una causa y el resultado de la nueva incógnita era la desaparición de Twilight Sparkle, la actual portadora del elemento de la magia. Pero lo que si sabían es que algo tuvo que haber pasado, antes de que desapareciera la unicornio morada. Todos en la habitación decidieron buscar de manera cuidadosa, debía de haber una explicación.

_ ¿Tal vez se haya ido por un pasaje secreto?_ Pregunto la alocada poni color rosa.

_Pinkie querida, no seas ridícula, no existen tal cosa como pasajes secretos._ Respondió la unicornio buscando entre las estanterías.

Mientras tanto, se podía ver a Pinkie Pie frente a un umbral de piedra al lado de una antorcha inclinada, el cual cerró al escuchar la respuesta de su amiga, poniendo en su lugar la antorcha que había jalado.

Por más que lo intentaban no podían resolver el misterio, hasta que el joven dragón decidió preguntar una duda.

_Ehhh… Chicas, ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo esta ese papel en la mesa?_ Interrogo el dragón, señalando la hoja de papel.

_Desde que llegamos, ¿porque?_ Contesto la pegaso celeste.

Esto llamo la atención de la alicornio que sin dudarlo, se acerco para leer el pergamino. Este conservaba un aspecto bastante deteriorado y al lado de este una cinta azul oscuro con pequeños brillos casi indetectables. Al leer el documento, se exalto al notar su contenido, el cual era un hechizo hacia otro mundo, muy difícil de lograr y que si se practicaba tomaría mínimo un siglo en lograr el hechizo al 100%. La princesa no podía creerlo, no solo porque la unicornio pudo ejecutar un hechizo de tal nivel, sino que sabía exactamente a donde había ido a parar su alumna estrella.

_Sé dónde se encuentra Twiligth._ Dijo calmando por unos instantes a sus invitados. _Pero en donde se encuentra, es muy peligroso._

_ ¿Qué tanto?_ Pregunto nerviosa la pegaso amarilla.

_Digamos que es 10 veces más peligroso que entrar al bosque Everfree de noche._ Al escuchar la respuesta todas las yeguas al igual que el dragón se preocuparon, si así era el lugar en que se encontraba su amiga era seguro que necesitaría mucha ayuda. _Pero he tomado la decisión de ir a rescatar por casco propio a Twilight. Es demasiado peligroso para que vengan conmigo y debo velar por la seguridad de los habitantes de Equestria._ Contesto Celestia, a lo cual no hubo ninguna excusa ni queja.

Más tarde en los aposentos de la princesa del sol, junto a su hermana menor, la princesa Luna meditaba sobre lo que debía hacerse. Sabía muy bien la hostilidad del mundo al cual pronto se dirigiría y comparar al bosque prohibido con dicho mundo era quedarse corto. Realmente, la princesa Celestia no meditaba, más bien recordaba vagamente algunos recuerdos en los cuales se le veía conversar y divertirse con una figura, que por intentos de olvidarla solo se lograba ver su silueta, una sombra amorfa.

_Al parecer nos volveremos a ver, espero que al menos hayas dejado ese mal habito._ Mencionaba soltando lagrimas de tristeza.

_Yo también lo espero._ Dijo consolando a su hermana mayor la princesa de la noche.

* * *

 **Hola, señoras y señores, aquí Tocachi!**

 **Se que el capitulo fue corto, pero no pueden negarme de que estuvo interesante, y como han podido leer esta es la sub-trama del fic. Como siempre no olviden de dejar su review y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de "Una Magica Oportunidad".**


	12. La Organización

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic involucra escenas descriptas para adultos, además de contener lenguaje fuerte y escenas violentas.

 **Atención:** El personaje Twilight Sparkle y todo lo relacionado con el universo de My Little Pony, le pertenecen a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. Personajes mencionados en próximos capítulos pueden tener otros creadores a los cuales mencionare al final del mismo. Otros simplemente, son de mi invención y se han inspirado en otros autores, lo cual significa que no son motivo de copyright, aun así mencionare de donde saque mi inspiración de todos ellos en otras secciones.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: La Organización.**

En una ubicación desconocida, se encontraba una especie de base militar futurista, en la cual se encontraban varios soldados entrenando tanto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como a distancia. Pero en un área apartada, para estudio científico, se encontraban varios hombres con trajes de riesgo biológico trabajando con materiales peligrosos. Y al parecer el jefe del lugar, había encontrado algo importante mientras monitoreaba una de las muchas pantallas que tenía en frente, haciendo que se levantara estrepitosamente para luego ir corriendo por un pasillo estrecho mientras se sacaba las prendas protectoras. El corredor llevaba a unas puertas inmensas de 3 metros, las cuales empezaron a abrirse mientras escaneaban el cuerpo del sujeto.

Sin interrupción alguna corrió emocionado, pero fue frenado por el regaño de su superior.

_ ¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo, que no entren sin un aviso previo!_ Respondió una voz masculina, que notaba una clara agresividad.

_Lo lamento señor, solo quería informarle que hemos encontrado una fuente de energía que podría servirle._ Se disculpo un joven científico de bata blanca y anteojos mostrando su clara sumisión hacia su jefe.

_ ¿En serio?, muéstrame._ Ordeno intrigado a su subordinado sacudiendo una mano gigantesca, a lo cual su empleado no tardo ni un segundo, logrando que de su tableta proyectara un mapa virtual de la cuidad y sus cercanías. Haciendo que se iluminara parte del cuarto con una tenue luz azul.

_ Como puede notar, una energía muy poderosa, se encuentra muy cerca de nuestra localización. Mas especifico a unos cuantos kilómetros, fuera de la cuidad._ Anuncio acomodando sus lentes y al mismo tiempo viendo en el mapa un punto rojo que mostraba la localización de la fuente de energía. _Si lo desea, le informare al general que movilice las tropas, para extraerla y traérsela ahora mismo._ Dijo recomendándole a su jefe.

_No… es muy arriesgado, provocaríamos un gran alboroto. _ Respondió la voz masculina distorsionada que provenía de un gran traje mecánico. _Debemos de actuar con cautela, atacaremos en el momento crucial para no levantar sospechas sobre nosotros. Así que retírate, sigue con tu trabajo._ Anuncio el hombre en el traje robótico.

Con una soledad absoluta, el hombre con vestimenta metálica, meditaba o más bien recordaba. Pocos trozos de sus recuerdos se ilustraban en su mente, se podía observar su sombra al lado de otra, pero los años habían hecho que esa sombra no tuviera un aspecto definido.

_Como lo lamento._ Decía entristecido. _Me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo contigo._

En solo una fracción de segundos, el momento fue cortado por la tos del hombre con el traje de acero. Que al parecer se preocupaba por su condición física, ya que esa simple tos lo había hecho escupir sangre.

_Todo el tiempo supe que ese maldito hábito algún día acabaría volviéndose en mi contra._ Contesto molesto viendo gotas de sangre en su mano. _Pero me gustaría saber si… ¿realmente es posible que ella esté aquí?, no creo que sea ella, el nivel de energía encontrado es mucho menor pero aun así es potente._ Mencionaba nostálgico.

_Pero si es ella en realidad, espero poder explicarle el porqué de mis acciones._ Contestaba sin que nadie lo escuchara. _Ya no me queda suficiente energía, dentro de poco se me acabara. Pero si logro obtener la que actualmente encontró James, podre mantenerme unos años más. Por amor a todo lo divino, espero, que me dé tiempo suficiente para cumplir con todo lo que tengo que hacer._ Decía en voz alta mirando un globo terráqueo.

* * *

 **Hola señoras y señores!**

 **Lo se, lo se, es un capitulo corto. Pero como el anterior este habla mas de la subtrama del fic, dentro de poco volverán a aparecer capítulos mas extensos. Como siempre no olviden dejar su review, agregarme como autor favorito y seguirme. Con todo esto dicho, que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de "Una Mágica Oportunidad".**


	13. El mejor dia de la vida

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic involucra escenas descriptas para adultos, además de contener lenguaje fuerte y escenas violentas.

 **Atención:** El personaje Twilight Sparkle y todo lo relacionado con el universo de My Little Pony, le pertenecen a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. Personajes mencionados en próximos capítulos pueden tener otros creadores a los cuales mencionare al final del mismo. Otros simplemente, son de mi invención y se han inspirado en otros autores, lo cual significa que no son motivo de copyright, aun así mencionare de donde saque mi inspiración de todos ellos en otras secciones.

* * *

 **Capitulo 13: El mejor día de la vida.**

Habían pasado ya 3 días, y en unas pocas horas debía llevar a mi hermano al aeropuerto. Para pasar el tiempo, que mejor forma que jugar un videojuego y mejor aun con la persona que más amo. Habíamos estado como unos 10 minutos entreteniéndonos y no importaba como, pero la unicornio siempre me acababa ganando. Cabe la posibilidad de que me desconcentrara por… bueno… ella tuvo que dormir en mi habitación mientras Mike ocupaba la suya. No me quejo que se quedara a dormir conmigo, al contrario, lo más difícil era evitar excitarme cuando se pegaba a mi cuerpo, mientras usaba solo ropa interior con una remera de mangas cortas. Con otra partida perdida, ya empezaba a aburrirme.

_ ¡Te gane!_ Grito por décima vez la unicornio antropomorfa.

_10 a 0, excelente._ Le respondí desinteresado, pero no duro mucho, ya que algo me había llamado la atención. _¿Que fue eso?_ Dije mirando por encima del sofá en el cual estábamos sentados.

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ Pregunto la unicornio, preocupada.

_No lo sé, sonó como un monstruo._ Le respondí mirando a mi alrededor.

_ ¿Un… monstruo?_ Contesto nerviosa tragando saliva para luego acercarse a mi brazo y agarrarlo lo más fuerte posible. Grave error.

_Si, sonó como…"el monstruo de las cosquillas"._ Mencione agarrándola, para verla retorcerse de felicidad.

_ ¡Evan por favor!, ¡para!; ¡te lo pido!_ Decía entre carcajadas y lagrimas de risa. Aunque admito que me gusta verla feliz.

Cesando la sesión de cosquillas, la unicornio de manera instintiva me agarro del cuello y me beso, a lo cual no me negaba. Nunca me es posible describir la sensación cuando la besaba, y hasta ahora no puedo, era algo de otro mundo literalmente. Lamentablemente, las caricias acabaron cuando alguien se encontraba listo para partir.

_Lamento… romper el momento._ Menciono mi hermano, desde el umbral de la cocina. _ Pero creo que alguien tiene que llevarme a cierto lugar._ Dijo aclarando su punto, ya que se hacía tarde.

_Está bien._ Le respondí al caprichoso de Mike.

_No te tardes._ Dijo Twilight mostrando su claro interés en que regresara pronto.

No fue gran cosa el viaje, aunque sí que estuvimos conversando de varias cosas, en este caso mujeres.

_ ¿Y, dime hermano?, ¿Ya encontraste a la indicada? Además de… ¿Tu sabes?_ Le pregunte, dándole un golpecito con el codo en la última pregunta.

_ No… todavía no._ Me respondió nostálgico tirando la cabeza para atrás, mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de esta. _Pero al parecer a ti te fue bien… así que dime, ¿Tu y Twilight, ya lo hicieron?_ Pregunto de manera picarona.

_No..._ Le respondí haciendo una pausa. _Es que… no quiero apresurar las cosas… Además, ¿Eso no sería zoofilia?_ Le pregunte confundido.

_Solo lo es porque el animal no es consciente de lo que pasa, pero Twilight es un caso especial. Y siéndote honesto, tienes mucha suerte. Si Rarity fuera mi novia, te aseguro que no la dejaría ir de mi lado y tampoco descuidarla. Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo, no sabes cuándo se va a acabar._ Me contesto en un tono serio, lo cual me sorprendió ya que era la primera vez que hablaba de esa manera.

_Ya me lo plantee y quiero evitar pensar en eso._ Le mencione de manera directa.

Después de dejar a mi hermano partir en el vuelo a Sudamérica me diría a casa en mi auto. Pero había una duda que de tanto pensarlo en el transcurso del viaje me tenia acomplejado, a la cual decidí no prestarle atención mientras tanto. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en eso, ahora debía volver a mi hogar con la unicornio.

Al abrir la puerta del garaje que daba a la sala de estar, me impresione ya que no veía a nadie, empecé a buscar a la unicornio y conforme fallaba en mi intento de encontrarla me preocupaba aun más. Llegue a un punto en el cual mi corazón latía a mil por hora, además de imaginar que paso para que desapareciera la unicornio. Intentando tranquilizarme salí al jardín, por casualidad ahí estaba la unicornio, tomando una siesta en el tronco del sauce, al instante pude sentir como el peso de mi preocupación acabo esfumándose en un instante. Lo que logro que me cayera al piso y al mismo tiempo que Twilight trotara a ayudarme.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ Me pregunto en su forma poni, mientras me daba vuelta con su magia.

_Si… estoy bien._ Le mencione un poco adolorido, para luego sacar una carcajada y volver a levantarme.

Después de recuperarme de la caída, ambos permanecimos toda la tarde juntos en el jardín, el día estaba hermoso así que decidimos aprovecharlo. Terminando la merienda, la unicornio me pidió que me quedara para ver la puesta del sol, a lo cual no me iba a negar. Mientras veíamos al gran astro esconderse en el horizonte, decidí preguntarle a Twilight una duda que me había quedado y esperaba que fuera positiva.

_Twi, con lo que sucedió hace unos días… quería saber si… ¿Tu eres…_ Intentaba preguntar sin mostrarme nervioso, pero esa gran duda fue respondida por la unicornio, mientras me tapaba la boca con su casco.

_ ¿Quieres saber si soy tu novia?_ Pregunto con rubor en las mejillas, a lo cual solo pude asentir con la cabeza. _Pues la respuesta es sí y me encanta serlo._ Contesto plantándome un beso, largo a mi parecer.

_Te amo._ Fue lo único que pude responderle, mientras tomaba aire.

_Yo también._ Dijo con una sonrisa para luego descansar su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

Después de admirar como las estrellas poco a poco iban apareciendo, acabamos con hambre y después de una rápida cena ambos nos dirigimos a dormir. La unicornio se acostó a mi lado, sosteniendo con sus cascos mis brazo derecho, mientras volvía a reposar su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Durante la noche, pude volver a sentir ese sentimiento de calor, como cuando Twilight me consolaba, y con mis dudas resueltas ahora entendía por qué. Ese sentimiento que había perdido y olvidado hace tiempo, el cual imaginaba que nunca iba a volver a sentir. Y era la felicidad, pero sobre todo el que más anhelaba y el cual buscaba desde joven, era el amor.


	14. Una noche de brujas muy sexy

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic involucra escenas descriptas para adultos, además de contener lenguaje fuerte y escenas violentas.

 **Atención:** El personaje Twilight Sparkle y todo lo relacionado con el universo de My Little Pony, le pertenecen a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. Personajes mencionados en próximos capítulos pueden tener otros creadores a los cuales mencionare al final del mismo. Otros simplemente, son de mi invención y se han inspirado en otros autores, lo cual significa que no son motivo de copyright, aun así mencionare de donde saque mi inspiración de todos ellos en otras secciones.

* * *

 **Capitulo 14: Una noche de brujas muy sexy.**

5 meses habían pasado y ahora estábamos en octubre, desde entonces, mi vida cambio para bien. Mi tristeza ya no existía y no había quedado rastro de ella, era tanta mi felicidad que inclusive me reía de los insultos de Troy que eran dirigidos hacia mí. La vida que veía en blanco y negro, ahora se pintaba igual que en Equestria, con colores vivos y alegres. Todo lo malo desapareció y finalmente podía decir que apreciaba la vida, mi vida, la cual por mucho tiempo supuse que no valía nada.

Pero yendo directo al grano, hoy es 31 de Octubre, y a continuación narro lo que me paso durante esta fecha. Ya que dependiendo de las fechas, la empresa se toma un descanso y festeja o conmemora el acontecimiento respectivo. En este caso, festejábamos por la noche, el Halloween. Y como la ocasión lo amerita, todos debíamos de llevar disfraces, en mi caso hace unos meses atrás ya tenía todo preparado. Pretendía vestir un traje azul, con un gorro fedora del mismo color, zapatos negros combinando con la corbata y una máscara de cartón que yo mismo diseñe. Esta estaba partida por la mitad, la parte derecha se veía una cara sonriente pintada de color amarillo y en el lado contrario una cara triste de color blanco. Había arreglado con Norman y Pablo en ir todos juntos, así que dentro de unos minutos debían de estar llegando. Al sonar el timbre hice pasar a mis amigos un momento antes de partir, lo que me llamo la atención fue que Norman llevaba una bolsa, pero no le di importancia y la dejo en la habitación de Twilight. La cual ahora se encontraba leyendo un libro con la seguridad de que estaría bien, ya que estaba enterada por parte mía. Los tres nos dirigimos a la empresa, Norman disfrazado de Van Hellsing , Pablo de Espartano y yo de Misterio o al menos así lo apode. Apenas llegamos nos dirigimos a nuestro piso y como pudimos apreciar, todos los cubículos habían sido retirados para dejar una gran pista de baile, con una mesa con aperitivos y bebidas alejadas de esta. Todos nos dirigimos a nuestro grupo de amigos los cuales al parecer despreciaban los disfraces de nuestras compañeras exceptuando a Amanda y Nicole, la ultima no la habíamos vista pero a la primera si, y había que admitirlo se había disfrazado de una bruja muy sexy, cualquiera de nosotros se dejaría embrujar por una hechicera igual de hermosa y atractiva como se veía Amanda. Siendo sincero, los disfraces de mis otras compañeras eran patéticos y el porqué era obvio, ya que todas estaban disfrazadas de animadoras. Para como dice su nombre "animar" a su hombre ideal con poca capacidad mental, lo que dio más risa fue el mismo Troy, quien decidió disfrazarse de hombre de las cavernas. En minutos se empezó a tocar música y a encenderse luces centellantes y todos mis amigos se prepararon para bailar, a lo cual no me apetecía. Siempre me fue fatal en el tema de bailar, así que la gran mayoría de las veces en que una celebración se debía bailar, acababa mintiendo siempre diciendo que "me sentía mal", "no puedo es que me duelen las piernas" o cosas por el estilo. Así que salí a la azotea del edificio, y me senté en una silla junto a una mesa de cristal, lo único que hacía era observar el cielo estrellado con algunas nubes y la luna llena.

(Narración en tercera persona)

La gran mayoría de la empresa, más bien, cada empleado de cada piso se divertía bailando, bebiendo y disfrutando de la noche de brujas a todo volumen. En el último piso, se podía ver como unas piernas delgadas cubiertas por unas pantimedias negras y luciendo unos tacones violetas, se acercaba hacia dos hombres que resultaban ser Norman y Pablo, los cuales sostenían una conversación mientras bebían.

_Hola chicos._ Dijo una voz femenina de manera jovial, lo que impresiono a ambos jóvenes haciéndoles escupir su bebida. _¿Me podrían decir dónde está Evan?_ Pregunto de una forma muy inocente.

_Si… creo que… se encuentra en la azotea._ Le respondió Pablo haciendo pausas.

_Muchas gracias._ Respondió tomando una botella de cidra y dos copas. _Que buenos disfraces, por cierto._ Menciono pasando por una puerta al otro lado de la habitación, que la dirigía al techo del edificio por medio de una escalera.

En minutos una gran multitud de hombres con la boca abierta se quedaron detrás de los otros dos, viendo como la puerta hacia la azotea se cerraba.

_ ¿Esa chica… era?_ Pregunto uno de los jóvenes de la multitud disfrazado de hombre lobo.

_ ¿Nicole?… sí._ Contesto Norman cerrando la boca, al igual que sus amigos.

_No jodas._ Menciono otro, el cual estaba disfrazado de momia.

_ ¿Y qué quería?_ Pregunto uno que estaba disfrazado de Frankenstein.

_Ver a Evan._ Respondió Pablo.

_ Que suertudo._ Contesto otro joven disfrazado de vampiro.

(Narración en primera persona)

Sentado en la silla, pude escuchar como la puerta que traía al techo se habría, a lo cual no le daba mucha importancia. Lo único que hacía era observar la nada, como si estuviera esperando que algo interesante pasara. Todo se encontraba en calma hasta que la dulce voz de una mujer, quien era claramente Nicole, rompió el silencio.

_ ¿Te parece si te acompaño?_ Pregunto de una manera gentil.

_No hay problema, pero creo que no hay mas sillas._ En eso yo estaba con los ojos cerrados y lo que me esperaba después no me lo podre quitar de la cabeza.

_Yo me las arreglo como puedo._ Menciono, mientras escuchaba que colocaba algo de vidrio sobre la mesa. _ ¿Un poco de cidra?_ Pregunto sirviendo la bebida para luego sentarse… en mi regazo, pero lo que más me impresiono fue su disfraz.

_Lindo… disfraz._ Dije admirando detenidamente a Nicole en un traje de conejita playboy violeta.

_El tuyo no está nada mal, ¿de quién te disfrazaste?_ Interrogo colocando un brazo detrás de mí.

_Llamémoslo Misterio y estoy a su disposición señorita._ Respondí sacándome el fedora por un momento a modo de saludo, para luego tomar un poco de cidra.

_Y dime Misterio… la noche es joven ¿Qué podemos hacer para aprovecharla?_ Menciono haciendo caminar sus dedos por mi pecho.

_Hay muchas posibilidades._ Conteste dándole otro trago a mi copa.

_Bueno yo tengo una idea._ Dijo pegando su pecho contra el mío y envolviéndome con ambos brazos el cuello, todo esto con una voz seductora.

_ ¿Y cuál es?_ Pregunte sudando frio, esperando a que no me dijera lo que no quería escuchar.

_Estaba pensando en…_ Comento levantando mi mascara y acercando su cara a la mía, lo único es que me quede totalmente rojo y solo reaccione a tragar saliva para esperar lo inevitable. Pero empezaba a escuchar como poco a poco, la joven rubia aguantaba la risa. _Deberías de ver tu cara._ Menciono pellizcándome los mejillas.

_Nicole… no hagas eso por amor a Dios._ Le conteste algo molesto.

_No te preocupes que eso no pasara… aunque mejor nos cuidamos con las copas._ Respondió sirviéndose otro trago al igual que a mí con una sonrisa sincera.

_Como usted guste._ Mencione alzando mi copa al igual que ella.

La noche pasaba lentamente, nos la pasamos conversando con muchos chistes y anécdotas estúpidas, de vez en cuando tocábamos temas habituales de nuestra vida. Pero al mismo tiempo se podía sentir un poco el efecto del alcohol, ya que empezábamos a decir incoherencias y a reírnos de cualquier cosa. Igualmente la charla valió la pena, me entere de bastantes cosas de Nicole que no conocía. Al parecer tenía mis mismos gustos y es bastante interesante, sin olvidar mencionar inteligente, hermosa y capaz de sacarte una sonrisa en segundos.

Con la bebida haciendo efecto ambos decidimos volver a bajo, procurando sostenernos del barandal. Al llegar, la fiesta estaba en su punto máximo, pero digamos que a ninguno de los dos nos interesaba bailar en absoluto, así que les pedimos a Norman y a Pablo si nos podían alcanzar a ambos a casa. La casa de Nicole no quedaba lejos, pero una chica, por la noche, sola y sobre todo disfrazada de conejita, pintaba para que algo malo pasara. Sin basilar, Norman y Pablo aceptaron, y en minutos llegamos a un apartamento gris. Acompañe a Nicole hasta la puerta, en donde empezamos a hablar por un momento.

_Que noche, ¿no?_ Dije enfrente de ella.

_Si, y me divertí bastante. Gracias Evan me la pase muy bien contigo._ Menciono intentando sostenerse, al parecer le afecta bastante la bebida, inclusive se podía ver el rubor en su rostro.

_ ¿Vas a estar bien?, ¿Por qué te noto un poco…_ Intente seguir, pero Nicole ya se me había adelantado.

_Si, no te preocupes… eso me recuerda, quería darte un regalo. _ Dijo con una mano en la cadera.

_ ¿Un regalo?_ Le conteste confuso.

_Exacto… y es este._ En eso, ya no tenía mi máscara, la tenía Nicole sosteniéndola detrás de mi cabeza. Me sentía paralizado, pero a la vez con una sensación de relajamientoción, me había plantado un beso en los labios de manera inesperada. Aun no puedo explicarlo bien, ni el motivo, ni tampoco porque se sentía así. _Que tengas buenas noches, nos vemos mañana._ Contesto colocándome la máscara, para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Después de eso, solo me dirigí al auto con paso lento, cerré la puerta y al sentarme tire la cabeza para atrás. Mientras, mis dos mejores amigos se me quedaban viendo con una cara de felicidad.

_Alguien puede explicarme… ¿Qué paso?_ Pregunte de manera ingenua mientras posaba mi mano sobre mi cara, bueno mejor dicho mascara.

_Creo que está claro lo que paso amigo._ Menciono Pablo colocando una mano sobre mi hombro, mientras reía.

_De cualquier forma, hagamos como si no hubiera pasado nada, y así nos vamos a casa de una vez._ Contesto Norman encendiendo el auto para luego salir conduciendo hacia mi casa.

En minutos ya me encontraba en mi hogar, recostado a lo amplio del sillón, con mi sombrero fedora sobre mi cara y con la máscara posada a mi lado sobre una mesita. Descansaba ya que me sentía agotado, podía sentir los efectos del alcohol en un estado muy bajo, pero era suficiente para atontarme. Lo único que deseaba era un pequeño receso de lo que había pasado,… pero la suerte nunca me deja pasar buenos momentos.

La sensación de relajación, acabo convirtiéndose en incomodidad, porque literalmente alguien me aplastaba el pecho. Creo que no es necesario explicar quién era…

_Supuse que vendrías más tarde_ Menciono la unicornio despegando un poco el sombrero de mi cara.

_Si, pero no soy muy fanático de las fiestas que digamos._ Le respondí retirando el fedora de mi cara. Y ahora puedo decir nuevamente, la suerte me tiene manía… pero esta vez para bien. Tengo enfrente de mí a la más hermosa unicornio antropomorfa y para variar con un traje de gatita, qué más puedo pedir. _ ¿Twi, de donde sacaste el disfraz?_ Le pregunte mirándola detenidamente, MUY DETENIDAMENTE.

_Norman y Pablo, pero no es el momento para explicaciones._ ¡BENDECIDOS SEAN ESOS IDIOTAS! Pensé para mis adentros. _Quería decirte que me sentí muy sola mientras te fuiste…_ Menciono acercando su cara a la mía._ Y… ahora que volviste me siento un poco… juguetona._ Contesto de manera seductora con un maullido al final.

_No, gatita mala, mala._ Le decía siguiéndole el juego mientras me besaba por todas partes al igual que yo a ella.

Noche agitada y divertida, excluyendo lo del beso con Nicole, todo estuvo perfecto. Nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida, una noche que nunca borrare de mi mente.

* * *

 **Hola señoras y señores, aquí Tocachi después de tanto tiempo!**

 **Primero que nada, espero que hayan pasa una Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo. Se que lo que se celebra en estas fechas no esta muy relacionado con la de este capitulo, pero la trama tiene su tiempo y transcurrirá como pueda. Lamento si los he hecho esperar, tuve que prepararme para Finales de mi Facultad (los cuales no me han ido bien) y luego con la llegadas de las fiestas menos he podido ponerme al día con el fic. Empece a publicar este fic en 2019 como incentivo para terminar de publicarlo antes de empezar 2020, como pueden ver, eso no a sido posible. Aun así, daré todo de mi para poder publicarlo por completo, ya que ese es mi objetivo, escribir y publicar mi primer fanfic.**

 **Con esto me despido, como siempre dejen sus reviews, un favorito o también un follow a esta historia o a mi. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de "Una Magia Oportunidad".**


	15. ¿Qué Paso?

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic involucra escenas descriptas para adultos, además de contener lenguaje fuerte y escenas violentas.

 **Atención:** El personaje Twilight Sparkle y todo lo relacionado con el universo de My Little Pony, le pertenecen a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. Personajes mencionados en próximos capítulos pueden tener otros creadores a los cuales mencionare al final del mismo. Otros simplemente, son de mi invención y se han inspirado en otros autores, lo cual significa que no son motivo de copyright, aun así mencionare de donde saque mi inspiración de todos ellos en otras secciones.

* * *

 **Capitulo 15: ¿Qué paso?**

Me levante con una resaca ligera, lleno de besucones por todas partes. No paso nada con resultados sexuales aun, soy lento para llegar a esa parte, aun no encuentro el momento indicado. Me pregunto ¿porque estoy escribiendo esto en mi diario como si alguien más lo leyera? Nahh, son estupideces mías, supongo. Después de todo, soy el único que conoce donde lo guardo, en fin.

La misma rutina de siempre lo único nuevo fue que me quede con Nicole un rato para conversar durante el receso. Después de eso me dirigí a casa, antes de entrar había inspirado una gran cantidad de aire. Ese aire a despreocupación que señala de manera directa que nada malo puede pasar. Entonces entre, cerré la puerta y colgué mi saco de oficina, para luego notar a Twilight parada en su forma antropomorfa con una especie de papel en la mano izquierda. Y al lado suyo, sobre la mesa un montón de cartas que de las cuales una estaba abierta.

_¡Twi, ya llegue!_ Le dije de manera alegre, pero no respondía. _Llego la correspondencia, veamos: luz, gas, agua, electricidad. Nada del otro mundo, me encargare de esto más tarde._ Ahora empezaba a preocuparme, la unicornio no había movido ni un musculo. _¿Twi, estas bien?_ Dije acercándome a ella, para colocar una mano sobre su hombro.

Y sucedió lo que nunca pensé que ocurriría, acabe en el piso, atontado y con un ardor en mi mejilla izquierda. No comprendía muy bien la situación en ese momento, pero supuse que me habían abofeteado. Nunca pensé que pasaría, pero quería saber el motivo de que Twilight decidiera reaccionar de esa manera. Al recuperarme me senté en mis rodillas, para luego agarrar el papel el cual sostenía Twilight hace unos minutos y había caído a unos centímetros de mí. Parecía una fotografía, y al levantarla pude observar lo que contenía, solo pude reaccionar a mantener la mirada en el papel. No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, esa foto, mostraba claramente a Nicole besándome en la entrada de su departamento.

Rápidamente corrí hacia la habitación de Twilight, no era de esperarse que estuviera cerrada con llave, lo único que buscaba en esa situación era aclarar las cosas.

_ ¡Twilight, ábreme puedo explicarlo!_ Le gritaba desde afuera, mientras intentaba entrar girando desesperadamente el picaporte.

_ ¿Explicar qué?, ¡Se lo que vi!_ Contesto con un tono entre ira y tristeza.

_ ¡Pero no es lo que parece!_ Imploraba esperando un mejor resultado.

_ ¡Déjame sola!¡Te odio!_ Respondió con un grito que acabo inclusive asustándome.

Pero lo que me había dicho no solo logro un susto momentáneo, pude sentir realmente lo que es que se te rompa el corazón. Increíble, hace unos meses lo tuve todo, y ahora una foto me lo arrebato. Me gane su amistad, después su amor para luego acabar juntos y felices, pero a comparación con lo de años atrás, esto me afecto mil veces peor. No podía moverme, ni siquiera podía sentir mi corazón o la respiración, es como si estuviera muerto, pero no lo estaba. Como pude me volví a levantar, no creo que pueda escribir mas, necesito despejar mi mente.

(Narración en tercera persona).

Encontramos en una habitación, iluminada débilmente por una lámpara de mesa a un devastado Evan. Que escribe las últimas palabras de su diario, mientras derrama lagrimas. En eso se levanta, decidido a calmar su mente, sale de su casa dejando una nota. Su vestimenta era de color gris, un pulóver con capucha y unos pantalones largos haciendo juego con unas zapatillas negras. Lo último que se ve es al joven colocándose la capucha, para después empezar a trotar y perderse bajo un cielo nublado.

Ahora se ven a dos chicos, uno moreno de pelo negro con una campera amarilla con detalles negros y a su lado un chico rubio vistiendo una campera roja, quienes entraban en un parque ambos conversando. Pero mientras pasan frente a una banca, uno de ellos reconoce a la persona sentada en ella.

_ ¿Evan, que haces aquí?, Digo porque no eres de salir mucho._ Pregunto un poco avergonzado por su comentario Pablo.

_ ¿Por qué la vida me odia?_ Le respondió sin ningún tipo de emoción, mientras observaba el cielo con los brazos a lo largo del respaldar de la banca.

_ ¿Pasa algo?_ Pregunto Norman mirando de manera preocupada a su otro amigo.

Evan de uno de sus bolsillos del pulóver le entrega un papel, el cual es desplegado por sus amigos que miran impactados la imagen.

_Evan, podemos arreglar esto, vallamos a tu casa y lo aclararemos._ Respondió Pablo.

_ Agradezco el esfuerzo, pero me gustaría que no digan nada. He tenido bastante con esto, que podría ser peor._ Le responde con la cabeza baja, cuando de repente se larga a llover.

_Siempre encuentras una forma de levantarte._ Le contesta Pablo, dándole un paraguas que acababa de desplegar.

_Espero que esta vez la encuentre._ Le menciona de manera triste, para dar un saludo de puños a ambos y luego volver a alejarse.

En una panadería se podía ver entrar a un joven medio mojado que portaba un paraguas negro, este se sienta en una mesa y descansa por un momento. No había clientes, algo no tan típico, pero por el clima era fácil adivinar el porqué. En eso entra el maestro pastelero, cargando una bandeja de flautas de pan, al notar la presencia del cliente le responde con un "lo siento, pero está cerrado". En eso el joven, se quita la capucha descubriendo su cara que demostraba claramente su cansancio.

_Evan, no te esperaba aquí, si quieres entrenar será otro día._ Le menciona ordenando los panes, a lo que el programador hace oídos sordos y se dirige a la parte trasera del local. _Evan, tomate el día libre, vuelve mañana._ Vuelve a insistir el panadero, mientras ve al joven sacarse el pulóver gris. El progreso en cuanto al entrenamiento había funcionado, ya que se podía observar a un Evan medianamente marcado muscularmente. Pero eso no va al caso, el joven solo ignoraba al panadero, mientras colocaba vendas y talco en sus manos.

_ ¿Qué pasa Evan, tú no eres así?_ Pregunto de brazos cruzados en la entrada de la habitación.

_No pasa nada._ Fue lo único que le respondió el joven, antes de encestar un buen derechazo a la bolsa de boxeo.

_Tú dices no, pero los puños dicen otra cosa. ¡Cuéntame!_ Ordeno el panadero aun observando al programador boxear.

_Es que no lo entiendo, cada vez que intento ser feliz y lo logro, algo pasa para que vuelva a mi miseria._ Dijo con un ligero tono de molestia que poco a poco empezaba a tornarse furioso. _Es que simplemente… simplemente…_ Decía entre cortado. _ ¡LO ODIO!,¡LO ODIO!, ¡LO ODIO!, ¡LO ODIO!_ Repitió de manera rabiosa, mientras derrama lagrimas al igual que conecta puñetazos más rápidos y más potentes.

_Te comprendo, me pasaba lo mismo a tu edad y también durante mi carrera como boxeador. Son solo obstáculos y tienes que aprender a superarlos._ Le menciona poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. _Sé que es horrible el sufrimiento tanto físico como emocional, pero si no lo logras no podrás vivir tu vida. La vida está llena de ellos, y si lo superaste una vez, puedes superarlos de nuevo._ Le menciona poniéndose en frente de él para luego extenderle una mano.

_Gracias._ Responde el joven que hace unos minutos se había sentado en el piso a llorar, y con gusto se limpia las lagrimas para luego acepta la mano de su mentor y amigo.

_ ¿Quisiera saber que paso? Si no te molesta, claro._ Le pregunta el panadero haciendo que el joven se sentara.

Una larga explicación más tarde, el panadero comprendía bien que pasaba y era un asunto bastante delicado en el cual no debía meterse. Pero en base a su conversación, veía posibilidades de explicar el malentendido y que todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero eso dependía de Evan, era su novia y según palabras del joven, el mismo se metió en el problema y el mismo se lo iba a quitar. No quería ayuda de nadie, claro estaba, así que después del entrenamiento partió rumbo a su casa. Lo había intentado de todo, pero por más que lo hiciera la unicornio ignoraba por completo las suplicas del joven. Esa noche, Evan había cenado y también dormido solo, se había apegado y acostumbrado a la compañía de la unicornio que le fue incapaz pegar un ojo en la noche. Para peor, volvía a lamentarse y mandarse toda la culpa a sí mismo, en una situación así ¿Quién no?, para Evan el único culpable era él. Llego un punto en el cual medito si realmente fue culpa de él que lo hubiera dejado Abril. Aunque no lo convencía del todo eso, pero como ya saben, Evan es distinto al resto de personas. Y en un punto como este, estaba considerando completar con una tarea pendiente…

A la mañana siguiente, entre papeles y alboroto laboral, se podía observar a un Evan que por su manera de actuar parecía más un zombi que una persona. Trabajaba de manera desinteresada, sus compañeros se preocupaban, inclusive hicieron que Amanda lo examinara por si estuviera enfermo. Con los resultados negativos, sus dos amigos más cercanos y los cuales comprendían el problema decidieron charlar con él, pero no lo animaban con nada. Finalizando el día, todos se despidieron en la entrada de la compañía, los compañeros del piso excluyendo a las mujeres, pedían mejoría en él.

_Evan, estamos pensando ver una peli ¿Te unes?_ Pregunto Norman de manera alegre para animarlo.

_No gracias._ Respondió con una sonrisa segura. _Bueno tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer._ Menciona el joven antes de marcharse en su auto.

Los dos amigos ven como el auto desaparece, en eso ambos son interrumpidos por la voz de la secretaria de Magnus.

_Parece que esta mejor, nunca lo vi tan deprimido._ Dijo la secretaria rubia viendo como se alejaba el automóvil.

_ Si, con el tema de la foto y lo del beso… ¿creo que hable de mas?_ Menciono Pablo avergonzado.

_ Si, lo hiciste._ Agrego Norman en un tono molesto.

_ ¿De qué foto y beso hablan?_ Pregunto de manera inocente Nicole.

Una hora después de haber explicado todo lo ocurrido, los tres jóvenes partieron a rumbos distintos. Dos de ellos en la misma dirección, mientras que la mujer se dirigía en dirección contraria a sus compañeros. Por lo que se podía observar, en su cara se reflejaba una expresión de vergüenza con una mescla de tristeza. Lo único que hizo antes de seguir su camino, fue suspirar mientras observaba el amplio cielo que seguía con los tonos grises.

(Una hora después de la conversación, en la casa de Evan)

El teléfono sonaba sin cesar y nadie lo atendía, hasta que una unicornio irritada decidió contestar a la llamada.

_ ¿Hola?_ Pregunto Twilight de manera calmada.

_ Hola… ¿es la residencia del señor Evan?_ Respondió una voz femenina.

_Si, ¿quiere hablar con él?_ Volvió a preguntar la unicornio.

_No realmente, en realidad quisiera hablar con su novia._ Le contesto la joven.

_Habla ella._ Respondió con cierta duda, ¿Quién la estaba buscando?

_Oh… Bueno yo soy Nicole y quería hablar contigo por… tu sabes… el beso._ Menciono de manera asustadiza.

_ ¡ENTONCES FUISTE TU!_ Contesto molesta.

_Si y lo siento, no sabía que estaba haciendo._ Dijo intentando calmarla. _Esa noche habíamos bebido mucho y yo solo lo bese, estoy muy apenada por lo sucedido._

_ ¡PUES EXPLICAME AL MENOS PORQUE NO ME MENCIONO O TE APARTO MIENTRAS LO BESABAS!_ Volvió a reclamar una explicación aún más furiosa que antes.

_Eso… si no lo puedo explicar._ Respondió confundida.

_ ¡ENTONCES SI NO TIENES UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN, AHORRATE EL TIEMPO EN INTENTAR HABLAR CONMIGO!_ Contesto de manera toxica colgando fuertemente el teléfono.

Todo parecía haberse tranquilizado por un momento, hasta que el teléfono volvió a sonar.

(En la habitación de Evan)

Lo único que se podía escuchar era la canción Mr Lonely de Bobby Vinton, mientras la luz de una lámpara iluminaba levemente la habitación. Se podía ver a Evan parado mirando hacia la ventana que se encontraba a la derecha de la cama, esta se encontraba con las persianas abajo y las cortinas cerradas.

_Otra vez no amigo_ Menciono la voz en su cabeza de manera frustrada, observando como Evan sostenía nuevamente el revólver. _Hay otras maneras de solucionar esto._

_Otra manera…por favor, lo he hecho todo y ella simplemente me odia. Ahora déjame terminar con esto y no intentes evitarlo, no te servirá de nada._ Respondió el joven colocando la pistola cargada en su cabeza.

_ ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, SUELTA ESA PISTOLA EN ESTE PUTO INSTANTE!_ Grito colérico su voz interna, nada había pasado, Evan no escuchaba nada. Estaba decidido a quitarse la vida. _ ¡Si no lo haces, realmente sabrás lo que vales en vida!_

_Buen intento… adiós amigo, gracias por todo._ Menciono poniendo el cañón en su sien, solo segundos después de hacer eso, empezó a llorar. Sentía como algo lo abrazaba y humedecía su remera en la zona de los omoplatos, poco a poco empezó a escuchar una tenue vos que crecía poco a poco, es como si hubiera quedado sordo por un instante.

_ ¡POR FAVOR, DETENTE! ¡DETENTE!_ Era Twiligth en su forma antropomorfa sollozando mientras lo abrazaba intentando evitar el cometido del joven.

_Lo ves, tú crees que no vales nada, crees que alguien que no te aprecia o ama haría algo como eso._ Cada segundo que escuchaba el llanto de la unicornio, le rompía aun más el corazón. _Ella te ama, tus amigos y familia también, olvida esa idea de matarte. Tienes mucho por que vivir, disfruta de esa vida que se te dio._ La vos tenía razón, siempre quiso solucionarlo de esa manera impidiéndole ver lo que tenía en frente, y todo lo iba a perder si jalaba ese gatillo.

El joven bajó el arma, le saco la bala y dejo a ambas enfrente de su cama, se dio media vuelta y abrazo a Twiligth mientras descargaba toda su tristeza llorando y repetía sin cesar las palabra ¡perdóname!

30 minutos más tarde, Norman y Pablo habían llegado, para encontrar a Evan acostado en su cama dormido con la cara roja a más no poder por el llanto y a su lado Twilight acariciando su mano. Los dos amigos junto a la unicornio dejaron al joven descansar mientras ellos se dirigían al comedor a charlar.

_Te debemos mil gracias, Twilight._ Dijo Pablo con los ojos llorosos. _ No sé lo que hubiera pasado si no lo detenías._

_Si ya le debemos mil, entonces le debemos mil mas._ Menciono Norman en un tono serio mientras se reponía de los acontecimientos.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ Pregunto la unicornio.

_Algo me dice que no es la primera vez que lo intenta._ Respondió el rubio. _Una vez durante la noche, Evan nos llamó pidiendo un favor._

_No me digas, que nos llamo porque él iba…_ Dijo Pablo, pero fue interrumpido por su compañero.

_Me temo que sí._ Finalizo Norman.

_ ¿Qué clase de sufrimiento… lleva a una persona a ese punto?_ Pregunto la unicornio, ya que le era incapaz de comprender porque alguien intentaría quitarse su propia vida.

_Creo tener una idea del porqué pero quiero escucharlo venir de su boca._ Menciono acercándose bruscamente a abrazar a Twilight. _Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida, y ya lo has salvado dos veces…_ Dijo el rubio rompiendo en llanto.

_ Por favor, no lo…_ Intento completar la frase Pablo acoplándose al abrazo, pero fue silenciado por la vos de la unicornio.

_No tienen porque pedírmelo, ya lo sé… además… es la primera vez que alguien me hiso sentir de esta manera, es la primera vez que puedo amar a alguien._ Contesto derramando algunas lágrimas.

_Bueno mejor nos vamos… siempre te querremos Twi, eres la mejor novia que nuestro amigo podría tener._ Finalizo Pablo, después de eso ambos se retiraron.

* * *

 **Hola, señoras y señores, aquí Tocachi!**

 **Con el capitulo 15 del fic, últimamente estuve revisando los archivos de cada capitulo, y hay unos cuantos los cuales comparados con los otros tienen muy pocas palabras. Pero me gustaría saber departe de ustedes, si así esta bien o debería intentar extenderlos un poco mas. Y con respecto al tema que aqueja al mundo, el COVID-19 (Coronavirus), espero que estén en sus casas y no salgan de ella a menos que sea necesario, lavan sus manos muy bien y no olviden usar alcohol en gel. En estos casos, es momento de hacer conciencia y evitar no solo contagiarnos a nosotros mismos sino también a quienes amamos junto al resto de la población y pacientes de riesgo. En serio se los digo, ahora mas que nada hay que ser inteligentes y precavidos, no sean boludos que ya acá en Argentina hay muchos.**

 **Espero que estén muy bien y con la cuarentena me daré el tiempo para avanzar en la trama, así que no olviden dejar su review, follow y favorito. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de "Una Mágica Oportunidad"**


	16. Asuntos Pendientes

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic involucra escenas descriptas para adultos, además de contener lenguaje fuerte y escenas violentas.

 **Atención:** El personaje Twilight Sparkle y todo lo relacionado con el universo de My Little Pony, le pertenecen a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. Personajes mencionados en próximos capítulos pueden tener otros creadores a los cuales mencionare al final del mismo. Otros simplemente, son de mi invención y se han inspirado en otros autores, lo cual significa que no son motivo de copyright, aun así mencionare de donde saque mi inspiración de todos ellos en otras secciones.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Asuntos pendientes.**

(Narración en primera persona).

Me levante como usualmente lo hago, la noche anterior fue muy agitada, como no serlo. Desayune con Twilight antes de ir a trabajar, prácticamente seguía disculpándome con ella cada segundo.

_Te perdono, pero prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer._ Me respondió dándome un abrazo y un beso.

_Decir que lo prometo me sigue siendo insuficiente, Twilight._ Conteste deprimido.

_Entonces que sea una Pinkie-promeso._

_Que así sea, con cerrojo o arrojo un pastelillo a mi ojo._ Mencione haciendo la promesa.

Con todo lo sucedido, cambie definitivamente mi forma de pensar.

Partí directo a la empresa, trabaje hasta la hora del receso y decidí despejar mi mente yendo a la azotea del edificio. Pasaron 5 minutos aproximadamente cuando escuche la puerta que daba entrada al techo se abría. Eran Norman, Pablo, Amanda y Nicole. No sabía bien porque las chicas estaban aquí, pero empezaba a suponer los motivos por los cuales estaban Norman y Pablo.

_Okay, ya veo a donde va esto. Les debo una explicación a ambos._ Dije mirando a Norman y Pablo, mientras me levantaba de mi asiento al lado de la mesa.

_Y una muy buena, pero primero…_ Fue lo único de dijo Pablo antes de darme un buen derechazo en el estómago aturdiéndome momentáneamente.

_Me lo merezco._ Respondí adolorido en el suelo, sujetándome el vientre.

_Muy bien, ya es suficiente. Ahora explícate ¿Por qué harías algo así?_ Comento Norman calmando a Pablo, a su vez tanto Nicole como Amanda se acercaron corriendo por la escena que habían presenciado, para su sorpresa, lo que escucharon las dejó sin habla.

_Sabes lo que es estar rodeado de personas, pero aun así sentirte solo. Tener personas que te aman y no sentirte amado. Eso es lo que he estado sintiendo desde hace años._ Respondí con cierto dolor no solo por el golpe que me había dado Pablo. _Pero fui un idiota en pensar que quitándome la vida solucionaría algo, cuando desde el principio tuve que haber buscado ayuda. Tengo problemas lo acepto, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme así. Por favor… ayúdenme. _ Dije arrodillado y con lágrimas en los ojos, aun con un nudo en la garganta me sentí aliviado por haber hablado de esto enfrente de mis amigos.

_Yo nunca pensé… que te sentías así._ Comento Norman dándome la mano para ayudar a levantarme.

_La próxima vez habla con nosotros._ Respondió Pablo de brazos cruzados y con cierta rudeza, conociéndolo sabía de sobra que estaba disimulando su actitud.

Amanda se había tirado de rodillas al suelo y Nicole fue a consolarla por las lágrimas que empezaban a desprenderse de sus ojos.

_Es mi culpa… todo esto es mi culpa._

_Nada de esto es tu culpa Amanda._

_Sí que lo es… yo fui quien envió esa carta._

_Espera… ¿tú la mandaste?_ Pregunto con asombro Nicole a lo cual Amanda respondió asintiendo.

_Si hubiera sabido que te sentías así jamás habría mandado esas fotos._ Dijo mirándome a los ojos, el solo hecho de pensar que por esa simple acción habría provocado mi muerte la aterraba.

Le extendí mí mano, la ayude a levantarse y la abrace para consolarla.

_ ¿Porque las enviaste?_ Mencione, para cuando hice la pregunta comencé a pensar si realmente era un buen momento para ello. Aun así, Amanda decidió responderme.

_Troy…_ Dijo apretando más fuerte sus manos. _Prometió salir conmigo si lo hacía…_ La detuve antes de que continuara, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

_Te perdono, Amanda._

_ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo puedes perdonar a la persona que casi ocasiona tu muerte?_ Pregunto aun sollozando.

_Porque eres mi amiga y los amigos se perdonan. Se lo que es estar enamorado… yo sé muy bien lo que es hacer cosas por amor. _ Fue lo único que respondí, no podía culparla por lo que sucedió. Ya veía como empezaba a llorar nuevamente, la volví a abrazar y esta vez mis amigos se sumaron para reconfortarla.

Fue un abrazo que duro unos minutos, creo que fue la primera vez que la vi llorar, jamás la había visto tan triste. Ella siempre fue la que nos sacaba una sonrisa a los chicos del piso cuando hacía falta, pero esta vez no era el caso. Cuando logro calmarse le ofrecí un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas y el maquillaje. Observo su reloj para anunciar que el descanso había terminado, fue la primera en salir de la azotea del edificio. El resto de nosotros se quedó unos segundos, era lo único que necesitábamos para una conversación rápida.

_Así que… Troy._ Fue lo que dije apretando mis manos.

_No se lo tomen a mal, pero le aplaudo al bastardo, no era tan estúpido como pensábamos._ Comento Pablo mientras daba aplausos lentos de la manera más sarcástica posible.

_Aun no caigo como se enteró que Evan estaba en pareja._

_ ¿Acaso eso importa?_ Pregunte aunque no esperaba una respuesta. _Estoy consciente de que él no sabe nada del suicidio y sobre… ya saben, aun así no dejare que esto continué. _ Comente con firmeza y confianza.

_Entonces… ¿lo molemos a golpes ahora?_ Pronuncio Norman.

_No, tenemos desventaja, nos quitarían el trabajo si hacemos eso ahora. Pero no se preocupen tengo un plan…_ Dije en respuesta, fije mi vista en Nicole que había quedado como espectadora de la conversación. _El cual te involucra a ti Nicole…_ Su expresión en ese momento era de asombro pero antes de que pudiera replicar proseguí con mi explicación. _Lo único que tienes que hacer es invitar a Troy a un bar de nombre "The Drunken Sailor", no es necesario que hagas presencia. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, comprenderé si no quieres participar._

Nicole le tomo unos pocos minutos decidir aun así su respuesta era positiva. Aunque repudiaba a Troy siempre se hacía a la idea de que no podría ser peor persona pero el manipular a una amiga e intentar estropear la relación amorosa de otro era algo que no toleraba y más con las consecuencias que eso iba a acarrear.

Con el plan pactado, decidimos que era hora de volver a nuestros puestos. Habíamos bajado todos juntos, pero en el momento en que Norman y Pablo se adelantaron Nicole me agarro ligeramente de uno de mis brazos.

_ ¿Pasa algo? _

_ Evan… quiero que me prometas algo. _ Comento Nicole afligida.

_ Cla…claro._ Respondí con algo de duda.

_Promete que jamás volverás a hacer eso de… tu sabes._

_Está bien, lo prometo._ Dije sin mucha importancia.

_Por favor Evan, tómatelo enserio._ Protestó mostrando seriedad.

_Muy bien… Lo juro por ti, por mí y mis amigos, lo juro de corazón._ Eso era lo único que se me había ocurrido en el momento, finalice el juramente marcando una equis sobre mi corazón simbolizando un candado.

Ese juramento aunque simple había complacido a Nicole aunque para mi seguía sin convencerme. Así que decidí hacer un nuevo juramento, uno que al igual que el anterior lo respetaría, pero este lo sentía más personal… mucho más personal.

_Con cerrojo o sino arrojo un pastelillo a mi ojo._ Fue lo que murmure mientras seguía bajando las escaleras.

Las horas pasaron y los tres nos dirigimos hacia el bar. Poco a poco observamos como el establecimiento se llenaba de clientela y todos ellos eran mis compañeros varones del piso. Seguramente alguno de ellos escucho por parte de Norman o Pablo lo que planeábamos hacer esa misma noche. Todos se sentaron en mesas para comenzar alguna conversación mientras aguardaban el gran momento, el cual no tardo en anunciarse.

El tintineo de una campana llamo la atención de todos quienes simulábamos hacer otra cosa mientras lo seguíamos con la mirada. Incluso fuera del trabajo seguía en esa actitud fanfarrona mientras se dirigía a la barra. El muy bastardo se sentó de la manera más estúpida posible pretendiendo que tenía "clase" para pedir 2 bebidas de las más fuertes que ofrecía la taberna, hasta que finalmente noto tanto mi presencia como la Norman y Pablo.

_Mira no más, realmente no pensaba encontrarme con idiotas como ustedes en un lugar así._ Pronuncio mientras yo intentaba ignorarlo parcialmente, para este punto, Troy tenía que elegir correctamente sus palabras. _Pero eso no importa, porque hoy, voy a salir con esa belleza de Nicole._

_ ¿Y qué hay de Amanda?_ Eso fue lo único que conteste.

_ ¿Quién?_ Esa respuesta aunque era de esperarse no me agrado en lo absoluto al igual que a mis amigos. _Ohh, ahora recuerdo quien es… la cuatro ojos._ Y esa fue aun peor. _Realmente crees que saldría con alguien así, yo aspiro a lo grande._ Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Ese momento fue inesperado, sin siquiera haberlo premeditado un solo segundo había agarrado una de las tantas botellas de cerveza y se la estrelle directo en la nariz. Algunos fragmentos de vidrio salieron volando, otros le cortaron la cara pero ninguna había encontrado su ruta para haberse quedado clavada en ella. Para ese entonces, la posibilidad de haberlo dejado ciego por algún pedazo de vidrio no me había molestado, incluso la idea de haberlo matado por cortar su garganta con la botella me parecía algo más que satisfactorio. Pero estaba más que seguro que la ira era la que estaba hablando por mí en ese momento y seguramente me hubiera arrepentido de dichas acciones si hubieran pasado.

_ ¡Bastar…_ No le di la oportunidad de siquiera decir la palabra.

El golpe con la botella lo tiro al suelo, un poco apartado de donde estaba sentado, me levante tan rápido que ni siquiera pude creérmelo solo para callarlo con una patada en la barbilla mientras permanecía tendido en el suelo. Pude sentir como le cerré la boca y esta chocaba con los dientes superiores, estaba seguro que le había astillado o roto algún que otro diente. Me subí encima de él colocando mis piernas encima de sus brazos, no iba a permitirle que se levantara.

Cuatro golpes fueron necesarios para que el rostro le sangrara un poco y mis manos se entumecieran de lo dura que era su cara. Me tome un pequeño descanso para poder respirar pero no me percate que había retirado una de mis piernas, un diminuto error que permitiría que la pelea continuara. Apenas notó que una de mis extremidades no ejercía presión sobre su brazo me propino un izquierdazo potente que me tumbo a su derecha y sin dudarlo se colocó encima mío como yo lo había hecho para propinarme un golpe. Norman había logrado aplicarle una llave evitando que me golpeara nuevamente, sosteniendo con su brazo izquierdo tanto el cuello como el brazo derecho de Troy, aun así recibió un par de golpes por mi mientras me daba tiempo para zafarme. Tan pronto como pude salir debajo de Troy, le di un golpe al estómago y lo arroje hacia una de las mesas que había en el local.

Lo observe mientras intentaba mantenerse parado gracias a la mesa, estaba sumamente confundido, se dio la vuelta y se tomó el tiempo para que sus ojos se enfocaran en mí. Le hice un ademan con mi mano incitándolo a continuar con la pelea, busco algo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón… una navaja ¿Era enserio? Bueno, que esperar de un tipo como el, tuve que prever que esta no iba a ser una pelea limpia. Se abalanzó dando tajadas de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, algunas me desgarraron la ropa dejándome cortes leves mientras otros no conectaron. Veía su postura inclinada, se preparaba para una estocada y así lo hizo, esquive y agarre su brazo para golpearlo en el codo y que soltara el arma. Le propine otro golpe en la cara tirándolo al piso, logre fracturarle la nariz, estaba muy atontado y se sostenía gateando sobre el suelo.

_ ¡LEVANTATE! _

Con dificultad intentó levantarse, apenas se mantuvo en pie por unos segundos le di una patada en la entrepierna por detrás. Nunca se me paso por la cabeza que podría darle pelea a Troy, estoy seguro que ninguno de los presentes se lo esperaba. Se mantuvo en el piso del bar sosteniéndose sus adoloridas partes.

_Vuelve a hacer algo como eso a alguna de las chicas y te juro que una patada en las bolas será lo mínimo que recibirás._ Respondí de manera seria observándolo en el suelo. _ ¿Te quedo claro?_ Pregunte.

Troy asintió aun sujetando su entrepierna del dolor. Le prometí a Rick y Jasón pagarles cuando pudiera los destrozos del lugar, pague mi bebida y salí del bar. A los pocos segundos pude ver como el resto de mis amigos lanzaron a Troy afuera de "The Drunken Sailor", y aunque me tentaba seguir golpeándolo, decidí subirme a mi auto y conducir hasta llegar a casa. No era muy tarde, así que cuando llegue Twilight se desesperó insistiendo en que le contara que había sucedido. Yo solo le había respondido que no tenia de que preocuparse todo estaba bien, me coloque múltiples tiras de gaza en los cortes obviamente desinfectados. Twilight seguía intentando en que le respondiera, yo solo la bese en la frente y le dije que se lo contaría mañana al volver del trabajo.

Cuando me acosté en mi cama recién pude notar que… estaba sonriendo, el darle una paliza a Troy fue algo que realmente me alegro. No solo el hecho de haber peleado con el sino el poder vencerlo, realmente se siente bien, puedo sentir como mis músculos palpitan de la emoción que siento o tal vez es del esfuerzo físico. Fue un día largo, y el haber peleado me ayudo bastante para dormir y más aun con la satisfacción de haber ganado mi primera pelea.

* * *

 **Hola, señoras y señores! Aquí Tocachi.**

 **Por primera vez, una escena de acción en el fic realmente me cuesta bastante crear escenas como estas pero espero que con la practica y experiencia pueda mejorar para narrarlas mejor. Como siempre dejen sus reviews del capitulo, denle favorito y follow, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de "Una Mágica Oportunidad".**


End file.
